Blood Instinct
by saraaww
Summary: A riot has struck possibly starting a war between demons and vampires. And caught in the middle of it is no other than Marshall Lee and Fionna. Who are beginning to discover a new, stronger relationship.
1. Chapter 1: Face Full of Dirt

**Hey guys, Sarah here. This is my first fanfiction ever. I got the guts to write one up ever since I started shipping Fiolee. (one of the best ships ever) I hope you guys like it, because I tried really hard on it. Especially to hit the characters spot on. Editing took a while, but I hope I got everything. I have confidence in this story, and I just _pray_ the readers enjoy it. **

**So here goes nothing. Woo hoo! Chapter one! c: **

Chapter 1

"I got this one!" Yelled Fionna who was creeping behind a pixie; trying to get her last catch of the night. Her companion, tall, dark and handsome hovered only a few inches off the ground and watched.

Fionna watched the pixie, waiting for the right moment to pounce. The little thing had just landed by a group of mushrooms; completely distracted and minding her business. Feeling that it was the right time, Fionna made her move and thrust forward. But the pixie felt the oncoming attack and fluttered away, leaving Fionna face first in the dirt.

The mysterious figure that was spectating the encounter, couldn't help but laugh hysterically at Fionna's face full of dirt.

"Marshall! That isn't funny!" Fionna whined, her face had little blots of dirt on it and little pieces of grass stuck on her white bunny hat.

Marshall Lee the Vampire King, tried to contain his laughter and floated towards the girl, helping her get back on her feet. "Oh yes, yes it was."

Fionna sent him a glare, and just as she was going to say something there was a crack of thunder and an immediate downpour of rain.

"Great! JUST GREAT!" The girl yelled. "Now I'm dirty and wet!"

The vampire chuckled and picked up Fionna bridal style, "My place is the closest. You can dry off there, even though it'd be funnier to just leave you like this."

Fionna grumbled, "Just go already."

The downpour of rain echoed loudly inside the cave, sending chills down Fionna's spine. Soon enough they entered Marshall's house, it unlocked as usual because who in their right mind would break into the Vampire King's house?

Marshall set Fionna down in his living room, "I'll get you something to wear until your clothes dry. In the meantime, good luck with trying to wash off your hideous face." And with a smirk he floated up the ladder and into his room, leaving Fionna grumbling to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

The bunny eared adventuress looked at herself in the mirror. She did look like a mess.

_Jeez I look like a troll._ She thought. And she would know seeing the numerous battles she's fought with the giant hideous creatures. She looked around for a wash cloth and found one, folded neatly in one of the little shelves next to the mirror. It didn't seem like it's ever been used. Too bad it'll look revolting after she's done with it.

She took the cloth, wet it, and began to rub her face. The cloth felt extremely soft against her skin, similar to her old baby blanket that Cake keeps in the closet.

Fionna made sure that she got every spec of dirt off of her face and all she just wanted to do was keep using the cloth. Once she was done, she remembered her hat. _Oh no, my hat._ It was in pretty bad shape. Dirt, grass, small grass stains and tiny pieces of sticks covered the hat.

"I should just take it off and leave it for Cake. I know she'll do a better job at cleaning it than me." Pouting, she took off her bunny hat and let her luscious blond hair flow down her back.

Marshall Lee looked in his closet trying to find something for Fionna to wear. As he continued looking into his walk in closet, he realized that there wasn't really much in there. He searched through everything but came up empty-handed.

"She can just wear one of my shirts. I don't really care anyway." He said to himself as he snatched one of his red plaid shirts from the plastic hanger and spotted a white wife beater tank. "Not just gonna let her wear my shirt and nothing else to cover herself". He shook the thought out of his head and looked around for some bottoms for his little friend. He checked his bottom drawer and found some black shorts. "Seems like Ashley left this here." he said plainly about his ex. "Well as long as it helps Fionna." he grabbed the shorts, shirt and tank and floated back down stairs.

"Hey Fi, I gotcha something to wear." The boy said, and threw the garments at the girl. Fionna caught the clothes and sighed.

"It took yah long enough; I thought I was going to die of hypothermia." She inspected the clothes and gave her vampire friend a sincere smile. "Thanks Marshy. But uh…can you turn around?" She asked him shyly, making a small circle motion with her index finger.

"Oh yeah sorry." Marshall responded, embarrassed. He spun on his heel and waited for Fionna to finish changing. Trying not to imagine what was going on behind him. "Face looks better" he teased.

Fionna scoffed. "Thanks for that compliment. I'm done." She told him. Marshall spun around and looked at the girl. Her hair flowed perfectly down her body, framing her face with perfection, her feminine body looking so small in his shirt. The long sleeves of the shirt were slumping down, almost covering her hands. She looked comfortable though, and he couldn't help but not look at her. Not to mention with those shorts on.

"What?" Fionna asked, looking at Marshall. "Is there something in my hair?" She worried, searching through her long blond locks.

"No, no, nothing. It's nothing." Marshall responded, embarrassed. If he could blush, he'd be as red as the shirt Fionna was wearing. He floated towards the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Want something?" he asked Fionna.

"What do you got?" She inquired.

"Strawberries, punch, raspberries… yah know red stuff."

"Uh… Strawberries." said Fionna cheerfully.

Marshall Lee took the strawberries out of the fridge and floated towards the couch and hand Fionna the fruit. He grabbed his axe bass and sat down on the couch.

Fionna took the berries and began to take little bites. She wasn't much of a sloppy, quick eater. And the strawberries Marshall had were always bigger than normal so she had to nibble.

"Catch." Fionna said when Marshall looked up ready for the pass. Fionna threw the berry and it landed in his right hand. He stuck his sharp tooth into it and sucked the red out of the fruit.

"Still want it?" He asked Fionna, holding the now grey strawberry in his hand.

"Sure why not." She answered. The vampire tossed the strawberry back to Fionna and she took a bite into it. Grey strawberries weren't really different from red strawberries; just less juicy.

Marshall began to strum on the bass and play a few chords, his eyes closed and he looked peaceful. Fionna couldn't look away. _He's such a softy._ She thought. '_Well at least he is with me._' She smiled, knowing Marshall could act like himself with her. And she could act like herself with him. There was a thick strand of trust between these two, and nothing could rip it apart. It's been four, almost five years of knowing each other. Fionna was only thirteen when she met Marshall, and Marshall was 1,000 years old stuck as an eighteen year old for eternity. Fionna, now seventeen, did change a least a little bit. She was less immature, but she was still an adventurer. She was still sort of naive, but that will never change. However, she still had a heart of gold.

Marshall hummed a melody to himself, and Fionna listened. She set the strawberries down on the table next to the couch and laid her head on the cushiony back part of it; huddled in the far corner, now warmed up in Marshall Lee's attire. It smelt like mint, and she liked mint. So she obviously didn't mind being wrapped in his shirt.

The Vampire King knew Fionna was watching him, and so he began to play a something.

"_It's just you and me _

_In a world full of disasters_

_But that's where I'd rather be, as long as you're beside me_

_I couldn't face this place without you_

_Fionna..." _

He fluttered his eyes open and he saw his adventuress blushing. He smiled, and moved closer to her. He moved the hair out of her face and could feel the warmth of her cheeks. Fionna was in awe, not knowing how to react; all she could do was look into his eyes.

Marshall moved in closer, and placed his hands gently on Fiona's cheeks and leaned in.

**Alrighty so this is the end of the first chapter. I thought it was great with and eight (ya know gr8) c: But I want to hear from you guys! Please review it and give me some constructive criticism! Greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading! **

**-xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2

Fionna's mind went blank at this moment, and she wasn't sure what to do after. But right now, she was one hundred percent sure she wanted more. Marshall's lips weren't cold, they were a comfortable temperature and she didn't expect that. They were soft and more experienced than hers, but she was sure Marshall didn't mind.

Marshall knew what he was doing, and he liked it. He's thought of kissing Fionna before, and the kisses were never as good as this. He was faster, and definitely way more passionate. He could tell Fionna needed practice, but he didn't care about that at all. He could teach her for as long as she needed, because he wanted to be there.

He backed out, watching Fionna's reaction. She was blushing, redder than he's ever seen her blush. And he was surprised that Fionna grabbed his face and leaned in for more. This time with more passion; believe it or not, she was getting better.

Being a fast learner, Fionna got the hang of kissing. And she loved it, knowing it was Marshall's lips and nobody else's. She felt Marshall lean in a bit rougher this time, but she wasn't complaining.  
But just like everything else, the kiss was over.

Fionna was panting softly, trying to catch some air. Marshall just kept looking at her with a blank, surprised expression.

"That was…unexpected." She said.

"But a good unexpected, right?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, oh glob yes." She stated with a little smile, feeling the warmth rushing into her cheeks.  
Marshall smiled at her, and for a brief moment it was quiet. Uneasy. Fionna was still trying to catch her breath and make a complete thought in her head.

_Flip, that was…so…wow._

She looked at her companion and then snuggled onto him. Resting her head on his chest, she could feel him breathing slowly, his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm.  
Marshall wrapped his arms around the girl automatically, and watched her. His face formed a smile, and he swore he felt his heart thump. But that's impossible.  
_

It's been a couple days since Fionna and Marshall… kissed. And Fionna couldn't get her mind to work straight since.

"Uh Fionna… You're doing it again." Said a familiar voice.

"What? Oh! Sorry Cake." Fionna apologized.

"Is something wrong baby?"

"No, nothing's wrong; just tired." She responded. _If Cake finds out, she'll kill me_. The girl thought, worried.

"Hmm… Okay then. OH! I got something for you." The cat said enthusiastically, running to the laundry room. When she got out, she held a trademark white bundle in her paw.

"MY HAT!" Fionna yelled happily. She ran up to the cat and took the bunny eared hat. "Oh Cake! Thank you!" she hugged her sister, and then put the hat back on. "I missed this thing." she said, smiling.  
The hat was spotless, as if it was never covered in grass with smeared dirt marks from the rain. She always wondered how Cake could always get her clothes to be back to looking brand new. But she was happy Cake had the knack to do it.

"Wanna go dive down the lake and finally see the crystal kingdom?" Fionna asked.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. Today I'm goin' on a date with Monochromicorn. And I have to get ready!" the white and brown cat answered.

Fionna sighed, "Okay, I'll go play on BMO then." She sent Cake a reassuring smile, letting her friend know not to worry about it, and left Cake to herself to get ready.  
"Fionna!" squealed BMO; it had a cute little smile on its screen. "Want to play game?"

"Yep! Kompy's Kastle please!"

BMO's screen then changed to the game, Kompy's Kastle the game where the single player moves screen to screen, defeating enemies to get to their goal. Fionna was good at the game, but Cake was better. Too bad they couldn't play 2 player co-op.

_

A couple hours passed and Fionna was tired from playing. She paused the game, "BMO, I'm going to hang outside for a bit."

"OK Fionna!" BMO answered, the game screen switching back to BMO's face.  
Before Fionna was going to go outside the tree fort, Cake stepped out of the room, climbing down the ladder. "Hey baby, where ya goin'?"

"Oh just outside, I got tired of playing." the short girl answered. "You look nice. Where's Mono taking you?"

"I have no idea, I tried to force it out of him but he told me it's a surprise." the cat shrugged. "He just said to look nicer than I usually do." Cake said, blushing.

Fionna smiled, "I hope you have a good time tonight Cake. I'll see you later!" And with that Fionna was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Star Gazing

**Hey guys, I'm sorry the chapters have been so short and I've been posting them late. It's because of school and all my honors and AP classes and I'm studying for the SAT because I test on Saturday so I haven't been able to make them longer. But I am determined to make these chapters longer and hopefully the story will have more than fifteen chapters. **

**On another note thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love the support you all have been giving me. It's giving me more confidence in this story than I had at first. c:**

Chapter 3

It was nice outside, breezy but not freezing. And the sun was beginning to set. _Marshall must be waking up right now_; she thought to herself.

Fionna didn't want to go bother him just yet, so she went on through the Grasslands, hoping something would happen so she could take her mind off of the vampire for a little while.

But everything seemed calm.

Ice Queen was shockingly quiet, and there weren't any ferocious beasts to fight off, or some minor problem to solve. Aaa was too quiet for comfort.

The Vampire King had just woken up from his slumber, wearing only his grey boxers. He guessed it was around 7:00 PM but he was too lazy to go check it anyway.

He floated to his kitchen, and got some raspberries, and sucked the red out of them. Then he tossed the small colorless fruits aside.

He was going to go rest on the couch but the door began to slowly open. He suddenly became wide awake.

Marshall Lee then moved to a dark corner in his ceiling and watched for the intruder. Once he was about to strike, he noticed some familiar bunny ears and relaxed. '_It's just Fionna_.' He sighed in relief.

Suddenly he had an idea; he smiled slyly and turned invisible.

Fionna shut the door behind her, "Marshall? MARSHALL LEEEEEEEE! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" She yelled cheerfully. She looked around, with no sign of him. "That's weird… Marshall where are-"

Suddenly her vampire friend appeared in front of her face "Boo."

Fionna jumped. "What the flip, Marshall!" He couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Did I scare you?" He asked teasingly. Fionna pouted.

"No."

_Glob she's cute when she pouts_. "Well it sure seems like I did." he said smug. "I scared the O-so-brave adventuress with a simple 'Boo'."

Fionna stuck her tongue out at him. "I fight scarier things than you, you're like a little marshmallow." she smiled and raised her face up to the floating boy. "Marshy the marshmallow; how cute."

He glared. "Don't call me that."

"Marshy the Marshmallow. Marshy the Marshmallow. Marshy the Marshmallow." She chimed over and over. Marshall Lee wasn't amused.

"Don't call me that." he said again.

"Lalalala I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER HOW SOFT AND UN SCARY YOU ARE!"

He grew irritated and annoyed but couldn't take it anymore. He morphed into one of the scariest, creepiest creature of the night he could think of. Something Fionna hasn't seen yet.

"I AM NOT A MARSHMALLOW. I AM THE VAMPIRE KING. THE SON OF A DEMON, I CONTROL THE DEAD, AND I CAN DO EVEN MORE UNIMAGINABLE THINGS THAT NOBODY NORMAL COULD EVER THINK POSSIBLE." Then he morphed back into himself, "And I'm most definitely not a marshmallow."

Fionna stood there, stunned and wide eyed. But she mumbled under her breath. "You're still a marshmallow…"

Marshall of course heard that, with his sensitive bat hearing of course and grumbled.

"Why are you here bothering me? Aren't you supposed to be with your cat?" he snapped.

Fionna sighed. "Nope she's on a date with Monochromicorn, and I'm desperately bored with nothing to do. Aaa has been crazy lumpin' quiet. So I came here for some entertainment."

"Well you're getting nothing from me. I just woke up, and don't want to do anything." He replied, laying back in midair with his hands behind his head.

"C'mon Marshy I'm boorrrreeeedddddd." Cried Fionna. Pleading to her vampire friend and giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work on me, Fi."

"Okay what about this?" said the girl before jumping high and tackling the unsuspecting vampire boy to the floor. He grunted.

Fionna tried to ignore the abs on Marshal Lee's body, but it was pretty difficult since she was practically laying on them. Marshall Lee's body was pretty toned, arms, chest, stomach and even his legs which were pretty shocking since he never used them. And plus, he was in his boxers. Fionna blushed at her thoughts, and fought hard to brush them away.

"You know you're heavier then you look." He teased her; luckily, not seeing Fionna's blush. "Now get off, I'll get ready, glob."

Fionna smiled, "Make sure to take a bath, you stink." she wrinkled her nose at him.

Once Marshall was finally done, he and Fionna were out and about, it was dark outside. And the stars were twinkling in the clear night sky.

"The stars look so nice." Fionna said, looking up at the stars. She was always fascinated with the stars, and she knew that before the Mushroom War destroyed everything, the stars had names. And she knew the word for it, but couldn't really pronounce it well. Maybe Marshall Lee knows.

"Hey Mar Mar."

"Yeah, Fi?"

"Do you know anything about constaitions? Canstalins..? Con-sta-"

"Constellations?" responded Marshall Lee.

"Con-stellll-aa-tions? Constellations! Yeah those!"

Marshall chuckled, "Yeah, I kinda remember."

"Can you teach me about them?" she said, interested.

Marshall Lee smiled, "Sure Fi, sure." He then picked the girl up and floated to the nearest hill where they can see a little closer.

He set Fionna down beside him; their feet dangling a little from the steep edge. "Up there." Marshall started, pointed up to one of the groups of stars. "Is the Big Dipper, and right there is the little dipper. It looks like a spatula, sorta kinda."

Fionna looked up at the night sky, trying to see what Marshall did. But she could only see stars, and no figures. "Marsh, I don't see it." she said halfheartedly.

He chuckled, "Look again, a little to your right. Now do you see it?"

Fionna gasped, "Oh flip! That's so lumpin' cool!" she cried. "Tell me more tell me more!"

Marshall Lee spent around an hour, telling Fionna all about constellations; or what he remembers exactly. And he pointed some out for her, like Orion and his belt and Leo. Fionna was mesmerized, her face lit up with every new constellation she learned. Marshall loved seeing her this way, which is probably why he spent so much time teaching her.

"Whoa" said Fionna. "I didn't know there were so many out there."

"Well, actually Fi, you don't know about a lot of things. " Marshall teased. Fionna couldn't help but glare.

"Oh excuse me Mr. I-Know-Everything" She mocked, making Marshall smirk and float up out of his position.

"I do know more than you." He chimed, trying to get Fiona a bit irritated.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"No-" there was a scream in the far distance. Ruining the playful moment the two were having.

"Come on! Someone needs our help!" Fionna declared before running to the direction of the yell.

Marshall sighed, saying "So much for that," before following his brave little friend.

**There's short Chapter three, I'm sorry again :c Once this SAT thing is finally out of the way these chapters will be longer and way more detailed.**

**Thanks again guys, please review! 3**

**- xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: A Giant Fight

**This will probably be the last chapter that I will be uploading this week until maybe Sunday, due to school ad the SAT, and then on that Saturday after the test. I'm going to go eat a burger with some friends, relax about the test, pig out when I get home, and stay in bed all day and catch up on the Adventure **  
**Time episodes that I've missed.  
**

**But don't worry guys, I'm already working on Chapter 7, I mean I'd be on Chapter 9 today but school is taking up my life and energy away.  
**

**Being a Junior sucks. **

**But I hope this chapter will make things better and I apologize again. I think it's relatively short because I SUCK at explaining fight scenes. But I will get better! **

Chapter 4

Fionna's sword was at the ready, while Marshall was on the defensive. But then they noticed who made the scream.

"LSP?" Fionna asked, confused.

"You…made that shriek?" Marshall asked, pointing at the prince.

"Uh yah I mean I AM IN DANGER HERE!" Lumpy Space Prince exclaimed.

Fionna and Marshall searched around, there wasn't anything that didn't seem unusual.

"LSP, are you sure? I don't see any danger." Fionna stated, still confused.

Lumpy Space Prince looked all around him frantically. "What the freaking lumps! He was just here!"

"What was just here…?" Fionna asked again.

"Look. I was making camp here with all my rope and food and stuff because my lumping parents were being crazy jerks about this whole party thing I wanted to go to because everybody is going to be there and-"

"For Globs sake, answer the freaking question!" Marshall snapped. He was hovering a few inches over Fionna, with his arms crossed.

"Well Marshall Lee you don't have to- HEY, HEY GUYS! HELP!"

Suddenly LSP was lifted off the ground into thin air, dangling from one, well I guess you could say _lump. _

"What the-" before Fionna could finish she was flung from her spot across the ground and into a tree. She moaned in pain and got back up, then realized what her opponent was.

"Giant!" she yelled. "Marshall! Be careful! It's one of those tricky Giants!" By "tricky giants" Fionna meant it was the type of giant that would turn invisible and really mess you up. What also sucks is that when they're invisible you can't even hear them. So when they take a step, you don't hear or feel their heavy, vibrating steps like you normally would when they were visible.

Not to mention you don't know when they're going to hit you, talk about surprise attack.

Marshall was suddenly pushed back by the giant, landing hard on the ground. Fionna ran towards him. "Marshall! Marshall, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it takes more than just a shove to injure me." The boy grunted out. Fionna was getting angry, LSP was dangling for life, and now Marshall was getting hurt. She pointed her sword at the direction where LSP was and sprinted. She was constantly hitting air, trying to find the Giant's foot to spear the sword in.

She then by chance, she hit the giant. And he groaned loudly, his invisibility wearing off. Now Fionna knew what to do.

"Marshall! Get LSP on my signal!" she directed. But Marshall didn't want to watch. He joined the fight, floating high to meet face to face with the ugly giant.

The Giant wasn't much of a sight, with its bruises, scratches and injuries on its face. (He could definitely pass for Shrek's older, bigger brother.) But Marshall has seen uglier things, especially inside the Nightosphere. Things people can't imagine, things that come into peoples nightmares.

Marshall really couldn't do much in his normal form, so he formed into a bat. Since it is stronger, and he could do more damage in this form. He began slashing at the giant, creating deep gashes on its face and arms. Hitting every spot Fionna couldn't.

Even though she was human and she didn't have any special powers or magic or whatever; she did put up a good fight. She was smart, cunning, and sneaky (if she didn't yell out her next move) and had great agility and speed. Injuring and sometimes killing her enemies were pretty easy unless they put up a good fight. And this giant really wasn't giving a fight.

Fionna kept on dodging the Giant's steps, trying not to get crushed. Maneuvering her sword in each direction the creature moved. Both Fionna and Marshall were doing a good job at tiring the opponent out; but it wasn't going to do much. But then the girl had an idea.

"LSP! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD A ROPE?!" the girl called out.

"UH YEAH BUT HOW'S A GLOBBING ROPE GOING TO HELP ME FIONNA!"

The young heroine ignored the prince and dashed towards his campground. Moving swiftly, jumping out of the giants way.

"Gotta get the rope, gotta get the rope, gotta get the rope, gotta get the rope." She repeated.

She made it to the camp, jumping over his sleeping bag and sliding behind the tree, where the rope was resting and grabbed it. She then got back onto her feet and sprinted towards the giant, and made a knot.

Fionna began wrapping the rope around the giant, first around it's legs and then to his waist, Marshall saw what his friend was doing and dove down, taking the rope from her hand and continued wrapping it around the giant tightly.

Suddenly the humongous creature was losing his balance, and began to fall, dropping the purple prince from his grasp.

LSP shrieked, again like a terrified little girl. He was about to hit the ground when Fionna caught him, doing a somersault after the catch. She placed him safely on the ground and sprang back up, watching the giant fall.

As Marshall Lee finished wrapping the rope around the giant, one of his wings scratched one of its eyes, making it yell in pain and go blind. But once it hit the ground the giant stopped moving. Either he was unconscious or he was dead.

Marshall transformed back into his normal self and landed next to Fionna, he didn't have any injuries but when he looked at Fionna, she had a couple scratches on her face.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine." panted the girl, giving Marshall a small smile. She then turned to a very over exaggerating lumpy prince.

He kept on yelling things like "Oh my Glob I almost freaking DIED" and shaking, and nobody could calm him down. Marshall was getting annoyed, I mean Lumpy Space Prince can host a pretty sick party but when he was around a fight or part of one its something he wasn't very pleasing to be around.

"LSP, LSP calm down!" yelled Fionna. "It's already over. Nothing else is going to happen." But knowing how much the prince wasn't going to calm down, and knowing that if she doesn't do something Marshall is going to explode. Fionna took one of the can of beans from his stash and threw one at him.

LSP took the can and immediately calmed down. Marshall and Fionna sighed in relief.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Marshall said before sweeping Fionna off her feet and floating towards the direction of the tree fort.

**I hope this is okay, sigh. I love you guys though! Thank you for your patience! Please review! I desperately need some feedback. I only have six and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not :c**

**-xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss

**The SAT's were so HORRIBLE. I was dying so SLOWLY. It has TEN SECTIONS OF PURE MISERY. UGH. I hope my scores are high because I need to go to a good college. _sigh._**

**Also, I keep forgetting to do this, but thankfully I was reminded.  
**

**I need to thank and give credit to my editor, who is also one of my best friends; Nicole. (Naikoru96) because without her my story wouldn't flow at all. Thankfully she's one badass editor.**

**Also, I need to give credit to Edward. Without that wad this story wouldn't have had a name. It would've just been called Fiollee. And that's a lame name. So yeah.  
**

**THANK YOU EDWARD AND NICOLE. (they're also going out haha I ship it "Edole" "Nicward")**

**Okay so here's chapter five, I'm currently working on chapter eight as we speak. So maybe chapter six will be posted tomorrow. I really don't want to post a chapter without the following chapters done because then I will not be posting regularly due to me being a nerd at school.**

Chapter 5

It was a cool morning and all Fionna could think of was about last night after Marshall dropped her off at the tree house.

_

Marshall put Fionna down on the wooden balcony that was high up in the tree fort. It led straight too Fionna and Cake's bedroom, where no doubt Cake is probably asleep.

"Thanks for taking me home." Fionna said sincerely. "And sorry about dragging you into that."

Marshall Lee smirked, "You wouldn't have won without me." He said smug. Watching the girls glare.

"Oh yeah, sure. Because I need the Vampire King to help me kick butt." said the girl, putting her hands on her hips. "I could've won that fight without you." She turned towards the wooden door that would lead her inside, but Marshall got a hold of her and before she could do anything her back was against the bark. With Marshall's arms keeping her from escaping.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to win this fight." Marshall smirked, starring deep into Fionna's beautiful blue eyes. All Fionna could do was stare back into the vampires pitch black eyes, trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

The heroine breathed, she had a blank stare set on the boy. Noticing his features; his messy black hair that fell perfectly on his face, his dark, mysterious black eyes that she could never figure out, and his lips, which were soft and inviting. She locked eyes with him again, and she watched him lean in. She closed her eyes slowly as he leaned in closer, and when their lips finally touched she melted right into his grasp. No words could describe what this meant to her; all she knew was that she wanted more. She wrapped her hands behind his neck, letting him go in for a deeper kiss. She could feel Marshall's hands move down to her waist and pull her closer to him, making her want him more.

Marshall's lips parted from hers and moved down her neck, kissing it softly being careful not to puncture her with his fangs, He could feel Fionna breathing rapidly, and he swore he heard her give out a little moan. He fought so hard not to become wild, to resist the temptation, but Fionna only drew him closer.

Marshall then swiftly went back to Fionna's lips, this time a little more rough due to him fighting back the urge to take her to his place. Fionna seemed to like it though because he felt her smile in between each kiss. She definitely wanted more.

Knowing this wasn't the right time, Marshall quickly broke it off before going anywhere further with the situation. He could see the disappointment in Fionna's eyes, and he felt bad for it. Not now, not here.

Fionna was trying to catch her breath, taking the air in slowly as she starred at the Vampire King. She had to fight with herself from kissing him again because she really, really wanted too.

"Go to bed Fi." Marshall said smiling at her, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before floating out of her reach.

"Goodnight Marshall Lee…" was all she could get out.

Now Fionna wasn't sure how she felt about Marshall. He was her best friend, her pal, they did a lot together. Kept each other's secrets, knew each other's weaknesses. And now each time she thought of him she felt butterflies in her stomach. And they were never this strong, not even when she had a crush on Prince Gumball.

And believe me her crush on Gumball was intense. Even though she was around thirteen at the time, she'd think of going on dates, and marrying him, and possibly having children with him; a boy and a girl. And occasionally writing down her name and his name surrounded by small little doodle hearts. You know, the normal typical crush stages.

Even though she hasn't done any of these things for Marshall. She's beginning to realize that she probably does have stronger feelings for the vampire king. Feelings that gave her butterflies and leading to anxiety and then too a minor stomach ache.

She really hated not knowing what to do.

_Do I really like Marshall Lee? I can't! I couldn't. He's your best friend! You don't make out with your best friend and like it Fionna! _She argued inside her head. _In fact you don't make out with your best friend at all…._

She heaved a big sigh and slipped out of her bed, still mildly covered by her many soft furs. Looking around her room, she did feel a bit at ease even at her hurting tummy. It was messy as usual, since she and Cake never have enough time to even clean the place up or at least make it decent.

It was a fairly small room with a whole lot of clutter. With one bed since Cake slept inside a drawer, which is pretty comfortable since she stuffs it with furs, leaving her to sleep pretty well. The bathroom was across Fionna's bed, and it was pretty big, she could have a party in there if she wanted too. She wouldn't of course, because who hosts a party inside a huge bathroom?

The rest of the bedroom is just surrounded by stuff. There's some drawers, and small tables that hold all there stuff. Even though they're pretty useless since their things are _all over the floor. _Like their clothes, and their shoes and some papers are scattered all over the ground when BMO slipped on the actual stack, making the papers fly all over the room.

In conclusion Fionna and Cake aren't the cleanest people in the land, but they don't really care. There's too much going on in Aaa to care about a huge mess inside their room.

Fionna sighed again, glancing over at Cake who was fast asleep. She knew she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. So she shrugged it off and finally got off the bed, the furs gently brushing off her body.

She walked down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed some bread from the cupboard. She took out two slices and popped them into the toaster before going into the fridge and taking out some strawberry jam. The bread popped out of the toaster and made Fionna jump and squeak before realizing it's just toast and not a monster that's here to kill her. Fionna may be brave but she still freaks out when the toast jump out of the toaster.

It's a light breakfast, with eggs, bacon, and lightly toasted bread with strawberry jam and a mug of hot chocolate to wash it all down. Fionna doesn't really eat as much as she used to like when she was younger. Now she gets full with a little bit of food unlike before. And she was pleased with this, because she didn't have to feel gross after words knowing she pigged out.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she washed the few dishes that were piling up in the sink. I mean, Fionna and Cake are messy but when it comes to the kitchen Fionna cleans it spotless. She usually does it alone since Cake absolutely _hates_ water and won't do anything or go anywhere if there is water involved.

"Guess I should go shower." she says to herself. She makes her way to the bathroom which is adjacent to the kitchen and shuts the door. She turns on the water and setting the nob to the left so the cold water will be hot. While she waits she undresses and messes with her hair for a while. Running her hands through it, shaking it around, pulling her around over her upper lip, creating a mustache. She looks at herself in the mirror and laughs at herself, then she notices the fog on the mirror and recognizes that it's time to get in.

The water is nice against her skin, leaving her to smile because the hot water gets her body to warm up. The mornings in Aaa are usually cold, so a hot shower is needed to warm a human girls body up.

Now that Fionna was awake, fed, and clean. There was nothing more left for her to do except think about Marshall Lee. It's not like she had a choice, because the thoughts of him and his kiss were racing back out of her unconscious. She was done with the distractions of her not-so-busy morning.

She thought about how his kisses made her feel, I mean. They've only kissed twice but they sent electricity through her body. Each time his lips touched hers she never wanted to stop, but Marshall Lee always did. Fionna doesn't know why though because this is new to her, and she's sure Marshall Lee knows why _he_ broke off every kiss.

She's positive its not her kissing, because if he's done it twice it obviously means she's not a bad kisser. And he has done it twice, she never kissed him first. It was Marshall that always made the first move. But it's not like Fionna was complaining, whenever her lips met his it was only them alone. Everything else was blocked out, muffled, out of her reach. And it scared her. She wasn't sure if that was normal or bad or weird or whatever because Marshall Lee was Fionna's first kiss.

Marshall Lee was Fionna's first kiss and it was the best, most addicting thing she's ever been a part of. It was scary but the fact that it was Marshall Lee and no other guy's lips pressed against hers made the fear go away. She always felt protected around him but now that she's actually witnessed how gentle and possessive he gets when he's leaned in makes her feel like nothing can ever hurt her ever again.

Fionna lays on the couch, pondering about all these new feelings for this boy. And she's come to understand that she does in fact have feelings for Marshall Lee.

She smiled to herself and rested her arm over her eyes, because at this point. She felt happy.

**This chapter was going to be so short but I hate short chapters and looking back at the other chapters they've been short due to my busy life but do not fret! Longer chapters await! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I loved typing up Fionna's feelings because it's just so darn cute #^_^#**

**P.S THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! I seriously LOVE you guys you're so amazing :3**

**-xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble in the Vampire Realm

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted since Sunday! This week so major stressful! But now it's Friday sooo FANFICTION TIME! :D**

**Oh and like I said, I might change it to M.. maybe. I still have time to make up my mind though. c:**

**So here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!  
**

Chapter 6

It had been a couple of hours since he got into his bed and sleep was still evading him; so Marshall Lee picked up his bass and began strumming in the dark. It was about midmorning, and he was exhausted. Marshall loved to sleep, especially sleeping in and if he didn't get to sleep, he would be really grumpy and irritable. However, this wasn't the case this time. His mind was still trying to reel in the event that had occurred only a few hours ago.

He thought that maybe if he played a few chords, and sang something maybe he'd finally get a grip and fully comprehend the situation. But each time he began to play, no words escaped from his lips. Marshall Lee soon came to realize that the only way he'd be able to understand the situation and admit his feelings was through Fionna. Problem is: Fionna is too stubborn to admit to her feelings. She usually kept them well hidden unless Marshall coaxes them out of her.

"Why do I suddenly feel this way? Fionna's my best friend, my pal; she's an adventuress, the heroine of Aaa." He said proudly about his friend only to slump back down in his position. "And she's too good for me…"

He strummed his bass again, playing a slow, sad melody.

_Beautiful hero  
How did you do this to me?  
Stumbling over my feet when I see you._

Beautiful hero  
Bravest one in Aaa  
Man, I don't deserve you.

When did I ever get like this?  
Why did I even lean in for a kiss?  
You've got me stuck between yes and no

Baby when you find out I hope you don't go.

Marshall sighed, how could he fall for his best friend? He never thought he'd see Fionna in any other way. When they first met and he evicted Fionna and Cake from their home; claiming it as his before the two were even born. He found Fionna as a cute little kid, who could definitely kill him if she wanted to.

But he never imagined that his friendship with his cute little blue bunny would transform into something way more intense. He started to think that this connection he had with Fionna could be stronger than the one he had with Ashley. He was pretty happy about that though; the relationship with Ashley did not turn out well. Especially since she stole his toy doll Hambo in exchange for this Cherry Blossom wand thing which was totally lame and messed up.

It's also pretty sad that he hasn't seen Hambo since, because Ashley wouldn't tell him where he was, all he knew was that Hambo was in a witch's possession.

Marshall looked around his room which was pretty big. His bed that he usually never sleeps in is in the middle of the room, with the head touching the grey wall. It was never made, not even when Fionna came to visit because he knows she could care less about how his bed looks like. His walk in closet was to the far right if you were standing in the doorway to enter his room. It didn't really have much of anything inside of it. There were only red plaid shirts, some denim jeans, his grey hoodie, and his usual old red converse. Not to mention the monkey suit he keeps to the far left of the closet that he never uses.

On the opposite side of the room was his Oak Brown drawer, with a lamp on top and a picture frame of him and Fionna. He chuckled when he saw the photo because he remembers how hard Fionna tried to get him to take a picture with her. Marshall wasn't a fan of getting his picture taken because he hates the bright, blinding flash of the camera. And even though it was Fionna, he wasn't going to take the picture with her. In the end, he just surrendered and let Cake take the picture of the two because Fionna wasn't going to give up until he agreed to be in it.

There's that thought again: Fionna.

Marshall Lee had to admit, Fionna was beautiful. Her blue eyes were hypnotizing; they were such a pretty shade of blue. He wasn't sure what color her eyes were, but each time he looked into them he didn't want to look away. Her smile was pretty cute, it was a genuine smile, one he hasn't seen in years, and the laugh that came out of it was even cuter.

Fionna's feminine body wasn't just something to ignore, she had curves that can make a guy go wild. And beautiful, long blond hair that falls perfectly down her body, making her even more gorgeous. And since Marshall was just a guy, immortal or not; he did like to look at Fionna's body. He couldn't help himself, he just finds himself getting lost whenever he stares for too long. He's just lucky she's never come to notice.

He was suddenly feeling tired, and the thoughts began to drift out of his mind.

"Maybe I can finally go to sleep." he grumbled to himself.

Just as Marshall was going to change out of his attire and finally rest, there was a rapid tapping on his door.

"Who in their right mind would knock on my damn door?"

He floated down into his dark living room and moved towards the door, cracking it open to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me your highness, but I have urgent news to tell you. I know it's last minute and I know you hate being bothered about this sort of stuff but it's very important."

"Like what? What does the kingdom need me for? You guys haven't needed me for centuries; you all do what you gotta do. You don't need a king to rule you all around." replied Marshall harshly.

"I know sir, but this is far too important to just ignore."

"I'm sorry James but I'm pretty sure you guys can take care of it yourselves."

"But sir I-"

"Goodbye James." Marshall let out.

Just as he was shutting the door, a thin grayish arm extended out and pushed it back out.

"Marshall, this is urgent. Don't be a whiny baby and let us in. Or else I'll just go through the door." Said the thin grayish arm.

"Oh hello Jade, seems like you haven't changed at all." The vampire king remarked sarcastically and he opened the door fully to let in his assistants.

Jade gave a smug smile, "And you haven't grown up. Come on James." And with that the girl let herself in and plopped down onto the couch; extending her arms out to rest on the cushions while James sat straight on his section of the couch.

Marshall hovered in midair with his arms crossed, "Okay so what do you guys seriously want with me?"

"Marshall, there's been word going around the kingdom that the demons from the Nightosphere are fed up with us and you. I hear there have been riots all over the Nightosphere and your mom can't even stop them."

Then Marshall became intrigued, "Why with me? What'd I do?"

"They say you shouldn't be counted as a demon; since you're half demon and half vampire. They want to get rid of you, and they're beginning to blame your mom for it."

"And your mother has kept her word to not start a war with the kingdom, but she's not sure if she can stop the demons. They're terribly angry and getting completely out of hand." James piped in.

"My mom's all for chaos, why is she so concerned about this?"

"Because Marshall, you're her only son. She doesn't want to lose you too."

Marshall winced, remembering how tragic it was to see his dad die right in front of him and his mom. A few years before the Mushroom War his father was a victim of Tuberculosis, and he died when he was only six. Ever since then he's been afraid somebody might get the disease again. But after the war ended with everything, including the deadly diseases, he was happy he wouldn't see anybody else suffer from it.

"So what do we do?" He asked his assistants.

"We have to go down to the Nightosphere and check everything out for ourselves. We haven't gone down yet because we needed to tell you first. You are our king after all."

Marshall Lee nodded, "And after we find out for ourselves, we go back to the kingdom?"

"Precisely!" Exclaimed James, just getting a bit too overexcited.

"Alright, we'll go after the sun sets. I need to sleep before I have to deal with this." Marshall said, floating his way to his room and waving his hand around lazily.

"But your highness-"

"Leave him be James, he's just a kid." Jade said annoyed.

"Make yourselves comfortable, or go back to the realm! I don't care!" Marshall shouted from his bedroom. "Just don't disturb me!"

"I've had enough time wasted in this world, let's go back."

Jade and James then opened up a portal through one of the walls and walked in, the portal closing as they made their way to the kingdom.

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, c: Please review! and thanks for reading! You guys are the best!**

**-xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Distractions

**Seriously sorry about not posting as often as I'd like. Like I said crazy busy D: But thank you for being so patient! **

Chapter 7

Two, almost three weeks went by since Fionna has seen Marshall Lee. But she's been keeping herself occupied to get him out of her head for a while. And thankfully Aaa has been keeping her distracted.

Last week there was a fire in Raggedy Princes Kingdom. And it wasn't really a good thing but Fionna was ecstatic to hear that something was going on to possess from thinking about him. Cake couldn't help but give Fionna a look, seeing that she was actually happy that there were people practically being burned alive. The bunny eared adventuress had to make it clear that she wasn't happy about the destruction it was causing, but that there was finally something to do in Aaa that didn't require sitting in bed all day playing on BMO.

The fire was bad, really bad. Especially since it was the Raggedy Kingdom and if you're an inhabitant of this kingdom you will catch on fire very easily. When the girls got there, it was complete chaos. The fires were gigantic, and the people were frantic. Some managed to not get burned or catch on fire but others weren't so lucky.

Fionna and Cake managed to save all the people trapped inside the houses; thankfully they escaped with only minor injuries. And in the end the fire was put out, leaving the kingdom wet and covered in ash.

So Fionna and Cake were busy the entire week helping rebuild the place, and it's not so hard. It's just houses made of rags and worn out material that can be easily stitched together, and the people of the kingdom were still very injured but somehow the fire never made it to the hospital. Thank Glob.

Whoever wasn't severely injured helped with clean up and construction. All the wet, destroyed houses were thrown out, and the most of the ashes were cleaned away. Whatever was left of the ash, the wind took it and blew it somewhere else. All in all it made rebuilding easier.

Raggedy Prince was safe though, and so was the palace. The fire never spread so far to reach the palace anyway, so there was no real danger for the prince; just his people. Which isn't really that good either but in the end everyone was safe, just hurt. But they will get out of the hospital eventually.

For those two weeks Fionna and Cake have been at the Raggedy Kingdom, but now that everything is back to normal there, they really aren't needed.

Making those dreaded thoughts come back.

Fionna was getting upset, he hasn't come to visit and she hasn't seen him around. She's checked his house once or twice to see if he's been avoiding her, but each time she's been there he's never home.

She was clearly upset.

He's been gone for two weeks and hasn't said a word to her about his departure. She's worried about him, what if he's hurt? What if he's trapped somewhere and can't get out? What if he's dead?

Anxiety and fear shot up her body like an earthquake, causing her to shake violently in response. She hugged the couch pillow to her chest, frantically; as if the embrace would make her feel any better. It didn't, only made her worry about him more.

The fact that she couldn't do anything made her feel helpless. She is aware that she's desperate to know what's going on with Marshall Lee. And the pain in her stomach only makes it more noticeable. Glob she hates feeling helpless and desperate. It's just two emotions she doesn't agree with, being a brave adventuress and all.

"Fionna?" Cake asks worriedly, "Fionna!" again more loudly. The cat rushes to her side, pulling Fionna close to get her to stop shaking. "Baby what's wrong? Talk to me!"

Being held by Cake made Fionna a bit less shakier, her stomach pain fading away. She was still hugging the pillow tightly to her chest, and turned to her to Cake. "I'm worried, Cake."

"About what?" The cat says, confused, afraid and frantic. Fionna's pale, emotionless face begins to wince and her bottom lip begins to quiver.

"About Marshall." she managed to choke out, before burying her face into Cake's chest, being surrounded by soft white fur.

Now as we all know, Fionna isn't the type to just freak out like this. She's not to type to cry and to worry about something so small. But all these emotions and all the provoking thoughts in her head were making her weak and she couldn't help but break down. She didn't want to, she felt delicate and wobbly.

Cake heaved a sigh, and smiled warmly at Fionna; letting her know its okay. She played with her blond hair and let Fionna lay her head against her. "Fionna it's okay to worry, but I know he's fine. It's Marshall, as annoying and irritating as he can be. He's capable of taking care for himself." she hugged Fionna a big tighter.

Fionna couldn't help but smile a bit, with Cake everything felt better. She could be on her death bed and Cake would be there telling her everything was going to be alright. Cake calms her down, makes her stop crying, and helps her when she's emotionally destroyed.

But for this occasion, Fionna has to keep it a secret. Cake is still very afraid of Marshall, even though Marshall Lee doesn't wish to cause any harm to the cat, he just likes messing around and scaring her until her fur stands on end. It's quite funny actually.

The girl nodded, her face still on Cake's chest. "You're right." she says, muffled by all the fur she's surrounded by. Fionna releases herself from Cake, her eyes still a bit watery. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be baby, it's okay. You're worried, it's normal." The feline smiles again, giving Fionna one last reassuring squeeze before getting off the couch. "Why don't I bake you something?" Fionna's face lit up.

"Vanilla cake?" she pleaded softly.

"Whatever you want baby."

_

The vanilla cake was practically heaven, Cake's cakes are extra fluffy and soft and always have a slightly different taste compared to other cakes. It's a small taste that Fionna can't ever guess correctly. And each time she wants to know what it is Cake denies her and barricades her from the kitchen.

"Feel better?" Cake asks, looking over at Fionna, checking her reaction. Fionna did look better, she was already on her second slice, eating the delicious cake slowly, taking in each bite. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore, she didn't feel like crying, and her heart didn't ache.

"Yeah," she responds reassuringly before taking another bite. "Let's go on an adventure."

**Oh and sorry about the confusion with the whole "CHAPTER SIX NOTICE" thing, I needed to tell you guys what was up heh .o well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**-xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Crystal Kingdom

**Omg, all these reviews and favorites and views! I'm so happy guys thank you so much for all the support I've been getting. c: **

Chapter 8

The sun was warming up Fionna's body, giving her tingles all over her skin. She was relieved that she wasn't shaking so violently anymore due to what had happened not too long ago.

The two heroines were making their way through the grasslands, with the sun beaming on top of them. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight. The birds were singing and the day just seemed so perfect. All in all, it led Fionna to be in a good mood. When the day was crisp and clear, and nature seemed at peace. She was at her happiest, or at least second happiest ever since Marshall….

_Don't think about him! You're out on an adventure with Cake! Just go with the flow._ She glanced at Cake, worried that the cat had noticed but thankfully didn't. She sighed to herself and cocked her head to the side, trying to see what lay in the distance.

"I think that's the lake, Cake!" Fionna said in excitement.

Fionna and Cake were finally going to check out the Crystal Kingdom underneath the lake. Prince Gumball told the girls about the kingdom once when a long time ago, when Fionna was around fifteen. She was paying him a little visit in his lab and became curious as to what he was looking at through his microscope. It was tiny, and very shiny under the light. Once Fionna asked the prince what it was, he began to tell her that it was a crystal from the Crystal Kingdom that somehow washed up onto the shore of the lake. Gumball said he'd return it to the kingdom but one; he was made of sugar and if he would go to return it he would just dissolve and die before even making it to the dry kingdom and two; since it was Crystal, it's impossible to attach it back onto whatever it was a part of.

After that visit Fionna really wanted to go check the kingdom out for herself, but Cake was on the defensive.

"It's water, it's wet. No."

"But Cake!"

"Fionna, no."

"Come on!"

It took Fionna a long time to get Cake to realize that once they enter the water it's totally dry. Gumball said so. But Cake was stubborn and hated water, so she always said no. The young adventurous always brought up the kingdom at some random times when Cake was in a good mood, and it took a few years but Cake finally gave up and said yes.

"Well Fionna we're here." Cake said halfheartedly, starring into the lake. Her face was full of hesitation and disgust. Oh how she hates water. She looked at Fionna, who was giving her a big, kind smile. The girl shrugged her shoulders up and got on her tiptoes to stretch.

"Oh come on cake, you promised."

The Cake grumbled and crossed her arms, "Yeah yeah I know.."

Fionna laughed and put her hand on Cake's shoulder, "Just take a deep breath Cake and remember that the kingdom's dry."

Cake, sighing, nodded. "I trust you."

"1-2-3!"

The girls took a deep breath and jumped in, Fionna kept her eyes open and watched as the water created bubbles that surrounded them as they dipped down deeper and deeper. It was nice to see, the blue water just streaming upwards when their bodies broke it down. Fionna was beginning to worry, was the trip down seriously that long? Where's the kingdom? All these questions were interrupted once her feet felt a hard surface and their bodies hit the floor with a loud thud.

They both took a large gasp for breath, gripping their chests as to help their lungs. "That…was…so…long." Fionna choked out.

Cake nodded "Never…again."

Once they caught their breath, they stood up from the ground and looked around. It was just bare surface of the lake, but dry. Fionna looked upwards and to her surprise there was the water. It was just floating in midair, creating its own streams and swirls of water in itself. It was quite mesmerizing and beautiful to watch then Cake cleared her throat.

"Fionna, where's the kingdom? Don't tell me I'm all wet for nothing." the cat said irritated, getting on all fours to shake off the water; her tail becoming a poof. Fionna giggled but then became serious again.

"I don't know Cake, but maybe if we look for it we can find it. And if we don't, then at least we can say we tried. I mean-" she looks up and points at the floating water- "That looks pretty cool, so in the end at least we got something out of this." she smiled at her sister, hoping she felt the same.

Cake sighed and smiled back. "Alright baby, let's go." Cake then made herself a little bigger so Fionna could sit on her back while Cake ran to find the kingdom.

Quickly enough, they were right. A little more walking and they found it. In the distance, there was something sparkling, if the sun were shining direction on the object Fionna and Cake would've been completely blind.

"Whoa..." Fionna breathed mouth totally open. Cake couldn't believe her eyes either.

The Crystal Kingdom was beautiful, and literally made entirely out of crystal. The buildings seemed to collect each strand of light it could catch underwater and its people where walking crystals in all shapes and sizes, which was pretty interesting for Fionna.

The thought always ran in her head though, why was this kingdom under a lake? It's so beautiful that everyone should bask in its beauty. But then again, because of how beautiful it is, it's also a rare sight. People should come and find it if they want to see it for themselves. Just like Fionna and Cake did.

"This place is mathematical!" Fionna yelled, happily. She looked over at Cake and she agreed. It definitely was mathematical.

The sisters ventured through the glistening city, starring in awe as each new sighting came into view. Literally everything was made up of crystals, so delicate and fragile. Maybe this is why its at the bottom of the lake; for its protection.

The crystal people seemed to pay no mind to Fionna and Cake; they just looked and smiled, some even waved at the visitors. _They remind me of the Fluffy People._ Fionna thought. _So friendly_. The girls smiled and waved back, still taking in all the beauty of the small kingdom all made of crystal.

Since just seeing the kingdom was all an adventure within itself, and there were no monsters to destroy down here the girls decided to get back to the surface. They've been down here for about two hours and it was getting late.

Fionna yawned and stretched out a bit. "Ready Cake?"

The cat nodded, "Ready to be wet, again." she replied irritated.

They took a deep breath, held each other's hands and jumped up into the floating water. Fionna still kept her eyes open due to how fascinated she was with the water and how it bubbled and swirled around her body. But once they were close to the surface, they had to swim their way up.

Once they broke through the water's surface, Fionna and Cake took in deep breathes of sweet, sweet oxygen and swam to the shore. Once they got onto land they fell back on the sand and took in some air. It was dark now, and the stars were twinkling one by one, giving Fionna memories of her and Marshall on that one night. Fionna couldn't help but smile and feel the anxiety again. But she quickly brushed it off before it could exceed and looked over at Cake, who was shaking off her fur again. Drops of water falling on Fionna, she laughed.

"That was fun."

"Yes it was, but never again. No more water adventures!" Cake protested, all poofy again. At least she was dry, unlike a soaking wet Fionna. There was a little breeze and it made the girl shiver.

"Let's go to the tree fort, can't have you getting you sick now." Cake smiled and made herself bigger again so Fionna could sit on her. It's a quicker way to get home.

Disregarding the past events that happened earlier today, hanging out with Cake and checking out the Crystal Kingdom made Fionna's mood better. She wasn't worried or afraid or confused at the moment, and she was happy about that.

**Don't really have anything to say now, but please review! Much love!**

**-xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Unresolved

**It's like one in the morning here in not-so-sunny Florida, and I've been reading your comments. Want Marshall Lee? You got it. Luckily, I wrote this chapter just about Marshall. **

**Oh and well... soon, this will probably be rated M..or not I don't know. I'll probably keep it simple if anything. *said too much whoops***

**Here's chapter nine, at 1AM, because I love you guys. **

Chapter 9

"Well, that didn't work out the way we planned." said Marshall Lee. He had scratches and bruises on his face and arms, which were now holding his axe bass. He took a look at his assistants and chuckled. They were pretty scratched up too. Thankfully they were minor injuries and will be gone by morning.

Marshall Lee, Jade and James have been gone for two weeks and three days. They were stuck in the Nightosphere trying to make peace with the demon inhabited land. But demons are stubborn and arrogant and some were very much ignorant. And they couldn't and wouldn't see Marshall as one of them. Only as "scum" just like who he ruled over. This did make Marshall pretty angry, but he wasn't going to waste his energy on some defenseless creatures that are having tantrums.

Honestly, he could seriously care less about what these demons thought of him. He just didn't want another war, it causes too much damage and deaths and it's seriously all a waste of time. Why kill each other when you can just agree with something and forget about the argument? That's how he thought of it.

All Marshall really wanted to do was to get home, sleep in again, eat, play his bass and see Fionna. He was seriously going crazy, but he wasn't going to show Jade and James that. For the past two weeks all he wanted to do was go see Fionna and make her laugh and see her smile and feel wanted. Fionna is the only person who made him feel that way. Probably one of the reasons why he's so attached to her.

During the entire trip that was strictly only for business, Fionna never left his mind. He was desperate for her, as sad and weak as that sounds. The thought of her was driving him crazy and he was going to explode. Luckily this whole thing wasn't that long, but it was still torturing him. She was the only thing on his mind, only time when she wasn't was when he had to talk about this whole war business and how they needed to prevent it.

"We're seriously not seeing any progress here what-so-ever." said Jade, who was studying the bruise on her right arm. It was a minor purple dent in her skin that will go away in a couple hours, just like the rest of her injuries. "I have a bad feeling that there will be a war. And if there isn't one, then we were almost way too late to stop it." she then flickered her eyes at the boy king. "Meaning you are going to have to come down to the kingdom and pay all of us a visit in a couple weeks."

Marshall Lee growled. He hates paying visits. Everyone makes such a big deal out of it, and it's not that he doesn't like the attention. He just doesn't like people treating him like a saint, idolizing him. Marshall is no saint, everyone knows that. He's a trouble making king who is the son of a demon, he can rip you apart limb from limb, suck your blood dry, become a terrifying creature of the night, and kill on instinct and not show any remorse. He was far off from being a saint. Yet the citizens of his kingdom didn't see him that way.

"Give us time to get the palace ready, and to inform the rest of the council and the citizens," stated James. He looked like he was the worst looking vampire compared to Marshall and Jade. Since James was so skinny and non-violent, he took most of the hard punches. But just like Marshall's injuries, they'll be gone by morning. James isn't the type to fight; he's more of the designer, informer and mapping out type of guy. In fact those are his three jobs in the kingdom. James is one of Marshall's most trusted assistants in his council. Probably because he's so loyal to Marshall, and how James has told Marshall some of his deepest secrets before he became king. Marshall actually let out some of his secrets to him; he didn't have to worry though. James has never told a soul, living or dead.

One of James secrets was that he was gay. Marshall was the only person he's ever told because he knew Marshall wouldn't judge him or tell anybody. And Marshall is still the only person he knows, James doesn't have the courage to tell his secret openly. Not even to Jade, who was like an older sister to him. Marshall was actually shocked that James was gay, because before he became king and James became head of all of his jobs. James was actually a very manly type of guy. There wasn't one hint that told the king he was gay. But when the secret was out, James started to slowly show it.

The king nodded at his assistants, pretty annoyed that he had to go to the vampire realm.

"Just let me know before so I can prepare myself. You both know how much I hate it there." he replied dryly.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah. We figured as much since you practically left us and never came back."

"All part of the title baby." Marshall said smug, "Being king lets me do whatever I want."

"But it comes with responsibilities." Jade remarked, annoyed.

"You all can obviously take care of yourselves. You only need me for problems like this whole war thing."

The girl opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, but then closed it again. This time keeping it shut. Marshall stood there smirking and she knew he had a point. He then turned his attention back to James.

"Do what you gotta do, just be sure to tell me when I have to go."

James nodded at his king. "I will your highness."

"And Jade, get the troops ready. If there is a war, we need them alert. Start their training again."

Marshall never spoke in his serious king voice. It was always deep and full of pride. When he gave commands there wasn't any time to full around, he needed that person to listen.

"I'll tell Will to get them ready." she responded. Will was also in Marshall's council, he was in command of all the warriors in the Royal Army.

Now that all that was out of the way, the Vampire King lifted his feet from the ground and hovered in midair.

"If there's anything else just tell me. But don't bother me anymore." And that was their signal to leave.

Jade shrugged her shoulders and looked at James again, and then they walked out of Marshall's house and made their way deeper into the cave, where their portal to the kingdom awaited them.

**It's short sadly, but I know you guys don't mind much. More chapters to come! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Back

**Yeee. Chapter Ten! I hope you guys like it, c: Oh and my editor is pretty busy, so the next couple chapters will probably have a few errors. But I'll check on them before I post them, promise. (:**

Chapter 10

She could hear her footsteps echo through the broad cave at a steady pace; observing the little house in front of her. The lights were on. She thought. _Could it be?_

Now with each step she took her anxiety grew higher. She felt happiness settle in her stomach and butterflies flutter around it. But she could also feel a big anger begin to boil within her. Marshall has been gone for more than two weeks and he didn't tell her where he was going. What made matters worse was that it was after the entire intimate scene on her balcony.

Her swift walking grew, reached a faster pace and before she knew it she was running, her feelings taking over. She needed to see if it was really her beloved friend in the home and not some unwanted visitor. Her mind reeled; her head was smothered with different thoughts. None of them were making any sense and before she could make any of them reasonable she felt herself reach the unlocked doorknob and practically throw herself through the entrance, the door slamming loudly behind her.

"Marshall Lee!" she screamed, full of anger and happiness. She wasn't sure if she should hug him or rip him to bits. But right now, she wasn't thinking and let her anger get the best of her. She moved towards him and slapped him before she could stop herself.

"Ow! My cheek meat! What the glob Fionna?!" Marshall responded surprised. He starred wide eyed at the fuming Fionna, whose face was switching from anger to wrinkling up to stop herself from slipping tears.

"You just disappear from the face of the world! You left me alone and confused! I was going crazy Marshall! After that night I've been so confused and trying to jump to a conclusion with these new feelings that you've been giving me! And then you just vanish!" her face was beginning to turn red and was covered with tears. "I was worried about you! I thought you were dead or trapped in some dark place and had no way out! I thought you were mad at me or didn't want to see me ever again because of what happened! I thought I did something wrong! But I didn't know because I couldn't find you!" she roared, choking up. Her eyes were stinging from the tears and her face felt extremely hot. She just starred at the boy in front of her, who was still wide eyed and surprised.

She broke her gaze and put her hands over her face to cover it. Little sobs were heard inside her little cocoon. She knew that seeing Marshall was going to overwhelm her, but she didn't know it was going to be this bad. She's never felt so childish and weak. Marshall Lee on the other hand was totally shocked at what just occurred. He's never seen Fionna look so upset; so sad, she's never cried so hard. He felt guilty, and all he wanted to do know was to wrap his arms around her and get her to stop crying.

That's exactly what he did.

Fionna instantly was surrounded by two arms, and was pulled close to a chest. Marshall's chest. She suddenly wasn't tense anymore and relaxed in his embrace. Her faint sobs slowly stopping, she felt whole again.

"Shh…it's okay Fi… I'm sorry." Marshall cooed, holding the girls head to his chest with his left arm and holding her waist with his right; trying to pull her in as deep as he could into her arms. He knew she stopped crying, because her breathing was smooth again. And for a brief moment, the two friends stayed like this. Standing in each other's embrace in Marshall's dimly lit living room.

"Marshall…" Fionna finally said, "You're crushing me." Marshall Lee then quickly released his bunny eared friend, giving the two a space between them. He never let go of her though. And he didn't ever want to again. His hands were cupping her face, and his thumbs wiped the tears from her beautiful pink face. He smiled at her, and smiled wider when she gave him a little smile back.

"It's okay now, Fi. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here now, and you won't be alone anymore."

Fionna blinked at him, still smiling. She wrapped her arms around him again, not wanting to let go of him. She nestled her head on his chest, her ear where his heart should be and relaxed again. Marshall's arms finding their way around her little body.

"Where were you?" she asked faintly. The vampire king sighed, and instantly pulled her closer.

"Vampire stuff Fi, I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you beforehand. It was...short notice." Fionna could hear the guilt in his voice, and she was upset that she got him to feel that way.

She then noticed the scratches and bruises on his neck and arms. Instantly moving her head out of his chest and studied his face. She didn't notice until now, he was totally scratched up. She starred wide eyed and had a worried look and Marshall chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"Don't worry Fi. They'll be gone by sunrise. I'm fine." he said, knowing she was going to ask about his injuries.

She didn't want to ruin the moment, and didn't say anything else. Right now she just wanted to feel complete again. And being with Marshall Lee did that for her. She wasn't feeling empty, and she didn't have a hole in her heart anymore. It was full again, knowing that he was okay.

Her feet instantly left the ground, and she was lifted into the air. Marshall's arms never letting her go. They both made their way to the couch, floating. And Fionna ended up sitting on Marshall's lap, coiled into a little ball with his arms around her. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck. She noticed the two twin bite marks on his neck and she studied them, yup. Two little holes that never healed but never bled. She snuggled closer, if that was possible and starred at the TV, which was on. Playing some movie that was made before the Mushroom War.

Their breathing matched perfectly, chest rising and falling at the same time. No words were spoken, and it didn't feel awkward. It just felt like the void between them was sealed. It was a good feeling, something they didn't want to lose ever again.

Marshall Lee and Fionna the Human were finally complete again.

**So much cute Fiolee I can't deal with this. Haha, okay so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! **

**-xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Last Night

**I'M GOING TO TAMPA TOMORROW MORNING WOOO HOOO. SPRING BREAK. HOLLA AT CHU. **

**Okay anyways, sup. This is chapter eleven. I took a risk with this chapter, and it's a huge risk because I feel like I moved way too quick and escalated too quickly but as they say. "Yolo." **

**Oh, and like I said my editor is busy so if there's errors;_ my fault._  
**

**PLEASE give me your opinion of this chapter, I just hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

**P.S: Italics means flashback.  
**

Chapter 11

The mattress felt different, the room wasn't the same, and the greyish arm laying over her tummy wasn't something she normally woke up to every morning. She thought it was just a dream, but it was actually reality.

Fionna had slept with Marshall Lee.

It's not what you think, she was fully clothed. Although he was only in a black and grey pair of checkered boxers. Nothing _really_ happened last night. But sleeping over at the Vampire Kings house wasn't something Fionna had ever done, though she wasn't complaining. Cake might be a little worried though.

Marshall Lee was actually very nice to sleep with, and he actually sleeps in his bed. He doesn't hover over it like she though he did, unless he does hover but since she was here he'd rather sleep next to her.. Marshall's also a very protective person to sleep with. He always had some part of him on Fionna. Whether it was his arm, his leg, his head, his hand, even his entire body. Some part of him never left her side, and she liked that.

The night before was a hit in the face with all these new emotions that Fionna couldn't contain. And once she finally saw Marshall Lee and had him in her arms where he belonged, all the emotions swept out of her like a hurricane. She practically _told_ her feelings for the vampire-demon boy, just not directly; and she was afraid. Afraid that he might not feel the exact same way, and afraid he probably didn't catch on. What if he's just messing with her? He teases her about everything, these kisses could be part of that. Making her all confused and dizzy. But Marshall wouldn't go that far, would he?

After the whole scene she created in his living room, and after the quiet connection they both had on the couch. The rest of the night went by like a blur, even though nothing _that_ serious really happened. But the night passed by as if the void that was going on for two weeks never even happened. Fionna remembers yawning in Marshalls arms, telling him that she was exhausted. And Marshall picking her up and taking her to his room, where he threw her some boxers as an excuse for comfy shorts and a black wife beater. Again Marshall had to turn around even though he really, really, _really_ wanted to watch. After that Fionna crawled into his bed half asleep, covering her head when Marshall started to undress himself _right in front of her. _

"_Fionna, come on. It's not like you don't want to see." he teased her. Fionna giggled under the black sheet and waited patiently. "Fi, you're going to see me like this anyways. I'm too lazy to grab another tank for myself." Fionna sighed and peaked a little over the blanket, and she had to stop herself from drooling. Marshall Lee was just so unbelievably sexy. And she hated that these thoughts were crawling into her head but she seriously couldn't help it. All she could do was stare in awe like a complete idiot. The blanket dropped her from grasp and she squeaked and glanced back at Marshall, feeling a deep red blush forming on her cheeks. _

"_Like the view?" he teased, noticing Fionna's cheeks flush bright red. Grinning, he actually ran to his bed instead of floating and plopped down on his side; which is different. Fionna still hiding her gaze on this body. He's toned, with a six pack and a V-line and a happy trail and it made Fionna feel hot in an uncomfortable way because she's never felt like this. Not even for Gumball, which is a surprise for all of us. His arms had muscles but they weren't too noticeable and his legs weren't as skinny as she thought. The sensation going on somewhere underneath her belly was weird and she tried really hard to ignore it and not show it to the grinning Marshall. "C'mon Fi, just go to sleep." he said before taking her bunny hat and tossing it across the room where his clothes were laying. "You don't need that hat, it's bed time." _

_Fionna stuck her tongue out at him and was about to say something in return but was stopped when warm lips crashed against hers. Marshalls hands took her head and gently pressed against her, giving her a lingering kiss before breaking it off so Fionna could take in some air. He pulled her on top of him, making her straddle him and brought her close. Their bottom regions nearly touching, the temperature between them grew very hot. And Fionna leaned in this time, kissing cautiously, growing nervous. She felt his fork like tongue touch her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she let it. Allowing her body to get used to the new feeling. _

_Marshall's hands began to explore Fionna's hourglass body, gently caressing her thighs and then moving up into her shirt. First grasping her sides and gently squeezing them before he started to stroke her over her bellybutton, moving in an upwards motion. Fionna let out a little squeak, breaking off the kiss. Realizing her mistake she went back and connected her lips with his again. Running her hands through his messy, soft black hair. She was running out of breath but she didn't want to stop what was going on here, but she was human and she had to stop at some point for some hair and Marshall noticed this. _

_He ended up moving down, kissing her chin and then downwards, before moving to the side of her neck and staying there. He could sense her rapid heart rate, and her blood pumping. He could dig in her neck and taste her if he really wanted too, yet he controlled himself because this is Fionna. And he cared deeply about her, and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. So he simply softly grazed her neck with his fangs, and kissed her. He knew she was going to end up with hickies but at this rate he was sure she didn't care. _

_Fionna was panting, her chest rising and dropping at a pretty quick speed, but she tried to control it. She closed her eyes and let herself embark in Marshall's grasp. Biting her lip with each movement he made. His hands traveled upwards towards her breasts and that let goose bumps to appear on her skin. But before she knew it, he dropped his hands and grabbed her head again, pulling her into a deep kiss. Fionna whined in debate at his sudden move but didn't break away. _

_He really didn't want to stop himself, but he wasn't sure if Fionna was ready for this entirely knew thing. He didn't want to take advantage of her, and so he felt the need to stop before he got too far. Marshall Lee is a very experienced guy, heck if you've been living for over 1,000 years, wouldn't you be too? He knew the basics, he knew the tricks and he knew exactly how to tease a girl and to get her where he wanted her. On the other hand, Fionna was a virgin, completely inexperienced and vulnerable and innocent in every way possible. She had no idea how to react to anything that had to do with sex, probably didn't know what the body parts in her and Marshall's body did, and was probably nervous. He didn't want to take things too fast, and make her uncomfortable. This is Fionna we're talking about, a girl who Marshall has cared deeply for and is the only girl he's ever actually had a huge connection with. Hurting her wasn't an option, leaving her wasn't an option, and most importantly; taking her innocence when she isn't ready yet is not an option. But, hopefully, this long, passionate kiss would make up for it. Once he broke away, he held Fionna's waist, afraid she might fall over due to how weak she must've been. Their foreheads touching, he smiled at her and then rolled her back on her side. _

"_Not fair Marshy.." Fionna said before yawning. _

"_You're tired Fi, go to sleep. It's late." Marshall cooed, moving the lose strands of her hair from her face. Her cheeks were slightly pink and all Marshall could do was smile at her. He took her in closer and wrapped his arms around her protectively, letting her snuggle into his bare chest. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries, getting Marshall to automatically pull her in more, so he could snuggle on her and protect her from the night. "Goodnight Marshmallow.." was what she left out before drifting off to sleep. _

Okay so maybe something did happen last night, but it didn't get too far.. Sadly. So Fionna lay in bed pondering about how she felt about the sudden actions Marshall did. She wasn't sure what was going on last night; because she's knew to all of this. She understood that he was more knowledgeable with everything that has to do with that type of stuff. While she knew nothing, and would probably mess up if it went too far because she is so innocent. This new experience got her excited, even though she was probably really bad at it. A feeling in her gut was saying to keep going, fight for dominance, learn new things because "you're ready for this." But then, her gut told her this is too fast, you don't know what to do, you're not ready. Stop, stop, stop.

And it wasn't that she wasn't ready for sex, because she knew she was. Cake had explained how it all works to her a few years ago, and at first Fionna was afraid and disgusted. Now that she's older though, and now that Marshall Lee is displaying all the signs; it made her feel ready. The only thing holding her back is her doubts that she'll mess up or hurt him during the intimate moment, and she really doesn't want that. Talk about embarrassing.

Fionna couldn't help but smile at herself though, because it was so new to her and she actually enjoyed it. Especially because it was with Marshall Lee, she trusted him and if he did something she wasn't really afraid at all. Marshall would never hurt her, and if he was going to fast it wouldn't bother Fionna, and if push comes to shove she would tell him if any bizz comes up in her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore that startled her, she looked over and realized it was Marshall. She giggled to herself, knowing he wouldn't wake up. Marshall was facing up with his mouth open, he had a little bit of drool going down his mouth. His left arm was slightly slumping off the side of the bed. His hair was over his eyes, and he was snoring lightly; it was cute.

Fionna moved onto her side, her left arm underneath her for support, and lifted her right hand to play with his hair. It was so soft against her fingers, she loved the texture. She twisted it around, letting it fall out of her grasp. It made his hair messier, but she loves his messy hair. If it was neat she'd probably burst out laughing, she can't imagine Marshall having his hair combed back, it'll look weird.

Marshall made a little sound and Fionna quickly jerked her hand away, afraid she woke him. She stared blankly at the sleeping demon boy, taking a sigh of relief when he didn't wake. Relaxing, she looked around the dark room. Her eyes were getting used to the darkness, so she sort of made out some of the things in his room. Like his red axe bass, leaning on one of the walls perfectly still. And his drawer, with the picture of Marshall and she. Memories clouded her head as she remembered how much of a challenge it was to get him to be in that picture. Shaking her head, she looked to the slightly open closet that had piles of clothes on the ground. The plaid shirts, jeans, _boxers_.

Shaking her head again, she smiled and decided it was time to get out of bed. She swiftly got off the mattress, the sheet leaving her body as she watched Marshall the entire time just to be sure she didn't wake him. Since he didn't, she cheered to herself quietly and climbed down the ladder.

"Breakfast, breakfast, what's for breakfast." Fionna muttered to herself. Marshall really didn't have much in his kitchen. But luckily, he had enough ingredients to make some pancakes. _Red Velvet pancakes isn't such a bad idea_ she sang in her head. Since she was so short, she had to get on her tiptoes to grab some of the ingredients in the cupboards. But once she had taken what she needed out, she looked at it and said "I hope this makes enough.."

Marshall woke dizzily to the smell of pancakes, he suddenly jerked awake and looked to his side. "Fionna?" he called, not loud enough for her to hear. His hand was on the side where she was asleep, and it was still warm. _So it wasn't a dream.. _he grinned to himself, happy about what almost went down last night. He pulled the black sheet off of him, and floated downstairs. The smell of pancakes getting stronger, red velvet?

He landed onto the ground and glanced over at the little figure in the kitchen. She was flipping the last batch of pancakes, with two white plates on the island across from her. They were stacked with pancakes and the steam was escaping, signaling that they were still very hot. Marshall's eyes then moved back at Fionna, eying her down. His eyes stopping at her butt, it really did look great in his boxers. And he couldn't help but stare, but he knew he had to snap out of his gaze.

Finally Fionna was done with the batter, and just as she turned off the stove two arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to squeak and jump a little. _Never saw me coming. _He smirked.

"Good morning beautiful." he cooed in her ear, it wasn't something he normally said. But Marshall Lee is actually very romantic if he wants to be. And it only shows if the girl he's acting this way for deserves it. He could bring her flowers, man up and hold her hand, sing her to sleep, cuddle; he'll go to the Nightosphere and back for whoever it was he was spoiling and being mushy for. It was entirely out of his bad boy character; however if his feelings for someone were very strong, his reputation didn't really matter. At least, for a few minutes. Hey, the son of a demon and king of vampires needs to keep his harsh, demonic nature out there for everyone to see. To be threatening and slow some evil. It's all in the job description.

But for Fionna, he'll let himself slip.

"Good morning Marshy, I didn't think you'd be awake. It's early." Fionna chimed happily, she turned around in his arms to face him. "Didja miss me?" he asked smirking. Fionna scoffed, "Nope!" Marshall growled and pulled her closer, "Now?" Fionna grinned, "Nooope." Then he leaned in and kissed her, asking for entrance with his tongue again. Fionna let him, and she cupped his face. Marshall lifted her up, and Fionna bent her knees while she was in the air.

Marshall broke the kiss and held her, and in a husky voice said. "What about now?" All Fionna could do was nod her head shyly, "Mhmm.." The vampire smirked and put her back down. "And what's all this?" he asked, pretending not to know. "Red Velvet pancakes." the young adventurous responded. Marshall sat down on one of the stools and stuck a fang into one of the pancakes. "Yum."

He made Fionna smiled all shyly, and it was pretty cute. He loved it when she smiled. He pulled the stool out and nudged for her to sit next to him. "Eat Fi." he ordered, giving her a demanding look. Without a reply, Fionna sat down on the wooden stool and dug in. She was starving.

"Like 'em?" she asked innocently, hoping he did. "Yeah, even though I can't actually eat them." he replied smugly, giving her a smirk. Fionna nudged his side and giggled. Nothing else was said, the two ate their breakfast quietly, enjoying each others company.

**The ending is pretty awkward, but I didn't know how to finish the chapter! I didn't want a cliffhanger! This one's too cute for that. **

**I just hope you all enjoyed it, but because of this big risk. I need major feedback, so if you can please leave me a review. I need to know if I did okay. .  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Business

**Sorry for the long wait guys! And thanks for the nice comments on my previous chapter! You guys are the best c: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's short, because I kind a hit writers block. But here it is!**

Chapter 12

"Marshall, why are you still in your boxers?" Fionna asked, fresh out of the shower. Her blond hair was dripping, and she had on her trademark outfit; the blue shirt, blue skirt, knee high socks. Her Mary Janes' were still in Marshall's bedroom and her hair was too wet to wear her white bunny hat. She cocked her head to the side and starred Marshall down, trying not to bite her lip.

Marshall noticed this and chuckled, "Well Fi, you seem to be enjoying the view." he lifted himself off the ground and put his hands behind his head. "So why should I?"

Fionna flushed red, and turned around so he wouldn't see. "I-I..do not!" she stuttered. She could hear Marshall chuckling, "Admit it, Fi." he said coolly.

She turned around and playfully punched his arm, giggling. "Nah." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "I don't like the view." Marshall gasped, pretending to feel hurt.

"Wow Fionna, didn't know you felt that way." he frowned, and moved out of his laid back position. "That hurt." he starred at her, his faced in a hurt expression. He turned around to leave but Fionna felt guilty and rushed after him. "Marshall wait!"

She took his arm and he stopped mid-flight, smirking to himself before putting on a sad face in front of Fionna. She looked him in the eyes, "Marsh I didn't mean it I'm sorry. You don't have to go put on clothes if you don't want too." she said apologetically. She sounded so innocent and upset that she hurt Marshall Lee, and he found it cute. He still frowned, "No no Fionna, I don't want to bother you with this." he said, sounding disgusted with himself. He actually knew he looked pretty darn good, and he could see the way Fionna looked at him. He just didn't say anything.

"No Marshy, you don't have too. I was just kidding." gosh, she sounded so desperate, but she was afraid she actually hurt his feelings. "You actually look..-she hesitated- good.." she said softly, eyeing Marshall's features again. She fidgeted with her hands, and blushed a bit. She darted her eyes from him to the floor and tried to contain herself. Before she knew it Marshall's bare chest was hovering in front of her face and she had to look up at him because he was too tall. His gaze was fixed onto hers and she couldn't help but blush again, covering one of her cheeks with her hand. Her face moved down and her eyes caught his stomach again. The view was so nice, and before she could stop herself she bit her lip. Marshall cleared his throat and Fionna suddenly darted her gaze back to Marshall. "Wha-" then Marshall leaned in for a deep kiss, taking Fionna closer to him. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, and his hands on her waist, so she kissed back. Not regretting it.

One Marshall finally broke it off he said, "Yeah well I'm gonna go shower." he smirked and floated to the bathroom; leaving Fionna alone for a good thirty minutes.

She was laying down on the couch comfortably, watching a some scary movie Marshall had in his collection. It had demons, and blood, and parts that jumped out at her. It made Fionna nervous but not entirely afraid. It's just an old movie, and none of those things were real. So there wasn't much to worry about.

Then she heard a doorknob twist open, and steam pouring out of the bathroom; signaling that the vampire king was finally finished with his shower. He stepped out in only a towel, and he was dripping wet. His jet black hair damp, he shook his head around a bit so the water could get off and it was messy like usual. That made Fionna giggle a bit before returning her gaze to his wet body. It looked even better than before, and the fact that he was in only a towel that can easily come off made her excited and anxious all at the same time. Her thoughts were driving her wild and she fought the urge to bite her lip again. Marshall caught her gaze and smiled smugly, "Can't take your eyes off of me I see."

"I-I-I" Fionna stuttered, "Uhhh.." she let out nervous, she covered her face with her hands embarrassed. "Sorry Marshy." she apologized shyly. She then felt little drops of water falling on her and she gasped and looked up. "Hey!" she giggled, "Stop that!" she tried to cover herself but it was no use. Marshalls hair was still very wet and these water droplets will keep attacking her unless she did something about it.

Fionna got up and tackled him to the ground, praying his towel was still tied to his lower body. She was scared to look down, but did anyway without realizing. Yup. Towel still on. She sighed, relieved; but also was a bit disappointed. Part of her wanted the towel to fall off, because… well she doesn't know why. Her eyes darted back to his, who were looking at her hungrily. "Fi, it isn't fair that I'm here almost naked and you're fully clothed." Before Fionna could stop him, his hands moved quickly to her teal shirt, and just as it was about to rain clothes up in the living room. The front door opened.

"Did we walk in at a bad time?" James asked, embarrassed. He was skinny and short. His skin the same color as Marshall's, and he had the same twin bite marks on his neck. His hair was pure white, and it was styled like Gumballs. He was wearing pants that looked really tight, and a maroon colored V-neck T-shirt; which was also pretty tight.

Marshall cleared his throat, still underneath Fionna. Fionna stood there paralyzed, because let's face it things were going to go down and then two strangers barged in on the fun.

"Having fun, huh Marshall?" the female said, baring her fangs. She was tall, and has a slender body. Long, choppy black hair flowed to her waist, and she had bite marks on her neck also. She just wore a black tank top, jeans and boots.

"I didn't know you played with your food." she said hissing. Her eyes turned red, and her fangs came out even more. Vampires. Fionna then stood up from Marshall and moved to a combat stance, since her sword was in Marshall's room. She would have to fight without it.

"I am not food! I'll rip your fangs out before you stick them into my neck!" she yelled defensively.

The vampire laughed hysterically. "She's cute."

Marshall Lee stood up, annoyed. He gripped his towel and moved in front of Fionna, so she wouldn't go berserk and all that jazz. "Fionna, this is Jade and James. Jade and James, Fionna."

"What?" Fionna asked, confused. She was still in her pose; ready for an attack, even if she was behind Marshall. "Who are they?"

"My assistants." Marshall replied, "My eyes and ears in the Vampire Kingdom when I'm not there."

"Which is most of the time." responded Jade in an annoyed tone. Her eyes now on the half-naked vampire king. "Marshall, why aren't you dressed? You obviously had company." Jade remarked, moving her head slightly at Fionna's direction.

Marshall growled, "She didn't mind." he smirked at the vampire girl, who glared back.

"Go put on some clothes. We have some business to take care of."

**Like I said, short. :c but don't worry. Writers block isn't forever! :D Please leave a review, you guys are awesome!**

**-xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Adventure?

**I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been almost two weeks, but I've been working on the other chapters and I started school on Monday again so no life! I'm already typing up chapter eighteen, reason I'm only on eighteen is because I had major writers block on seventeen's ending. :-( but I got it now, and I will be updating more frequently, promise! School's just been murdering me slowly. Especially in my AP Psychology class. ;-;**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews guys, I love you all. Without my readers this story wouldn't have gotten far honestly. I know it's not one of the best stories, but hey it's something. And I think it's pretty decent for a beginner writer! So thank you so much, it's seriously appreciated. c:**

**Enough talk! Here's Chapter Thirteen!**

Chapter 13

"So you're saying we have to go, now?" the Vampire King asked, he wasn't amused at this new information. He was finally with his little bunny girl, and he has to be ripped apart from her again? He felt angry, leave it to him being king to ruin something. He looked over at a confused Fionna, who was twirling her blond curls. Her bunny hat was still up in Marshall's room, she was going to get it. But this seemed important.

"What's going on?" she asked, curious. She looked over at Marshall, "Vampire bizz?" He nodded slowly and he seemed angry. He wore a slight frown on his face, and his eyes were full of anger.

"There's been a lot of stuff going on Fi. Which is why I've been gone for so long," he trailed off.

"Well since you didn't tell me last night, can you tell me now?" she asked, puzzled. The tension in the room was starting to settle into her. And she was growing worried, because with whatever was going on down in the Vampire Kingdom. It seemed pretty darn serious. And she needed to know, because she was a hero, an adventurer, and whenever there was danger she didn't think twice before jumping into it.

"We're on a brink of war." called out James, who was sitting up straight in one of the stools. His hands were intertwined with each other and he had a pretty serious look on his face. "Between the demons of the Nightosphere and the Vampires." His voice was pretty deep, and he had a little accent that Fionna has heard before, but she couldn't grasp the name of it.

"Wait, with the Nightosphere? But why? Marshall's half demon. So why would there be a war against him?" the tone in her voice sounded confused and worried. She glanced over at Marshall Lee, who kept his gaze on the granite of the table they were surrounding.

"The demons of the Nightosphere think of us as good for nothing, inhuman vermin." Jade piped in, her tone of voice calm. She continued, "They've been starting riots in the Nightosphere, all being extremely chaotic." she paused, and looked at the king. "We all know Hannah is all for chaos and destruction. But right now this pertains to Marshall, and she's actually worried about it."

"Worried?" Fionna asked, this time sounding confused again.

"Well Marshall is her only son, and she also promised that she would never start a war with us. She isn't helping the demons with this one, it's all on them. They keep trying to persuade her to start the war, but she doesn't listen to them and just gives them something in return for their…rebellious character."

"Something pretty bad I bet." the adventuress said, she looked over at Marshall Lee, who was being quiet during the entire explanation. "I want to help."  
"Fionna," Marshall finally said "No. It's too risky, and it's not your fight." he argued. He was getting angrier by the second, and when he heard that his little bunny wanted to join the fight. It set him off, and he got up from the stool and practically towered over the little heroin "You'll get hurt! Or worse, killed! I can't let that happen to you! Demons are terrible creatures, and when angry they will do horrific things! And Vampires are cold blooded killers, who feel no remorse for any living thing! If you go down there you won't even last five minutes! Once they pick up your scent and it'll be too late!"

"Marshall Lee, I don't care!" yelled Fionna, "If you're going down there to fight. I am too! I'm not going to let you leave again and probably never come back! I won't let that happen!" she stood up from her seat and moved next to the pissed off Vampire King. "I'm not going to wait around here for days, maybe even months; for you to come back. I'll go crazy! I mean I was already going crazy before! Two weeks Marshall, two weeks! I was so scared that you were dead! I can't just sit here, knowing you're fighting in a war against your own kind; hoping you're okay! I need to be there to save your butt just in case!" she took the boys cold hands and gripped them tightly.

"I'm not afraid of a good fight, kicking down evil butt is what I do best." she paused, "And adventure is what I live for. I think of this whole war thing as a huge adventure just waiting for me. And I'm going whether you like it or not."

Marshall sighed, defeated. He looked into Fionna's blue eyes before bringing her into a tight hug. "There's no chance in changing that little mind of yours now, is there?" Fionna smiled in his grasp, aware that she won the small debate the two just had. The moment was ruined when someone cleared their throat though.

"So..." James said, trying to ease in the conversation. Jade crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot, starring the pair down.

"We already have begun training the troops. We informed everyone else about the incoming events, and we even got some volunteers from the kingdom to join in. Everybody else is preparing their shelters. We don't want any deaths, and even though we're all strong enough; demons are strong too." she put her hands on the table, "They're our toughest opponent. And losing to them is not an option. Right now, this is a winner takes all. Someone will go down, and one population will lower. And it won't be ours." she stood up straight again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have mapped out the entire battle, helping the general with his preparations. We have an idea on how to fight back. Demons are tricky, but Vampires are sly. Not to mention faster and way more cunning." James said as he pulled out a piece of paper, showing some drawings of armor. "I've also designed the uniform for our soldiers, and they're being made as we speak. They've been totally upgraded. The uniform is made with a special fabric mixed with spider cotton; it's strong enough to deflect any hit a demon might give. Any poison the demons might lash out will be absorbed by the spider cotton, it won't let any of the poison sink inside. Protecting the warriors from any of their venom." the group nodded in approval.

"Wow, you overestimated yourself there James." Jade commented, Marshall nodded in agreement.

"Sweet."

James smirked, "They're also very pleasing to the eye. If I say so myself." And he was right. The slick black uniform was very eye catching. It had long sleeves, and gold buttons running down the middle of the shirt. It was really did look like it was part of the Royal Army. The bottoms were also a sleek black, and had a gold button to hold it together. It was impressive to look at, and also very good for protection. James really did have a talent.

Jade turned her gaze from the new uniform to Fionna, who was still looking at the design. "We need to tell the kingdom about her. You know, so she won't become a meal." it sounded harsh, but she was right. Fionna was human, and human blood was so rare and so delicious and sweet to a vampire. Especially such innocent human blood, and Fionna's blood was just that. It really wasn't hard to ignore the scent of her blood. But for vampires who are rowdy and dangerous; it was difficult to pass out on. Marshall Lee had control over this, since he's known her for so long. The only time he sort of loses control is when her blood begins to rush rapidly, but he always keeps his cool because this is Fionna. And he doesn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Be sure to get it through their heads, or else they'll have to go through Me." the king replied, very seriously. He looked over at Fionna, and took her again and pulled her close.

"Mar Mar let go!" she debated, squirming in his arms. Marshall grinned and pulled her closer.

"Nope. You're going to be stuck here for a while." she kept on squirming, letting out little giggles at times.

"We'd better go." Jade said awkwardly, she looked over at James who was putting away his things. Once he was done they walked over to the door, Jade pausing and looking back. "See you later, Mar Mar." she said in a teasing tone before walking out and closing the door.

Then there was silence.

"They seem pretty cool." Fionna stated, still in Marshall's grasp. She had given up on trying to free herself from his embrace. So she lay back on his chest, and felt it rise and fall slowly. She looked up at him, and he was looking down at her. "Fionna," he started, before taking her in closer. "Are you sure you want to go with me?" he asked again, she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah Marsh, I really do. I can't let you go away again. I don't want you to go away again." she answered softly. She turned around and was face with chest, you know since Marshall is so tall. He chuckled and lifted himself up from the ground, taking Fionna with him. She squeaked a little, but relaxed once she was being supported by his body. She laid her head on his chest, and rested her legs on his.

"I'm not going anywhere Fi, I promise." he promised again. He ran his hand through her now dry blond locks and smiled a bit.

Then he felt her jump a little, and it startled him. Almost making him lose his balance and drop her, but he held her tightly so it wouldn't happen. "What's the matter, Fi?"

"I have to tell Cake!"

** I suck at creating Chapter names. I added them quite recently, and they're not the best.  
**

**I know it's pretty short, and it doesn't make up for the extra long gap I caused for almost two weeks. But it's something, and I hope you guys liked it. So please review, give me some feedback. And maybe some ideas! I'll take whatever you can give me. I just want you guys to enjoy the story more. (:**

**Next chapter will be up soon, promise! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Wrath of Cake

**I'm honestly wondering if you guys lost interest in my story due to that really long wait ,_, I'm sorry guys I was just crazy busy with my life. I can't always be on fanficiton and typing up chapters everyday. School's a killer. And Junior year is seriously the worst year. It's been the most fun, but the most stressing. God, Senior year. I can already imagine how bad you will be. -sobs-**

**I enjoyed this chapter, mostly because of Cake. I tried hard to tap into a sassy cat. Like, how does one become a sassy cat. I'm not sassy, so it was so difficult. I had to watch Fionna and Cake and Bad Little Boy around seven times before it finally crawled into my brain. Hopefully, I nailed it. I'm trying hard to say in character.**

**And that's another thing. I feel like they're slowly becoming OOC and I don't want that. Marshall isn't caring, or at least he doesn't show it. He's cocky, annoying, "evil", and daring. Fionna is naiive, and innocent, and stubborn, and strong. I've slipped here and there and I'm trying to catch myself now. It's hard because of how I want the story to go but I want to stay true to their character. So difficult.**

**Well, enough about things you guys probably don't care about. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 14

"FIONNA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU." the raging feline roared. She had grown big, taller than Fionna and her arms were flailing in the air. Then her big eyes grew big as she noticed the little purple bruises on the girl's neck. She bared her sharp teeth and furrowed her brow. Fionna gasped, remembering the hickies and instantly covered her neck "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL SCRATCH OFF HIS FACE AND RIP OFF HIS FANGS! I'LL PLAY JUMP ROPE WITH HIS SPLEEN! I'LL FEED HIM TO THE WOLVES! LET ME AT 'EM, LET ME AT 'EM!"

Fionna gasped and grabbed a now normal sized Cake, lifting her up and pulling her close so she doesn't run out the door. "Cake! It's okay! I'm fine!" she yelled, trying to get her sister to understand. Maybe she should've remembered the little bruises. But they didn't hurt her, so she forgot all about them. The cat growled, her claws barring out as she scratched the air.

"NO! NOBODY TOUCHES MAH BABY LIKE THAT! NO ONE!"

"Cake!" Fionna clutched the cat closer to her chest. "Nothing happened! They're just little bruises! They'll go away!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED?! NOTHING HAPPENED MAH BUTT! I WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU FIONNA?!" Cake was furious; her eyes were fuming with hatred. If you looked into them you'd probably see a pit of fire growing wildly by the minute. It didn't seem like she was going to come to her senses anytime soon. But Fionna knew exactly she what to do when she got crazy angry. The girl held her tightly to her chest with her left arm and with the right, began scratching behind one of Cake's ears.

Suddenly the cat relaxed, her once tense body was now puddy in Fionna's hands. The adventuress heard her sister purr and she sighed in relief at her calm sister.

"Fionna.." she cat said between purrs. "I'm still going to kill him.." Fionna heaved a sigh and stopped scratching behind Cake's ear.

"Seriously Cake?"

"He touched you, and there isn't even a tier one yet!" she argued, getting angry again.

"Cake, nothing happened last night. Okay?" the girl felt the slight lie between her teeth, but she knew nothing serious really happened last night. So it wasn't a complete lie.

Cake glared at her and sighed, she then hugged Fionna. "Baby I was so worried." she hugged her human sister tighter, "I just get worried when you're around that no good conniving Vampire." she let go and jumped out of Fionna's arms. She wasn't mad anymore, and she didn't want to claw out Marshall's face, or play around with his spine. She was stable, and that made Fionna relax a bit. She got that Cake was just worried and being the over protective sister that she was, but they're just hickies; they'll heal.

"I know Cake, I'm sorry." Fionna apologized and plopped down on the couch.

Cake made her way to the kitchen and began making some tea. Fionna wasn't sure what flavor of tea she was making, however it smelled really good and she really wanted a cup for herself. She could hear the boiling water coming from the teapot, but the tea wasn't ready yet. Cake was humming softly to herself as she waited patiently for the tea to finish up, there were two small white china tea cups on the counter for both Fionna and Cake. Both little cups were being held by a little white saucer with gold painted sash patterns painted onto the plate.

Fionna felt anxiety set in the pit of her stomach again, it's now or never.

"Hey Cake," she faintly asked, waiting for her sister to reply.

"Yeah Fi?" Cake called out from the kitchen, her attention still on the teapot.

"Uh…" the girl hesitated, but then gained some courage. She got up from the couch and made her way next to her sister, but away from the stove. She sucked in her breath.

"Marshall Lee needs my help because there's some type of war bizz going on with the Nightosphere and the Vampire Kingdom and I kindasortawannagoinandjoin because Marshall needs all the help he can get and I really don't him to disappear on me again and probably never come back." the wind was practically knocked right out of her since she said that so fast. She gasped in for oxygen and panted slightly. Cake's tail poofed upright while her face was expressionless.

Silence.

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO TO A DANGEROUS PLACE LIKE THAT, ALONE, WITH THAT BLOODSUCKER!" the Cake yelled, fuming again.

"Hey, I take offense to that." a cool voice said from above. Fionna jumped a bit, but smiled and looked up to see Marshall floating only a few inches above her, a black umbrella in his grasp.

"Marshall Lee!" she cheered happily. Marshall winked at her before directing his attention to the feline.

"She'll be safe with me." he added.

"Safe? Safe? Vampires and Demons, you call that safe?!" the cat shouted, giving the vampire a deathly glare. All Marshall did was shrug before landing on the ground next to the little bunny hero.

"I won't let anything touch her, if they even get near her I'll tear them apart." he replied, showing off his sharp teeth. His eyes changed from pitch black to deep red and he hissed.

Cake crossed her arms and glared, "I'm coming with you then!" she said, still not believing the vampire. But Fionna thought otherwise.

"Cake, no! As much as I want you to come with me I need you here with Lord M, just in case any bad guy butts get in the way!" Fionna said loudly, she looked at her sister and mouthed a 'please', giving her puppy dog eyes.

The feline sighed, not amused by the news at all. She looked at Marshall, her arms still crossed. "How long will this be?"

"Not sure." he responded coolly. He left his spot from the ground and lifted into the air, laying back with one hand behind his head. Cake growled to herself and then looked at Fionna.

"Fine." she said in defeat. "But Marshall Lee if anything happens to her I swear you will not see the moon again!" she hissed. Marshall chuckled before swooping down to pick up the blonde heroine into his lap. He took her hat from her head and placed it on his.

"She's safe with me."

The teapot suddenly went off, causing Fionna to jump and almost fall off of Marshall's lap, before he caught her by her waist and lifted her back into his embrace. "Glob Fionna, we're not even in the kingdom yet and you already need my help." he teased, showing off his fangs. She elbowed him gently, blushing.

"Come on you two, quit fooling around." Cake ushered them back to the living room, holding two cups of steaming hot tea. She walked to the couch and placed the cups on the little table in front of her before sitting down. Marshall floated to the cat set Fionna down on the couch, so she could drink her tea with her sister.

He hovered over them and watched, "You know, I never had tea. How does it taste?" he asked curiously, looking at the cups.

"Cake and PG's tea are usually sweet due to how much honey and sugar they both put in it." Fionna responded, blowing at the light honey brown liquid. "There's different types of flavors too, I don't know the names though."

"Hmm." he responded, he lost some of the curiosity though. He's used too not being able to eat or drink anything else but the color red. And, occasionally, blood; but only when he really needs it. Like it's a life or death situation type of deal. Tea seems really good, but he could live without ever tasting it. Wasn't a big deal.

Fionna looked up at the vampire boy, curiosity in her eyes. "So when do we go to the kingdom?" she asks, teacup in her hand. Marshall had his eyes closed, and now both arms were behind his resting head.

"In a day or two."

**I feel like they're getting shorter. I hate short. **

**Please review, and give me feedback. Negative or positive I won't take too much offense to it! Criticism is key to improving something! So go ahead! Thanks guys you're the best!**

**-xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: The Vampire Kingdom

**It's been long enough, so here's my ****_finally_**** edited Chapter 15.**

**Also, it might be disturbing and sad, but yesterday there were two explosions in my hometown, Boston Mass. I was seriously distraught, I have family there who ALMOST went to the marathon and there's hundreds of injured and three dead and I just cannot deal. I cried so much and it hit me so hard. Boston is seriously in my prayers and I hope that everyone gets out with a successful recovery. **

**Alright, I'm sorry if the previous paragraph hurt you or bothered you in anyway; I just needed to put this out there.**

**Here goes the next chapter.**

Chapter 15

Fionna's hands were holding the green backpack tightly and she was biting her bottom lip as she waited patiently for the vampire-demon boy. It was around 8AM, and right now Fionna would be fast asleep along with Marshall Lee. But today was the day they'd venture to the vampire realm. And for it being so early, it was seriously a crazy morning.  
Before Fionna got to Marshall's house, Cake was all motherly and worried about this whole issue. She kept pleading for her adopted sister to change her mind and to not go to her probable demise. But Fionna had her mind set on accompanying her friend, because she needed to know that he was going to be okay and not disappear on her again. Also, to Fionna this was like a new adventure. Its new ground, she knew it was nothing like Aaa. It's brutal, violent, and extremely dangerous; and it was calling out for her.  
Just as Fionna was about to step out the door, Cake wrapped around her body, giving her one of her hugs before nuzzling her head on Fionna's, giving out a faint purr. She told her to be careful, watch her back, and don't leave Marshall's side. Then she kissed her forehead and unwrapped herself from the heroine's body, they said their goodbyes and our little Fionna was on her way.

_

"Fi, I'm going to ask once more, are you sure you want to come?" Marshall called out from upstairs; he was doing something up in his room. Probably some weird ritual thing, Fionna didn't really want to go look. Once she heard his question she huffed, and got on her tiptoes.

"For the last time Marshall Lee, yes! I'm not letting you go away on me again! I'm not some little kid I am the Heroine of Aaa, a brave adventurous! I can take care of myself!"

The Vampire King swooped down from his room and hovered a few inches over Fionna, "You're so full of yourself Fi. Just ask you a simple question and you talk about yourself. Tsk tsk tsk." he said in a low, teasing tone.

Fionna glared at the floating boy, "Gah! You know what I meant!" he stomped onto the couch, and wiggled into it a little. The couch is so comfortable and soft; when she first sat in it she thought it was going to be as hard as a rock. Since Marshall barely sits in the thing; but it's actually comfortable to the body.  
Marshall floated over to his fridge and took out some cherries, then floated over to the couch. He sucked the color from the small fruit and then threw one at Fionna, who was still a little upset. The cherry bounced off her hat and landed on the floor, then another hit her head, and another, and soon she was surrounded by a bunch of grey cherries.

"Hey, Marshall! Quit it!" she argued, annoyed. The boy laughed, but was interrupted when a fist made contact with his face.

"Ow! Fionna, what did I say about hitting my cheek meat?!" he yelled, clutching his left cheek. His face was squished up and it made Fionna laugh.

"Stop pelting me with fruit then!"

Grinning, the girl stood up on the couch and grabbed Marshall's cheeks, pinching them and then squishing them together. He growled, and glared at Fionna.

"Aw, you look so cute Marshy! Such squishy cheeks!" she laughed, continuing her torment.

"Fionna if you weren't so strong your hands would definitely not be on my cheeks right now." Fionna stopped, and put her hands on her hips. She cocked her head to the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And where would they be?"

Marshall gave a toothy grin before grabbing Fionna's hands and pulling them behind her. Fionna lost her balance and fell back, bringing Marshall with her. His left hand was holding her hands back with ease, and his began tickling his bunny with his right. Fionna was squirming and laughing uncontrollably, oh how she hated being tickled. She couldn't fight back, because she was too busy laughing to do anything. She was wiggling violently, her eyes shut tight.

"Marshall! Haha-I'm-I'm-Hashanah! I'm going to-to-hehe-kick your buns!" she struggled to let out.

Marshall laughed, "Yeah. I'm soooo scared." he got on top of her, straddling her and still tickling her. Her arms were over her head, still being held by his strong arm. "Fi, you can't even control yourself. My buns will not be kicked." he teased. He then stopped and put his other hand on her wrist; pulling them apart but still keeping a tight grip. He then brought his knees to her sides so she would stop struggling to get out.

Fionna was pinned out easily by the boy vampire.

"I won." Marshall said coolly, smirking at the girl. Fionna's cheeks turned pink, as Marshall's face moved in closer to hers. Hey at least he wasn't going to kill her. Just as he was about to crush her lips with his, the door opened.

"Are we interrupting?" a males voice asked. Marshall growled and looked up, still holding the adventurous down.

"You guys have terrible timing." he glared at his assistants.

Jade laughed, "This is cute and all, but we don't have time for cute." he said seriously.

Marshall let go of Fionna, and hovered into the air. He then took her by the waist and put her on her feet. Jade looked around the living room, noticing the grey cherries on the ground.

"Jeez, you guys are messy." she stated, then became serious again. "The portals all ready to go. We just need you two." James moved towards Fionna and gave her a small gold and red badge.

"It's the Abadeer Family Crest. Everyone in the castle has one, it distinctly tells who is of importance and who isn't. You're one of the kings friends, and you're going to help fight. Wear this at all times and none of the vampires will do anything."

Marshall nodded, "They're gonna know you're human, but with that baby on they won't lay a fang on you."

Fionna grinned, and looked down at the badge. It had a flowing black and red design on the top of the shield, and there was a grey serpent tangling around three silver arrows. Each of the arrows heads were pointed onto the ends and middle of a gold crown. The snake's eyes were a bright red, and the shield was black.

"This is so math, dude!" she exclaimed happily, looking at James. "Thanks!"

"It'll protect you, you're under the kings surveillance, and you're part of the court now. Keep it on at all times." Jade firmly told the grinning Fionna. She then stepped out the door, motioning the others to follow with her left hand. They did, and Marshall actually locked the door just in case. He doesn't know how long they'll be gone. It could be weeks, months. He doesn't want anything calling his place home. Fionna looked at him confused, and he replied with a shrug.  
The swirling red and black portal was in the far corner of the cave, and if you looked at it for a long time you'd probably feel sick to your stomach.

Jade stood in front of it, facing the group first, "Watch your step when you get through the portal, the rocks aren't very strong. They'll crumble if you stand in the wrong place." then she walked through. The portal making a little sucking sound as her body went in, then James followed.

Marshall told Fionna to go first, "I'll be right behind you just in case you fall. Knowing how clumsy you are, it'll probably happen." he said with a smirk. Fionna sighed and stepped through, feeling a bit weird because the portal literally sucks you through to the other side. Then two grayish hands were on her waist, and she turned her head seeing Marshall behind her; then the portal closed.

It was pretty quiet, and the rock they were standing on reminded her of the hill Cake and she stood on to look over the ocean. She was looking over a forest, similar to the dark forest. Behind the forest was a lot of rock, and small homes. They looked simple, and were dark colors like grays and blacks. Behind the small town, was the silhouette of a huge black castle which had sharp towers and stood on a rocky hill. It seemed like it would come out a horror movie, but this was Marshall's castle and it was in the Vampire Kingdom. Definitely suited the scene. The sky was dark, with no stars in it to fill the space. In the background was a crimson red orb almost blood like and Fionna was a bit confused at the color.

"Isn't this place supposed to be totally dark?" she asked Marshall, confused.

"The red signals that soon the sky will be totally dark. It's like our version of a sunset and sunrise." he replied, Fionna was even more confused.

"I thought you guys burned in the sun..?"

Marshall chuckled, "Our sun doesn't kill us, and it's like a dark red. And it just gives us a bit of light during the day."

Fionna nodded, "Oohh."

"Ugh, stupid portal. Why is so far from the castle?" Jade complained, "We need to be there and it decides to just move all the way over here."

Marshall Lee huffed, "Quit complaining, you can float remember?" the King said to his assistant. Jade grumbled and hovered off the ground, along with James.

Marshall picked Fionna up bridal style and lifted into the air. She held on to him, her hands around his neck. She looked down at the kingdom, seeing all the other vampires. They were pretty tiny from up here, but deadly and dangerous down there. She shifted uncomfortably in the kings arms, and Marshall held her closer.

"Welcome to the Vampire Kingdom Fi." he said dryly. He saw the look on his bunny's face and chuckled, "Nothing is going to happen to you, not on my watch." he reassured her, Fionna moved in a bit closer to Marshall. She felt afraid, and she wasn't happy about it.

"What if they eat me?" she asked innocently, making Marshall Lee laugh.

"Fionna, we won't eat you. We'll just suck you dry." Fionna's face paled and became expressionless.

"Kidding." he said again. "Jade and James told everyone about you already, and gave them my orders. You'll be fine, just don't leave the castle grounds unless I'm with you." he ordered, sternly. Then softened up and kissed Fionna on the cheek. He knew this was a bad idea, but now Fionna's here. And all there's left to do is protect her and keep her away from harm. And that's going to be hard.

**Okay, so. That's that. Oh and I'm typing up chapter 21. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry I'm not as cheerful like I usually am. I'm just not in the best mood. **

**ALSO. I will be PMing each of you soon, or if you're a guest talking to you on here. I'm sorry I'm fifteen chapters late but it takes a while and I've been busy. But expect a message from me soon! **

**Please review! Thank you so much guys.**

**-xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16: The Royals

**I'm seriously sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy. And I really hate that I made you guys wait for this next chapter for so so long. I'm angry at myself. But oh well.**

**I'm also angry because I still haven't been able to message you guys. /:**

**Oh and to answer some questions.**

**No, sadly Fionna and Marshall aren't together yet. They're still going through some confusing feelings, and soon they will be I promise you this. Also, the assistants have bad timing because things can't go down in a rated T story :P But do not worry, I will be making an M Fiolee fic because my mind is constantly in the gutter and I really want to type one out so don't worry. c:**

** BubblyMeTiffany**

**Thank you so much! I literally smiled huge at your review and pictured you saying it with a British accent. **

** Guest**

**Oh my goodness thank you! I'm so happy you like and think of my story that way! It really makes me happy (:**

** romanticgirly23**

**Thank you love!**

**For the rest of you, you will get a PM. If it wont work for you, tell me and I'll thank you here.**

**Now, enjoy 16!**

Chapter 16

The ride to the castle didn't take long at all, probably about twenty minutes. It would've taken longer on foot, but thankfully Vampires can defy gravity.

The palace guards looked mean and definitely dangerous, when they spotted Fionna they're black eyes turned red and they barred their fangs. Until Marshall wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, giving his guards a glare; they returned to their quiet, still state. The black gates were opened, and there was a rocky path leading to the giant door. Once the doors were opened, Fionna was in awe, she had to stop herself from dropping her jaw.

The interior of the castle was beautiful. There were elaborately carved pillars leading to a giant ball room, where the floors were a glossy marble and the walls had red drapes for more effect. There was a gold chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, holding hundreds of lit candles. At the far end of the ball room was a huge red chair, which Fionna guessed had to be the throne. To her left and right were long hallways with many doors, and the same marble floor. At the top of the pillars were gold flowing designs painted beautifully to add more effect, and the entire room before her was easy on the eyes.

Fionna was pulled away from the ball room and into the right hallway, where at the end of it was a spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever if you looked up from the start. The railing was an antique gold, and it would help support Fionna when she climbed and descended from these stairs. But for now, she would have to be carried by Marshall Lee, bridal style; but she wasn't complaining. Like we all know, she loved being in his arms even if its for a few seconds.

They landed around the twelfth floor, and entered through the wooden door that lead to another long hallway with a bunch of other wooden doors. They all led to somewhere and that made Fionna's curiosity get stronger. She's already gone through most of Gumballs stack of pink doors in his castle, and they usually led to rooms for guest and storage and candy stuff. Some were totally off limits though, and were locked with a key that only Gumball and Peppermint Maid had access too. The only time Fionna is ever allowed in those room is if necessary; and there hasn't been a situation where they need to unlock those doors for. She hopes not all these are locked, but there's only one way to find out.

Marshall put Fionna down, but still had an arm around her protectively. It irked her, she could take care of herself. She's strong, and she can definitely kill a vampire if she needed too. But she knows he's super protective of her, and this is his kingdom, and lets not forget that she liked being this close to the vampire king. So she let it slide, because she let her feelings get the best of her.

They finally stopped at the end of the hallway, where a big door awaited them. James opened it, showing another big room with cream walls and elaborate designs painted gold. It had a few chairs and small tables, and there were red drapes hanging in some places around the room very elegantly. Also, there standing were probably around five vampires, all elaborately dressed. They just seemed to belong here, and then there was Marshall who's in jeans, a red plaid shirt and dirty red sneakers. He never dresses like a king, and it's probably because he doesn't care for it much.

"My King." the eldest said, he was dressed in some black cloak type thing. He had white hair and a pretty long white beard. "We've been waiting for your arrival." he had a pretty deep voice, and he spoke very calmly, his pronunciation with each letter was so perfect and crisp. You wouldn't be able to miss a word he said because of how clean and clear the words were spoken.

Marshall nodded, he had let go of Fionna's waist and had moved his hand to hers, she blushed at the new contact but didn't say a word. Her heart was pumping way too fast, afraid that the vampires might do something to her. Marshall could smell her pure human blood pumping and he brought his arm back around her, pulling her close. He whispered, "It's okay Fi. They wont do anything to you." in her ear. She shuddered at his hot breath around her neck and blushed a bit, but nodded slightly.

The new group of vampires were starring at Fionna judgingly. They seemed to have some harsh faces on, and they were starring her down hungrily. She was afraid, but she trusted Marshall's words and untensed in his grasp. She starred back, confident and determined, she wasn't going to show fear to these vampires.

"Is this the human?" asked one of the others, he was short and has short black hair. "Yes. And you will not touch her. Keep your hands off of her, she's mine." the Vampire King responded quite harshly, putting emphasis on the 'mine'. Fionna rolled her eyes, she was no one's, but she understood that Marshall's very possessive and right now he's not going to let anyone or anything touch her. The group nodded in understanding to their king, then another spoke out. "Well hello there, Fionna, is it?" yet another spoke out. He was dressed in a black 'Frock Coat' with a peaked cap. It had gold ampulets on each shoulder, with a few medals and a red rope looking thing on his uniform. There was a gold sash around his waist and a few more ropes tied around that. He was wearing black trousers with a long red line going down vertically on the opposite outside of his pants. And his cap was black with a red sash type thing, and the Abadeer Family Crest in the middle of it. The lid was aligned with gold. Standing next to him was another man in a black tunic and trousers, he also had a peaked cap which is similar to the other mans, but his didn't have the red sash thing. His tunic had gold ampulets on the shoulders, but instead of a gold sash he had a white belt with a gold buckle. Their trousers were similar, and they both had black dress shoes and white gloves.

The older man spoke up, "I am General William Peters. And this is John Carter, one of our men." he pointed to the younger man next to him, who bowed at the sight of his ruler. "My King." he said as he bowed, and Marshall rolled his eyes which were hiding under his jet black locks, he moved them to the side and nodded. Then the man extended out a hand for Fionna to shake, and Fionna did in return. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Fionna." Then he returned to his previous position, standing up straight with his hands crossed behind his back. Then the General spoke out, "I will be giving you the proper training, just in case a war does indeed break out." he smiled at Fionna before getting quiet. Then everyone's gaze switched to Marshall.

"Fionna, this is my court. They're the ones in charge of specific things in the castle." She noticed Jade and James made their way into the group. And Fionna understood, nodding. She smiled at the vampires, "Nice to meet you. I'm Fionna the Human. Heroine and Adventurous of The Land of Aaa." she waved her hand at them, innocently. She wasn't really good around royals, even though she spends most of her time saving them. Educate (?) and manners isn't something she's really good at. Cake's tried teaching her but she just can't get the hang of it. So waving her hand quickly will have to do.

Marshall had to hold back a laugh and stood up straight. He looked at Jade, and motioned for her to come to him. She followed orders and was now standing in the front of both he and the adventurous. "Take Fionna to her room." Jade nodded and walked to the door. Fionna looked at Marshall, confused. "Marshall..where-" He quickly moved them away from the group, and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I've got to go to a lame meeting Fi. I know you don't want me to leave because you'll miss my awesomeness." he paused and smirked, making Fionna softly punch him in the arm. "But as soon as I'm out I'll go see you." he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Jades one of my most trusted people in the court. You'll be safe with her." he smiled at her before letting her go off with Jade.

Fionna looked back at Marshall, stopping at the door. And she witnessed Marshall give her a sly smile and wink at her before turned his direction to his court. Fionna then shook her head and smiled, before following a now floating Jade.

_

The walk was quiet, and once they reached the room Fionna already knew it was going to be huge. The double gold doors screamed it out basically. Once inside, Fionna's jaw dropped. She's never been inside such a big room, she could fit Lumpy Space into this thing! The bed was huge, with a red silk comforter on it and a huge load of blankets. It was being held from the ceiling with strong heavy chains which were inside a white drape type cloths. It looked way to nice for her type, and knowing her she'll probably end up breaking it. She forced the thought away and looked around the room, there were two white nightstands on the opposite sides of the bed, and across from the bed was a white drawer. On the right side of the bed was a white vanity, carved with elegant looking designs. It had a oval shaped mirror with a flowing design surrounding it. The bathroom was on the left side of the room and Fionna was already wondering how big it was going to look.

"Here's your room, Marshall specifically told us to give you this room." Jade informed Fionna, who was still mesmerized by the largeness of the bedroom. "Why?" she asked, turning her attention to Jade. Jade shrugged her shoulders, "Probably because his room is right across from yours."

"Oh. That's why." she responded, mainly to herself. She made her way to the hovering bed and sat on it softly, afraid that if she collapses on it it'll fall from the ceiling. The bed swung from side to side because of the new weight put on it. Fionna gasped softly, the swinging was new to her. Jade opened the golden door, and before leaving she turned to Fionna. "I have to go to the meeting. Don't leave the room, wait till Marshall gets back." she said firmly. Then left, the door closing with a bang; the noise echoing through the room.

Fionna huffed and fell back on the soft mattress, the room, the castle, the people; they were just way to royal for her. It was all too much for one day, especially for a girl who lives so simple. Maybe this is why Marshall never comes here, he's a laid back, simple guy. This place is way to over the top for him. For the both of them. She was going to have to get used to this.

And she thought the Candy Kingdom was too much for her.

**Please review!**

**-xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17: New Grounds

**It's been ten days without an update for a new chapter. Sorry about that. School once again. I'm pretty sure you're all tired of my lame excuses, but they aren't lies. My life is constantly so busy. /:**

**So again, not edited. My editor is busy. Once she sends the email, it'll be updated. **

**Also, this chapter is different I guess. I don't know I was bored and really wanted something kind of surprising and stuff while the plot is still in tact. I don't know maybe it's me and it's not that big of a deal. Who knows, all I can say is I had some trouble with this one since I took a little turn with it. **

**Please enjoy chapter seventeen!**

Chapter 17

The red in the sky had finally disappeared, and it was actually pretty dark. But the streetlights of the town were on, dimly on, but at least that shed some light onto the situation. Fionna was overlooking the vampire realm on her balcony that was in her room. There was a slight wind, and it made Fionna's hair, or whatever was left out of her hat; move with it. She wrapped her fingers around the railing, holding on to it pretty tightly. She was seriously bored out of her mind, she tried to sleep, but couldn't. Tried to make up some game but none of them were fun with only one person.  
Then an idea struck her, she tilted her head towards the door, Exploring the castle would be fun. But I can't leave it! Jades orders! And orders are orders! She looked helplessly at the doorknob, But, exploring the castle wouldn't hurt anyone.. And it's not like I'm leaving the actual castle. Just my room… She sighed and put her hands to her face, "I should just do it.." she balled her hands into a fist and smirked, "Adventure!" she yelled to herself and ran to the door, she looked left and right, No sight of any vampires… then she slipped out the door and closed it softly.

She ran down the hallway, and then stopped at the staircase. Well, I can always start up and then make my way down… she smirked, and began running up the stairs, reaching the next level, she opened the door and found another hallway. It was filled with doors, and doors lead to rooms, rooms with stuff! Following her logic, she began opening doors. They were just guest rooms, and they were all designed the same. Yet hers was different. She didn't let herself wonder why. After reaching the end of the hallway, she climbed up to the next floor. Which was another hallway filled with doors, and the doors were all rooms.

She wasn't going to let this stop her, so she kept on trying and trying. She was finally close to the top of the castle; and it felt like two hours have passed. Fionna was losing hope and getting irritated. "Ugh, a bunch of floors in this lumpin' castle and they're just filled with rooms?! What the bizz bro!" she yelled angrily to herself. Then, she stopped at the last floor, and the door didn't glow like the others. It was pretty rusty, it was in a goldish color, but it wasn't pretty to look at. Should I go in? It doesn't look comforting..

She let her curiosity get the best of her and she opened the door.

The hallways was dimly lit, and the atmosphere was eerie. The walls were a cream color, but they were chipping and looked old. It was in a dyer need of a paint job. It was filled with doors, and they were in the same condition as the main door. Old and rusty. This scenario made Fionna anxious, and deep down inside of her, a bit afraid. She gulped, and pulled out her sword as she slowly walked through the hallway.

She was walking cautiously, sword at the ready, and fear was creeping into her. She found the first door, and hesitated; afraid of what she'll find behind it. She sucked in some air, put on a brave face and opened it. The room was also dimly lit, and dark, and in the same condition as the hallway. But inside, there were bags. Clear bags full of red liquid. Fionna raised an eyebrow, and walked in. Watching her surroundings, hopefully not finding anyone in the room with her. Luckily, there wasn't, and she bravely walked inside the room and inspected one of the bags. It was tiny, and the liquid seemed thick. She took a candle from the room and looked closer into it. Her eyes widened.

Blood.

She didn't really know how to react to this. I mean, Vampires need blood, but, Marshall sucks the color red out of things… not blood. Come on now Fionna, they're vampires! Of course they need blood! She sighed, and put the blood back. She then went out the door, and closed it. Taking the candle with her.

A few more doors, and they were still filled with blood bags. But Fionna wasn't getting bored of it, she was literally creeped out. And the scary hallway wasn't helping. She was almost finished looking down the hallway, but stumbled upon another door. She sighed, knowing it was going to be blood bags; but when she opened it. Her eyes widened, and the candle blew out.

Fionna screamed, knowing nobody will hear her because of how high up she was. And she dropped the candle. There standing before her was a vampire, hungry deep red eyes, and his fangs were razor sharp. He seemed disheveled, and dangerous. The vampire was sucking out the blood from one of the bags, as if it was a juice box. Her body tensed, and she put her sword out in front of her, for defense. She was shaking terribly, and she wanted to run. She felt totally alone, oh if only Cake were here. She'd know what to do.

Actually she'd probably freak out, hiss, and run away.

The vampire stood up, sniffing the air, he then directed his attention to the new scent: Fionna. Her blood pumping, her heart was racing fast. She eyed the vampire, afraid, her mouth agape. The hungry vampire then growled and charged at Fionna, screaming she moved out of the way and barred her sword. "I am part of your kings court!" Fionna yelled, showing her badge. "You cannot harm me!"

The vampire didn't care, he was watching his new prey. Who was pumping innocent, pure blood. New, fresh blood. Blood that none of the vampires have ever tasted, and this guy finally had his chance. He wasn't going to let it slip. He charged again, swiftly running towards the girl. She swiped her weapon around, cutting his arm. She knew he was going to heal quickly, but she was still going to try to injure him as much as she could.

Backing up from the vampire, she watched him carefully. Ready to strike him again, he was fast. So she wasn't able to pierce the sharp sword through his body. She swiped him again as he ran after her, cutting off his left arm. He howled in pain, clutching whatever was left of his left arm and then turned his gaze back to Fionna. He was angry.

She screamed, and started running. The exit wasn't too far, but each step seemed like a minor move towards it. She got to the door, but turned to face her opponent and struck him in the chest, sending her sword inside him. He winced and howled in pain before falling back, she punched him hard in the face a couple times before he fell. And once he hit the ground with a heavy thud, she ran out of the room and down the long spiral stairwell. She was done with exploring the castle, all she wanted to do was get in her room and lock herself in.

* * *

"FIONNA WHERE- Fi?" Marshall asked, at first sounding completely angry before lowering his voice. He wore a confused and worried expression on his face, he stood at the foot of her giant bed. Fionna had shut her door, and she was shaking. She doesn't know why though, because she's fought and encountered a lot of things. But at the moment, she felt the same way she did when she wore the amulet in the Nightosphere when Hannah tried to get Marshall to be as chaotic as she was. Or the feeling was close.

She dropped her weapon on the ground, and it gave out a clang when it hit the floor. She was shaking slightly, taking in deep breaths. She looked up at Marshall, and she wondered how he'd react to her news. "I went exploring around the palace." she said in a faint voice. "And I went up on the last floor..- she noticed Marshall's eyes widened- and I found all these blood bag things..but also.. There was a vampire! And-and he was all crazy! I showed him my badge but he attacked anyway!" her voice was shaking, and she was sure she was going to cry. But she held back tears, crying isn't something she liked to do a lot.

"So I ended up fighting him, and slashing him up a bit.. And I don't know if he's dead or unconscious.." she switched her eyes from his to the marble floor. Afraid of how he'd react.

"Fionn! This is why I said not to leave the room!" he raised his voice, and it made Fionna feel worse. "Well, what do you expect me to do?! I was bored here Marshall! I wanted to explore!" she screamed back, her voice still shaking. She got quiet, and stood there silently looking at the ground. Until she felt arms wrap around her tightly.

"You could've gotten killed Fi.. And I really don't want to end up seeing you dead in my kingdom. Then I'd know it was my fault for not protecting you." Marshall said softly to her, he held her head onto his chest. And he swore he heard faint sobs coming from her, but he didn't ask. He just let her go ahead and calm down. And knowing she was with Marshall, and in his arms, she was calming down.

"I'm sorry." she apologized muffled, her head buried in his chest. Marshall gave a small smile, and pulled her in closer. "I didn't expect anything more of you, Fi." he heard her grumble a little, and she got out of his arms and punched him lightly in the arm and gave a little laugh.

The Vampire King chuckled, and picked her up into the air and onto her hovering bed. He laid her down, then himself next to her and put his arm around her protectively. "Go to sleep Fi." he ordered playfully. Fionna laughed, "Marshall, I need to change first."

"Nah, you'll be fine in those clothes Fi. They already look like pajamas anyway." he smirked halfway into the pillow. Fionna glared. "I'm serious."

"Go ahead then, change in front of me." he gave a toothy grin, before getting out of the bed and into the air. Barley missing the punch he was about to receive. Chuckling, he floated his way backward to the door and sighed, "Guess I'm gonna miss the show." he shrugged. Fionna threw a pillow at him, laughing. "Marshall get out!"

* * *

**It honestly wasn't even going to be a vampire, I was going to make it some creepy ghost demon thing but I thought it over because it wouldn't make any sense. I just hope that's okay. :s**

**Now to answer some of you guys.**

**romanticgirly23**

**You're totally welcome haha, and aw thanks so much! I'm trying really hard to make is as detailed as possible so you can all picture it very well. **

**Adventure time girl 123**

**I noticed I didn't reply to your long review, and really don't worry about it! Long reviews make me so happy! Also, I'm glad you love the kingdom! In a couple chapters hopefully you'll love it more! Haha.**

**pearl99**

**Oh my Gosh you're so sweet, thank you dear. I'm sorry for the long delays of the chapters, I'm trying to work on that. And haha, I like Gumball. Just not with Fionna, I ship him more with Marceline for some odd reason. **

**So yeah guys, chapter 18 will be up in a couple days. And I hope it won't take two weeks like they have before.. **

**I'm also very sorry that this one was so short, like I said. I had trouble with this one. :c**

**Please review! Thanks so much guys.**

**-xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: Breakfast Battle

**Wow, a month wait? Jesus I was busy. But it's not my fault, school was taking up my time and I was waiting for my editor to send the chapters but she's going to be extremely busy this summer. So, no more editor. I'll try my best to edit my chapters before I post them, but I suck so don't be surprised if you see bad grammar or a terrible flow. **

**By the way, today was the last day of school. So summer break! Woo! I'm officially a Senior in High School. It doesn't really feel like summer though.. it feels like a really long break. Like I have to go to school tomorrow and next week. I hope the feeling kicks in soon.**

**Well guys, thank you for being patient. I didn't think it would take me a month to update, so sorry again. **

_Chapter 18_

After the encounter last night with Fionna, Marshall Lee was getting pretty concerned about her safety. He doesn't get why though, he's not the type to worry about others. Caring is for the weak. Yet here he is with his mind-boggling about any sort of dangers that could possibly kill Fionna. And down here, everything and anything can kill Fionna. He can't tell her about his concern for her safety though, because she'll lash out and argue and try to prove to him and herself that she is capable of taking care of herself. 'I kill things on a daily basis bro!' he can already picture her slashing her sword in different directions, hitting only air. And Marshall can't just lock her up in a cell the entire time she's here, she isn't a damsel in distress and she's certainly not a baby.

Last night, after Marshall uncomfortably *comforted* Fionna, he sent his guards to go check out the top floor. Turns out it was an unwanted guest, the vampire did not belong inside the castle. Somehow he got in, how he doesn't know. Maybe a window, an open door, a secret passageway, his guards being oblivious to him. The disheveled vampire wont be answering these questions any time soon, the adventurous whacked him pretty hard. He lost a lot of blood losing his arm, and he's still unconscious. All they know is that he was pretty drunk with the alcohol in his system, and sucking up eight blood bags completely dry wasn't much help either. Vampires aren't supposed to consume so much blood in one sitting, or else their heads will start to fade off, and they'll get a bit drunk, and mixing it with alcohol gets you totally wasted. Marshall's been there, and the feeling after words is the absolute worst. It's like a hangover on drugs, and you're just sick and barfing and your skin is paler than it's supposed to be.

Long story short, the intruder is now in the hospital getting over substance abuse and he'll be conscious again, whenever that is. Fionna's still a bit shaken up, Marshall notices it, but he isn't going to say anything about it. She'll get all bothered and annoyed and eventually end up punching his cheek meat. He doesn't want that to happen, he takes injuries to his cheek meat seriously; even if he heals fast. He's too sexy for bruises on his precious face.

The two were making their way down to the dining hall, where breakfast will be served. Fionna's stomach churned, she's hoping the chef's actually have a meal for her and not just simple red color, or blood. She was starving, holding her little hand to her tummy her stomach growled in impatience. If there's no food in there soon it'll start eating itself! "Uhh." Fionna moaned hungrily, clutching her stomach. Marshall laughed, "Still sick from last night huh?" her eyes narrowed, and she elbowed him in his side. "No! I'm just hungry, poo brain!" her stomach grumbled again and she groaned with it, shutting her eyes. Oh I could go for Cake's bacon pancakes right now.

Fionna huffed, she missed Cake. Without her sister and her sass, it's actually really quiet. Not even Marshall's annoying, cocky self can make up for the cats lost presence. She wished she was here, to make her laugh and feel better. Fight a bit, talk about stuff. But Marshall will make do, since he's so persistent and annoying, and he doesn't leave her side unless there's some kingly thing he has to take care of.

Finally, two big gold doors came into view, and Fionna could smell the food, practically taste it. If she let herself slide, her mouth would definitely water up like a waterfall. Her mind was bouncing up and down, hopeful that there were solid foods that she can chew. Fionna was giggdy, her mouth in a big grin, which made Marshall laugh again. Man, even though she doesn't engulf her mouth with food like before, she still loves eating, and she can still eat more than a Viking.

Excitedly, she ran to the doors and pushed them open. She let out a small gasp, and her eyes widened at how elegant the dining hall looked. With gold drapes cascading on scarlet walls, and a beautiful chandelier on the ceiling watching over the long table. The wooden table could fit all of Aaa it seemed, with its beautiful crafted wooden chairs on its sides and the long scarlet tablecloth covering it. But what was on the tablecloth made Fionna's mouth water. There was a bunch of food, and it wasn't all red! She could clearly see pancake stacks, waffles, bacon, toast, eggs- her stomach was growling in excitement! The candles on the table were a nice touch too, but the food made this room way better.

She looked over at Marshall, who was hovering a few inches off the ground, with big eyes and mouth agape. He chuckled, "Just don't eat all the red." And with that, the blond adventurous practically skipped to the long table and plopped down in a chair. Marshall calmly floated over and sat in a chair too, and he began sucking the red out of a big apple. Fionna however had a plate with three buttermilk pancakes stacked onto each other with a bunch of strawberry syrup on it. There was a cup with hot chocolate near her, with whipped cream and a cherry on top. One of the waiters brought it to her, she smiled at him and began to eat.

Normally Fionna eats like a lady, but now her hunger got the best of her and she stuffed her face with pancakes. It just tasted so good, they were so fluffy and warm, and the strawberry syrup made it even more savory. Her taste buds were going wild! Once she finished the pancakes, she took some bacon and now, finally; began to eat like she normally did. Her tummy was slowly getting satisfied with the food, and it seriously tasted so good. Who knew vampires who only drank red and blood, could make such great tasting food! Wait, how did they even get all this stuff?

"Marshall?" Fionna called from her seat, her vampire friend was now hovering over the table still sucking some red from a bowl of cherries with his eyes closed. Her slightly opened his left eye, directing his attention to his friend. "Yeah Fi?"

"How did the chef get all this food… I thought all you guys could eat was red and blood?"

Marshall shrugged, eyes closed again as he sucked the color from another cherry. "Well you're human, you don't eat red foods unless it's a fruit or a cake." he paused and took another cherry. "And you wont survive on just fruits. So we went to get food for ya." he threw a cherry at the girl and she glared at him. He chuckled, setting the bowl of colorless cherries back on the table before swooping down and taking the white bunny hat off of Fionna's head. "Hey!" she whined, reaching upwards to try to grab him. He flew up higher and laughed, placing the hat on his head. "You look nicer with your hair down anyway, Fi." she rolled her eyes, "It gets in the way of Adventure! Give it back, Marshall!" she yelled again.

"Nah."

Fionna got up from her chair, and quietly onto the table. She could hear Gumball's voice in her head, telling her to get off the table. It isn't ladylike. She rolled her eyes and silently stared at Marshall, who was now laying back with his eyes closed, hands behind his head. Knowing it's the right time, she jumped up towards him and tackled him down. He grunted as his body his the floor, Fionna was on top straddling him. "Unexpected." She said teasingly, her hair cascaded over Marshall a bit and he just smirked at her. "Whoa Fionna, at least wait 'til we're in the bedroom." he responded in a husky tone. Her eyes widened and her pinks flushed pink, "J-Just give me my hat back!" He grinned, "Alright girly." he then took the bunny hat off of his head and placed it on hers, but as he got closer to her face he planted a kiss on her lips and Fionna had no time to respond.

"Marshall then floated upward now that Fionna's grip on him loosened and he watched in sheer enjoyment as his little hero's cheeks turned red.

_

After breakfast, Marshall took Fionna to her room for a little while, he told her not to leave and agreed halfheartedly. She hated being cooped up in a room all day, even if that room was big. But Marshall told her to be patient, because in about an hour they'll be going to the training room. Where there's a bunch of weapons to test, including swords. So, she waited patiently, walking back and forth in her room or looking out at the balcony. Trying to find something to do. Then a certain vampire floated in and told her to "Calm down dweeb, it's time to go."

Fionna was too excited to punch Marshall in the arm for what he said to her, and she was grinning the entire time they made their way to the training room. Once they were there, they were greeted by a gold door as usual and walked in. The general was standing there with his arms behind his back, waiting patiently with a faint smile. "Hey there General!" Fionna greeted with a big grin. "Hello Lady Fionna." he replied back with a deep voice, she waved at him before she turned her attention to the white room. There were weapons everywhere! Axe's, blades, crossbows, and most importantly; swords! Some automatic weapons here and there, and on the far east side there were tanks. But you had to walk through another door to go see those.

The training room in general was amazing, all white and humongous! There were different sections for different types of combat to focus on and Fionna couldn't wait to try out each one. Happily, she ran to the swords, practically squealing. The general raised an eyebrow at his king and he shrugged, "She loves swords."

The general chuckled to himself, pleased with what he's seeing. Fionna was slashing at the air with her sword, and she was totally focused on hitting her imaginary foe. He stood up straight and looked at Marshall,  
"Very well, let's get started then."

**I hope the chapter maked you happy after the month long wait, and do not worry there is still more to come! Stories not done yet. (;**

**Please leave a review! -xoxo**


	19. Confessions of a Teenage Vampire

**It's been long enough, so I'm going to update. I'm five chapters ahead, but it isn't over yet! I hope you enjoy it, even though it's pretty short. **

_Chapter 19_

The sword glided through the air with grace and with force, slashing through it and creating a whip sound. The delicate hand gripping it was no other than Fionna's who was enjoying herself and practicing on some dummies. She let out some hya's and hah's while she made some moves, a smile planted on her face. Sometimes she'd put the sword back on her belt and took some blades, throwing them at the foam opponents. Hitting the bull's-eye each time.

Marshall was watching from above with an expressionless face. He wondered how bad he would've ended up if he and Fionna did fight to the death the first time they met instead of gradually becoming friends. He knew he wouldn't of walked out alive, Fionna kicks butt. She would've won the battle with a few wounds and scratches but Marshall didn't want to kill her or her cat. He just wanted to have some fun since he hadn't had a good fight like that for centuries.

General William Peters, GWP for short, was observing the girls moves in silence, but he had a huge grin on his face. The girl was good, wonderful even! She fought with style and grace, she didn't seem like she was much for strategy but her strength and ability with different weapons made up for that. With blades she hit the mark each time, with the axe she slashed very violently into the opponent, and with swords; where she was best with; and would leave marks and stab wounds and would slash off parts of the foam from the body. This girl has talent, and if and when war breaks out she will prosper. "Phenomenal!" he yelled at her, a grin still sewed on his face.

Fionna breathed heavily, wearing a grin on her face as she turned to the man. "Thanks dude." she walked back to the guys, happy she was able to show her strength to the general. She looked up at the black haired teen who was giving her a smirk. "Nice job girly." he said coolly. Fionna half smiled, she really hates being called that. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot. "Don't call me that!" she yelled at him, he only smirked again in reply. "Why not? You're a girl, aren't you?" She growled, "I am not!" Marshall laughed and swooped down in front of her face to face. "You're not a girl?" he gave a toothy grin and Fionna fumed, "Yes I am Marshall! Just! Ugh!" and she sent him a punch to his cheek meat. He saw that coming.

The blond heroine formed her hands into a fist, but then undid them and looked at Will, who was watching the scene silently. She bid him a kindly farewell and then glared at Marshall before storming out of the room.

Marshall busted out laughing, hugging his sides and shutting his eyes. His laugh echoing throughout the training room. "Phew." he said as he wiped a tear from under his right eye. "That was good. She was so mad!" he started to calm down, still laughing a bit. Then he noticed William had an eyebrow raised. "What?" he asked.

"You didn't have to do that, Marshall." he said, his usual royal attitude completely gone. When he and Marshall were alone, they acted like total buds. No 'My King' or 'Your highness' here. Just two bros acting like guys and it was a casual atmosphere. Marshall shrugged, "You know me Will, I'm just messing with her." he replied honestly. Will rolled his eyes and leaned back on one of the walls. His left leg pressed onto it while the other was firmly on the ground. "Yeah yeah." he responded.

Marshall then laid back in the air with this arms behind is head like he usually does, totally chill. Then Will began to speak, "So, Fionna's a total cutie." This made Marshall open his left eye and raise an eyebrow at the young man. He didn't say a word, he just waited for him to speak again. "Are you and her.." he asked slightly, now he had Marshall's full attention. "What? Dude, no!" he replied raising his voice, he felt like he was blushing slightly but c'mon now, Vampires can't blush! Will smirked and crossed his arms, "Well then I have a chance, I mean. She's a total hottie, and her body is just amazing." he paused and looked at his king, who was beginning to look angry. "What? You're like, twenty-five! She's seventeen! That's gross dude." Marshall was trying to playoff his anger, and he wasn't succeeding. Will shrugged. "You're 1,000 years old, just look 18. It's not a crime." he responded coolly. Waiting for his friends reaction.

Marshall's face turned into a scowl, as he watched his friend speak about Fionna so disrespectfully, as much as he wanted her he never spoke about her this way. He was getting angrier by the second, and he was about to rip Will to shreds. "No! You will not touch her, you will not look at her hungrily, you will not speak to her in any disrespectful way. She's mine!" his emotions were getting the best of him as he raged. "Nobody can have her, she's too different and innocent and amazing! I can't even have her even though I wish I could! I am her protector, her guardian, and nobody is going near what's mine." he hissed at Will, who was just leaning back on the wall and smirking. "Knew it."

Marshall's eyes widened, did he really just admit his feelings for Fionna? To Will? And NOT Fionna?! This isn't where he wanted this to go. Marshall stayed quiet for the first time, not knowing what to say as a comeback for once. He just starred at a smirking Will, who had a know-it-all look in his eye. "Knew what?" he asked.

"You like Fionna, but come on. Who wouldn't?"

Marshall scowled again, he hated the thought of anybody else thinking of Fionna the way he did. Nobody deserved her, not even him. But he couldn't help himself. Fionna is just so rad, she can kick butt, she's beautiful, funny, innocent so.. Tempting. After all Marshall is a guy, with needs. But for Fionna he keeps those needs tucked away unless she says otherwise. He always wanted her, and not just sexually, Fionna understands him, makes him feel normal, sane. But he's always wanted to feel her warm, bare skin on his, feel her, indulge in her ecstasy, show her what her body can do… He quickly brushed these thoughts away and sent a glare at William. "You better stay away from her." he demanded.

William laughed, "Dude I'm just joking around, just wanted you to admit it." he looked up at the vampire boy and smirked. Marshall just glared at him, "You're lucky I'm not going to rip you to shreds."

**Ooo, William just got some feeling's out from our bad little boy. But there will be more of this, and there will be more fluff. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!**

**-xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20: Dreams and Nightmares

**Whoop whoop, Chapter Twenty here we come! So I hope there aren't many grammatical errors here. I can't edit for the life of me, I suck at writing correctly. I can put my ideas down on paper but making it have flow and good grammar is a weakness I sadly have. Please overlook it, I'm sorry guys.**

**Also. Guys, I'm starting to think you're losing interest and I don't like it one bit. I'm going to keep posting the story and updating but it just sucks to feel like you aren't getting anybodies attention. I don't know maybe I'm just going crazy. Please though, reviews are very welcomed. They let me know if you're enjoying it, or if there's something you don't like. Constructive criticism is good and I sort of need that right now. If it isn't too much to ask, please leave something in the review page. Thank you.**

**Now, onward with the new chapter!**

_Chapter 20_

"M-Marshall! O-oh, Marshall! St-stop-hahaha- Marshall stop tick-hehe-tickling me!" Fionna laughed loudly, she was squealing and trying to wiggle out of Marshall's grasp. Kicking into the air on reflex as Marshall tickled her on her swaying bed. Her eyes were shut tight and there were tears coming out from all the nonstop laughing. Her hands were trying to block Marshall's from her body but it wasn't working. Marshall laughed along with her. "No Fi! Not until you say you forgive me!"

Fionna laughed and giggled, and kept wiggling around. "Marmar-haha-stop!" he pleaded again, "Pl-please!" All the vampire teen did was laugh at how cute and vulnerable Fionna looked, and she couldn't fight back. Tickling was her weakness and she really hated it because all she could do was kick into the air because of her reflex to the tickling. "I won't stop until you say it!" he said again, a huge grin on his face. Fionna laughed loudly again, "Fine fine!" she giggled, "Marshy I forgive you just-haha-stop!" she finished, and suddenly the paining sensation stopped and she could finally breath. "Phew!" she said, exhausted.

She relaxed on the fluffy bed and pouted at Marshall, who was floating a little above her. He looked at her cheeks that were flushed a light pink and tried to hide the smile she always gave him. She blushed and covered her face in pure embarrassment. He paid attention to how her chest rose and fell, and the hot breath that escaped her lips. Fionna had her eyes closed for a few seconds before she opened one eye, seeing Marshall above her. He gave her a smirk and stayed quiet, and she looked up at him with a raised brow, "What?" she asked. Marshall didn't move, only stayed smirking at her. "Marshall you're worrying me, do you have a serious case of poo brain?" he didn't answer, but instead swiftly moved down laying on the soft bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Wha? Marshall? What are you doing?" she asked again, but instead of receiving a vocal response she was just pulled closer to him, and he snuggled against her.

Her cheeks tinted pink as she was held protectively in his embrace, and Fionna just guessed that this was some strange new way of showing her he was worried he wouldn't be forgiven. It was completely out of his character, and she found this a bit shocking. But let it go. Marshall soft side was out again and that's not a part of him she usually gets to see. So Fionna went with it and relaxed in his arms, and closed her eyes. Her head snuggled in his chest, she felt the rise and fall of it, and soon her breathing matched his.

Marshall doesn't like his soft side, he completely loathes it. And showing it off wasn't something he would ever do, but he was with Fionna and she doesn't judge or will make some joke out of this. It was obvious due to how she relaxedand dozed off in his arms. Her warmth overcame his cold body, and soon he was drowning in it. He never felt cold, he normally felt lukewarm. The touch sent tingles on his sensitive skin, slowly going further down his body. Warming it up.

Marshall Lee's soft, romantic side usually never appears, some of his ex girlfriends barley got to see it. He'll only show it to the person he truly cares about because deep down Marshall Lee really likes to cuddle and to hold hands. To lip lock in public and show the world who his girl is, to drown her in gifts and smother her in his love and affection. This side is only for that special person to see, just so they know that he'll treat her differently from everybody else.

Fionna in this case, could possibly be this person. She's making him feel all stupid and loopy inside with just hearing her laugh. The way she looks at him when she thinks he isn't looking makes him crazy, or how sometimes she comes a little closer than usual for no reason at all. Developing feelings for her are long gone, Marshall is stuck in the beautiful puzzle that is Fionna.

He's already been showing his affections for her, kissing out of nowhere is a message clear as day and he hopes Fionna gets it. He already knows she feels something for him too because of how willing she is to kiss back. How comfortable she's getting with these situations, he knows she knows he likes her back. She probably needs to hear it from him though, showing it can only go so far when your ultimately twisted with feelings. You need to be verified that yes, this is happening or else somebody is going to get hurt. He doesn't want that to happen, hurting Fionna would tear him apart.

Earlier today, after he and Will left the training room, and the previous conversation with it. He went to his room and left Fionna in hers alone for a while to cool off, he knew his limit when it came to irritating her and right now he was at that limit.

At dinner, she didn't speak to him. Just ate silently, and he sucked the red out of some foods alone. Since Fionna left and didn't say a word to him. He shrugged it off and in an hour or so he'd go pay her a visit.

So now that her anger for what he did later today was gone, this little quality time was nice. He knew she was asleep, so he let her snooze for another hour. Bringing her closer and taking her in, his left leg ended up over the both of hers and he took off her bunny hat so she could sleep more comfortably. Her hair was soft, and it fell off his fingers slowly as he played with it. He looked down at her and almost smiled like an idiot, she looked so cute sleeping against him. So innocent, so sweet.

He realized it was now passed an hour and he really wanted her awake so he did the first idea that came to his head. He gave her little kisses, on her head, cheeks, nose, chin -he purposely missed her mouth- and down her neck. Fionna gave a faint groan and squinted her face a bit at the feeling on her skin and she lifted her head a little off of his chest. "Mmm." she groaned in protest to the new unknown feeling. Marshall gave a toothy grin to himself, since she wasn't fully awake yet and he softly rolled her over onto her back. She again sleepily groaned in protest but was too tired to fight back.

If Marshall was a total sicko he would've made his move already because she's half asleep. But he cares and respects her and he isn't a sicko like that. He straddled Fionna, and softly gave her little kisses again to slowly wake her up, and she was finally responding. He saw her giving little smiles and he smiled back between kisses. "Hmm?" she asked a little more awake, her eyes were finally opening a bit and she took in what was happening. "Marshall?" she whispered softly, sounding groggy and confused. The Vampire King took this as a welcome and finally pressed his lips onto hers, waking her up. Her eyes shot open, her body finally responding to the scene and she almost had a panic attack before realizing it wasn't some stranger it was her marshmallow.

His lips left hers and she silently protested. Nothing was said as she looked at Marshall's black eyes, then back at his soft lips, back up at his eyes again; then his lips. She stopped there, and bit her lip before meeting his eyes again. He had a little smirk on and he dug in for her lips again, this time more intense. And she gladly kissed him back with the same intensity. Her hands moved to his jet black hair and she intertwined the locks between her fingers and pulled them a bit, so she could have some control over him. Marshall didn't flinch just drew in closer, pulling himself down more onto her. His hands began to explore her body again as he slipped his hands under her blue top. He lightly stroked her sides and tummy and she smiled and squealed a bit in the kiss. He lifted it a bit and the kiss became more intense, if that were even possible, and then he stopped. The shirt almost exposing her bra, he broke away from her lips with a bit of concern on his face.

Fionna only wiggled underneath him, pleading for him to continue. Marshall chuckled, but then his face went back to a concerned expression. "Are you sure, Fionna?" he asked softly, trying not to pressure her into something she isn't ready for or doesn't want. She only wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, she nodded her head and bit her lip before meeting his once again. She was full of confidence and lust that, now; nothing was going to change her mind. She wanted Marshall in so many ways, and this was one of them. He smiled between the kiss and he went back down to her shirt, grabbed the hem and began pulling it up. He broke off the kiss so the shirt would go over her head and he was greeted by a white bra with a blue lacing. His mind began growing wild as his eyes widened, and Fionna blushed, shyly covering her chest with her arms. Calmly, Marshall moved her hands away and he smiled at her, "Fi, you don't have to hide anything from me. Okay?" he said reassuringly as he looked into her eyes. She understood, Marshall wasn't going to push her away or laugh or say something smug. She trusted him, and that was enough.

She blushed again, and Marshall Lee responded with a long lingering kiss on her soft, pink lips before he made his next move. Once their lips parted, he slipped his hands down her body before going back up to the hem. His fingered brushed against her bra that sent tingles down her body, and he picked up where he left off. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugging it upward. But then he stopped as Fionna started to call his name over and over, but the tone didn't sound satisfied. It sounded more like she was in fear. And suddenly, the scenario changed and they weren't on her bed anymore, heck they weren't in the castle anymore. The sky was dark with a tint of red and they were on a cliff together, but Marshall's feet were planted on the ground and Fionna was literally falling off the cliff. Just as he was about to float down and save her _he woke up. _

Marshall Lee jumped in fear. And he never does that, he was actually afraid. Marshall Lee the Vampire King was actually afraid. He ran his right hand through his hair, _was that a dream? Why the heck was I- wait, I was sleeping?_ His thoughts went from why he was dreaming to the dream itself, what was going on with Fionna? He knew she'd never be so comfortable with that kind of intimacy yet, especially when they both don't even know what they are yet.

Movement, he felt slight movement next to his body and he shifted his attention to it. "Marshall?" she asked, concern clear in her voice. "Are you okay?" She sat up sleepily from her recent position and put a little hand on his shoulder. Marshall nodded slowly, and before he could stop himself he pulled Fionna into a tight hug. It was totally out of his character but losing Fionna was his biggest fear. The dream felt so real, and her facial expression as she was falling -he hated himself for thinking about it-

"I'm fine Fi, don't worry about it."

Fionna didn't know what to say, or think, she was pulled into the hug really quickly. And she was too tired to fight out of it. Marshall seemed spooked, she wanted to know why but she knew he wasn't going to spill the beans. Sometimes he was too mysterious for his own good.

* * *

**I think I'm gonna use that line thing now whenever a chapter is over. It's growing on me as we speak. Anyways, I'm praying you liked it. Leave a review, it's very appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading my fic by the way guys, it makes me feel good inside. **

**-xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21: Ashley, I Need Your Help

**Since it's almost over, I'm going to keep updating more frequently. There are about nine chapters left and they lead up to a lot. So please, enjoy these last chapters while you can. I promise you guys that you're gonna like 'em. **

_Chapter 21_

There had been already three weeks of intense training, and already there had been surprise attacks on some far off places of the kingdom. Luckily they haven't been too severe and they were taken down easily. But day by day the demons of have been showing up and more stronger as time goes by. But there hasn't been a huge threat made by them yet. Though, everybody in the Royal Court is getting a bad feeling that pretty soon things are going to get intense. And it's going to require everyone who can fight and is of health and age to help fight, including Fionna and Marshall Lee.

It was mid morning, breakfast had already been taken care of and the next four hours of training was soon going to start soon. The castle has been decently quiet, mostly because everyone is tense about what might be occurring in the next few weeks, maybe even days. There has been more security, and Marshall has initialed a curfew for his citizens. They don't have to do it; he's not going to force them, but he strongly enforced it. Especially to woman and children. Strategies have been made, and lots of them. All different and all very well looked over, these plans will help out the soldiers if there is a worse case scenario or if there's an opening for victory. Both have been planned, judged and played out. And they've all seemed to show that they will work if the bad or good outcome does indeed happen.

There had been word that Hannah has been taken down by her own kind, but no one in the court really seems to believe it. Especially Fionna and Marshall, Hannah's too chaotic and strong to allow small, weak beings take her off of her position as Lady of Evil. Marshall thinks she probably vaporized them all once she let the amulet take control on her, and Fionna believes it. She distinctly remembers how terrible that amulet was, how dark and sinister it felt on her, in her mind and in her well-being. It made her feel powerful, incredibly strong, independent and very futile? The amulet was very strong, especially since she was so innocent and pure. It spoke to her in a dark, whispered tone of voice, played tricks on her mind, made her see things she's never seen and never wanted to see ever again. The voice made her do things, very dark things. It made her think evil and chaotic and sinister and deep inside, Fionna; when she was wearing the amulet, knew they were bad, very, very bad. She never thought these things, never seen such horrid things, never wanted to do such terrible things on living creatures. And she did try to fight them off but they were just so powerful on her that it took over her at one point. She doesn't remember when it happened or how, but she knows it happened after she switched that one guys face to be abs. Boy, that was not pretty.

The point of all of this is, Hannah wouldn't let that happen and just so Marshall would prove he was right he gave his mom a call, which is something he never does, and he was right. His mom as just fine, spreading chaos all over the Nightosphere; which is what she does best.

After Hannah informed her son that soon they will be getting a big attack, the conversation finished. Hannah wasn't going to include herself into this "war" because one, it's up against her son and two, she wasn't in a mood for a war.

"We have our tactics, and our boys have been training as much as they can without them being tired out. We can't have weak, exhausted solders if there is an unplanned attack. We just need to keep put, and stay on high alert. It's the best thing to do right now." were the spoken words of General William, who was giving his input on this whole war business. Everyone was listening intently; including Fionna, who was allowed to come to this meeting.

"But what if what we're doing isn't enough? Our people could get hurt, what about the woman and children? Surely there is another way." spoke out one of the men in the court. Marshall took in a breath before he spoke, which he really didn't need but he thought it would add more dramatic effect. "There isn't anywhere safe for us to put them while there's fighting. We can't just lock them up in the castle, sure they'd be safe in the guest rooms but what if the enemy actually finds an opening and attacks it? I think they're better off in their homes." he said.

Fionna was listening silently, trying to think of solutions to all these "what if's" that were in the air. But there were way too many. Though, Fionna's head just sparked in head, she turned to Marshall hesitantly. Hoping the idea was an actual good one.

"Wait, Marsh. What if we just get them to go to the very top floors, and somehow barricade any entry. With like, magic or something?" she really thought it could work, put whoever isn't fighting up in the top floor rooms and barricade any entrance. The court gave the girl a look, like as if she was crazy for thinking of something so challenging to do. But Marshall understood what she was saying, only one problem. "Fi, how will we get magic? Only way to get any of that is…" he paused. Knowing the answer to the problem, knowing who would be the perfect help for this issue. And he really despised it, because he really despised that person.

Fionna knew the answer to it too, and she wasn't in the mood to get that person around. But if it's to safe innocent lives, they both will have to suck it up and deal with it.

_

It took a lot of searching, and surprisingly she was in Aaa. Not in the Nightosphere; she knew what was going on between her home and the Vampire Kingdome and she wanted nothing to do with it because it was really stupid. Sure, it could mean making Marshall disappear for good and leaving that dumb little blonde dying of heartache. But war was too much effort, she'd much rather simply do it herself.

Though she never expected that the two people she hated most were to come ask for her assistance, at first she declined. But that annoying black haired vampire wasn't taking no for an answer. So she obliged.

Ashley found herself in the throne room, where Marshall was hovering over it comfortably, waiting for her to arrive. Fionna was in training again, leaving him to deal with the witch alone. He really didn't like the idea one bit.

"Hello Marshall Lee." she cooed seductively, "Finally come crawling back for me?"

Marshall laughed, it was really dry laugh with a bit of hatred mixed into it. "Ashley, not even if you were the last girl alive would I ever come back to you."

The witch pouted, even though she knew that would be his answer. Ashley raised an eyebrow and frowned, shifting her weight to her right leg and placing a grayish blue hand on her tiny waist. "Then why am I here?"

"As much as I hate to ask, and really. I do. We need your help. You're the only witch I know and this is really serious."

Ashley laughed, "This stupid war thing huh? I figured. It's a waste of my time, really. So why would I bring myself into it and help you out? You don't even like me! Don't even want me here, and it breaks my heart. Honest." she crossed her arms and purposely quivered her bottom lip as to show that she was about to cry. Marshall rolled his eyes, this was getting annoying. "Ashley. Don't do this for me, because I know you won't. Do it for innocent lives, they're at stake here."

She scoffed, "Again, Marshy; why would I help you?" Wow she's going to regret that. Marshall Lee's eyes turned a deep red, and his fangs grew out more. He became bigger, hovering over his ex girlfriend and his cool, deep voice was suddenly changed into a dark, frightening demonic tone.

"ASHLEY, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T DO THIS I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OFF BOTH YOUR HANDS SO YOU CAN NEVER DO MAGIC AGAIN AND THEN INPRISION YOU IN MY DUNGEON WHERE YOU CAN'T ESCAPE BECAUSE IT'S LITERALLY SEALED UP AND ONLY OPENED WITH A SPELL THAT ONLY I KNOW."

Inside the young witch was terrified, she knew how dark Marshall is and how literal he can really be if there was a reason to be so. Shaken, she tried to stay calm on the outside and rose an eyebrow at him. "What's in it for me?"

"Ashley I swea-"

"Fine, fine I'll do the stupid spell!"

_

Both Marshall and Ashley were on the top floors of the palace, leaving five floors open just for the people to be able to come in there. Ashley stood on a step and with both of her hands, she created an invisible barricade that oozed out of her fingers like ice. It was visible first, a blue color, but once it set in it was no longer visible to the eye. Once she finished she turned to Marshall, who was leaning on the wall a few steps down watching. "There, your stupid invisible wall is done."

Marshall, even though he had witnessed it, was skeptical. Ashley is a lying, deceiving person. After all she is a witch. He stood straight up and raised a brow. "How am I so sure it'll work?"

Ashley sighed, he knew her too well. This time though she didn't do anything to the barricade. "It blocks anyone and anything from the Nightosphere. Any demon and monster. For the protection of your people. Look." she walked up the steps nonchalantly, but just as she was going to make it to the next level. She was pushed back, as if she hit a glass wall. "Since I live in the Nightosphere, I was blocked. I can't walk into it, and no amount of power, weapons and other magic can break it. It's indestructible and the only person who can take it off is me."

Marshall was still a bit skeptical, so he went to see for himself since he is half demon. Walking up the steps to reach the new level, he was blocked too. Ashley was right, and man it kind of hurt. Sends a force through your body as you walk into it. "Impressive."

Ashley smirked, "And what can I get in return for this blockade?" she asked, pretending to sound oblivious. She brought her face closer to her ex boyfriend, "A kiss, perhaps?" Marshall glared, and pushed Ashley's face away. "Ashley, leave. Now."  
"Oh, but Marshy!" she whined.

"Don't call me that."

"Urgh, fine! But I will get you back Marshall Lee!" and with that she vanished into a puff of smoke. Leaving an irritated vampire king alone once again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and man. Isn't Ashley annoying? Haha.**

** BubblyMeTiffany - Thank you so much, I'm glad you do!**

** Ppglover13 - Haha! Good! That's what I wanted! **

** romanticgirly23 - I'm sorry I slowed it down, updating is hard when you're busy and also I wanted a lot of back story before hand. I'm sorry, I promise my next fiolee fanfics will be better!**

** Marceline101 - Yay! I was really happy with the way I wrote that too! And I'm happy you liked it!**

** anonymous - YOU'RE WELCOME LOVELY.**

** Endlessdreamerxoxo - Don't worry hunny I am! c:**

**So, please as I said. Leave a review! They're so appreciated! **

**-xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22: Bubble Bath Time!

**You guys are being so great wow, I'm so happy you've enjoyed my fanfiction. I love you guys.**

**Like I said, it's almost over. I just finished the last chapter that ties this entire thing up. There's a bunch of action soon, I can't wait for your reactions. **

_Chapter 22_

Sunlight, small beams of red sunlight were seeping through Fionna's room and dancing on her face. She tossed and turned, her face winkled in complaint, but sadly she knew she was now awake.

Today is going to lead to the same routine she's been having to follow for the past couple of months. Wake up, shower, breakfast, relax, training room, shower, sleep. And it isn't like Fionna doesn't like kicking dummy butt, it's just getting lame. But Fionna tries to make the best out of everything, and that is why she is trying very hard to be happy this morning.

That really wasn't going to happen though.

Groaning, she wiggled to the edge of the bed, and pulled the covers off of her. Her hat was placed messily on her head, some of her blond hair peaking out in unorganized curls. The ears were floppy, and most of the hat was covering half of her face while it was slanted to the right. She sat on the edge for a little bit and huffed, taking off her bunny hat in frustration and throwing it on the bed. Resulting in her hair to cascade down in beautiful curls. "I'll just wear my hat later."

She stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes pondering on what to do. Shower or eat? She wasn't really all that hungry, and she didn't really want to go eat alone in that huge dining hall since Marshall's been busy. Not that she can blame him, there's a lot of crazy junk happening out there right now. The Vampire King is needed.

Since she isn't going to go eat breakfast, and training isn't until another three hours, what's a girl to do? A smile crept on her face.

"Bubble bath!"

She tried not to squeal, but right now a bubble bath would be the greatest thing ever. She'll probably come out all winkled and gross but at least she won't come out lumpy and winkled. Lumpy Space Prince took a bubble bath once, he said it would make him "sexier than usual" and that "all the ladies would want his lumps." He came out of the bath looking like dried up grapes. It was pretty funny, but Fionna felt bad for him. He disappeared for a few weeks, ashamed that he ruined his lumps. He called himself a chump for a while too. Fionna doesn't have to worry though, she's a human. Not a lumpy space person.

The bathroom is crazy luxurious, the floor is a beautiful marble and the walls are painted a light shade of gold; barley noticeable. There's another chandelier in the middle of the ceiling that lights the room up nicely, but the bazillion vanilla scented candles help make the room brighter. It's weird though, Fionna always blows them out before bed but whenever she comes back in the morning they're lighted up again. One of Marshall Lee's maids? Probably.

The tub is the first thing you see, it's a white, square tub with a silver faucet. Around it is more marble, and surrounding it is cherry stained wood. There's big, narrow steps that lead up to the tub and the tub is pushed up onto the wall. To the right of the tub there's a wall of marble dividing the bathtub from the shower. The shower has marble tiles all over, there's a bench made of marble that's hidden by the wall of marble. Two drains are on the floor to collect the water, there's one showerhead that can be removed from the wall and then there's one on the ceiling. There's also a light on the ceiling. To the left of the tub is the sink. The white, oval sink is surrounded by marble, surrounding from underneath is the same cheery wood. And then there's a huge mirror. The toilet is behind a little door next to the sink that has lights that turn on when the door is open and locked from the inside. There's a small rack full of soft white towels folded neatly for Fionna to use. This bathroom is like a dream, it's probably Fionna's favorite part of her room.

She turns on the faucet, making sure the water is warm enough before she pulls the little knob that closes the drain at the bottom of the tub. As she waits for it to fill up, she undresses. Taking off the blue shorts and baby blue tank top she's been using as pajamas since she turned fifteen. Something about orange footie pajamas didn't grab her attention anymore. It made her feel childish, she's older now so she should use more age appropriate attire to sleep. The places the clothing on the sink area and puts the dirty clothes in the little hamper located under the towel rack.

She happily makes her way to the bathtub, and climbs the steps. "Shoot! I forgot to get a towel!" sighing, she turns around and walks to the rack and takes a towel, being careful not to knock over the other ones. Then walks back to the bathtub, which is almost full. Fionna slowly steps into the tub, letting her body wilt down into it. But before Fionna can totally relax, she needs bubbles. Conveniently, the bubble bath is next to the faucet where she can reach it easily.

After the bubbles have been put in the water and the faucet is shut off, Fionna can relax and unwind. When she's in here, she doesn't care about being a hero, or kicking buns, or saving anybody. Here she can just care about herself and let her mind relax, drift off for a while. She never gets to do this because she's always busy, but whenever she can it's well worth it. Fionna has to care about herself too sometimes, as selfish as that sounds; she's right. Being a hero and an adventurous is a lot of pressure and work. Tires a girl out no matter how much she loves to do it. She's happy bathtubs still exist, how else could she ever relax?

Also, bubble baths are just a small reminder that Fionna can be a girl too. Yeah, yeah Fionna knows she's a girl, but she never actually feels like one. Taking a bubble bath with scented candles and flower petals just help her out and let her feel a bit normal for a change. She's always one of the guys, fighting and getting permanent scars and playing video games all day. She doesn't dress up or have a high-pitched voice, or like make-up and shopping. She hates dresses and grabbing so much attention to herself when she's at her most vulnerable. It's nice to feel like a girl sometimes.

Some of the bubbles were floating upward, so Fionna would have fun popping them with her finger and watching them fall back into the water. She'd grab a handful of bubbles from the water and get excited and blow them away into the air, watching them float up and around the bathroom and eventually pop. The adventurous would also hold her breath and put her mouth on the bubbles, hoping a bubble beard would appear on her face.

Giving up from fail beard attempts, Fionna ended up dozing off a bit in the tub, a little smile on her face. She was relaxed, her body wasn't tense anymore, she was enjoying herself and enjoying the alone time. But then the door opened, and a familiar figure floated in.

Fionna shrieked, "MARSHALL LEE?!" and her arms flew over to chest instantly before ducking down into the water. Laughing was heard in response, a lot of laughing. The vampire boy clutched his stomach and floated backward from laughing so much. "Fionna?! Taking a bubble bath?! That's crazy!"  
Red flushed on her cheeks, both from anger and embarrassment. Here she is naked in a tub with bubbled blocking Marshall's view of her bare body, and here she is in a bubble bath. "Marshall! Stop laughing! Get out!"

Marshall Lee wiped a tear from his eye and relaxed, a grin still planted on his face. He cautiously floated toward the girl in the tub, trying so hard to block away all the negative thoughts in his head. Here's a beautiful, naked girl right in front of him inside a bathtub. Glob, the things he could- No, no, no, no. Not to Fionna, not when she's like this. Stop it Marshall, get a hold of yourself. "Fionna, why are you taking a bubble bath. And if you're worried about me being able to see anything, no I can't. There's an armada of pink bubbles protecting you." he floated down closer to her face. "C'mon Fi, I'm serious."

The girl responded with splashing non-bubbled water on his face, making the king hiss. "Fionna! What was that for?!" he yelled, wiping the water away from his face.

"Marshall there's a thing called knocking, it's the polite thing to do. Especially when you know your best friend is inside the bathroom!" She stuck her head out at him, her arms splashing off from her chest and into the water. She squealed in fear, covering her bare chest again.

Marshall Lee Abadeer stop it. Stop it. Stop. Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies. Imagining dead puppies was useless, he's seen worse dead things and not even those images are working.

"Fionna, I have a key. And plus, I haven't seen you in days. I missed my little blond hero."

"So you just go into the bathroom?! What did you expect me to be doing in here anyway?! Brushing my teeth with the door locked?!" she protested again, thrashing around in the water.

"Well, yeah! I didn't expect you taking a bubble bath!"

Fionna huffed, "Marshall next time knock!" she yelled again, her upper body jumping up slightly in response, exposing some of her chest. "Argh!" her cheeks tinted pink, she covered her chest. "Marshall get out!"

Without a fight, he put his hands up and sped out. Closing the door behind him. He heard her mumbling in anger as she got out of the water. She yelped in surprise, and he heard a thump. "Fi?!" he heard a faint "I'm fine!" He really wanted to see if she was telling the truth but then she could be nude and that would make things much worse. So he stayed put, combing his hand through his messy locks nervously.  
"Fionna why were you taking a bubble bath anyway?" he asked through the door. Fionna was towel drying her hair, still mad at her best friend. "I'm being forced to be cooped up in a giant castle with nothing to do what else am I supposed to do, get chased by a wasted vampire again?" she snapped. She wrapped another towel around her little body before telling Marshall "I'm coming out close your eyes!"

Wow, she's mad. Marshall Lee obeyed, a pissed off Fionna is a scary Fionna. He floated out of her way and turned around, leaning his face on a wall. Fionna walked to the closet and put on her usual set of clean clothes and took off the towel from her hair. Then she threw them at Marshall, "You can turn around now. Don't think I'm still not mad."

He sighed, he really did it this time. Oops? It isn't his fault, he was actually worried about her. Maybe laughing wasn't such a great move.

He looked over at his adventurous, she was sitting on the bed with her back turned away from him. Then he looked at the towels and had an idea, a stupid, corny idea. But it might work.

"Fioooonnnnnaaaa" said a deep, invisible voice. "Fioooonnnnaaaa." The heroin sighed, "Marshall Lee stop playing games."

"Marshall Lee is not heeerrrreee. It's the ghost of forgivveneeeeessssss." Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Marshall's soooorrrrryyyyyyy."  
"What?"  
"He's soooorrrryyyyyyy."  
"He's what?"

The voice huffed and appeared in front of Fionna, throwing the two white towels on the marble floor. "I'm sorry." he was still floating, but his head was down and he was looking at the floor. His arms dangling downward as if he was being hung by a rope that was tied around his waist.

"I know. I just wanted you to say it, not the 'Ghost of Forgiveness.'" she sighed. "Fiooonnnaaaa forgivvveeessss youuuuuuu." His head lifted, causing his black hair to move, it looked messy but it was perfect for him. She gave him a half smile, "I've just been tired of the same stuff, nothing' to do. It's lame." She can't actually tell him she likes taking bubble baths, it'll ruin her kick butt reputation.

"Well.. We could ditch this place for a bit. Go outside, you need it anyway. You're getting paler than me." Fionna narrowed her blue eyes at him before a grin escaped her lips, letting out a laugh. "That'll never happen." she looked him up and down slowly, stopping at his eyes again. "You're much paler." he scoffed, turning his head sideways and crossing his chest. Pretending that was offensive, "How rude of you. You're speaking to a king, I will send you to the dungeon." he shoot her back a glare, his arms still on his chest.

"I'd like to see you try." she responded, smirking. Lifting her small chin up bravely. "I thought I wasn't allowed outside the castle grounds anyway." Marshall grinned, "That's never stopped you before, plus you're with me. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll take the hit." Fionna laughed, shaking her head. "That'll lead you bleeding and unconscious. If you whine about me punching your cheek meat, then you can't take harder punches." she teased, smirking at him. The vampire king narrowed her eyes at her and gave a humph. "I will not be spoken too in such a rude manner." Fionna laughed, "Now you're just acting like Gumball."

"Well, he is a baby." Marshall replied coolly, knowing she knew he was just joking. She smiled, "Nah, you're a much bigger baby." she motioned for him to come near her, patting the empty space next to her.

Marshall grinned, as long as Fionna's not mad at him he'll wake up tomorrow. She's right though, he's been keeping her in here for weeks, she needs to go outside. As long as she's with him she'll be fine.

The Vampire King turned invisible again and swooped from behind her, and appeared underneath her hair. He looked at the yellow mess on top of his head and grinned. He took some of it and moved it out of the way of his eyes and looked over at Fionna. "Hey, Fi; I'd look good as a blond." She responded with a giggle and a blush. Marshall didn't feel so crummy anymore.

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder how this little hang out is going to go... have any guesses? *eyebrow twitch***

**Also, the little blond thing Marshall said I got it from a fanart I found on tumblr when I was scrolling down my dashboard and I was like WOW LET ME ADD THIS TO MY STORY SOMEHOW BECAUSE MARSHALL'S BEING MARSHALL AROUND FIONNA AND LIKE AW so there's my story.**

**If I can find the picture I'll put a link on my bio or on future chapters if I can find it fast enough.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, you guys are gr8.**

**-xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23: Day to Ditch

**Been long enough so lets update this bad boy! For this chapter, I just wanted something fun. So I typed it down. I had fun writing this one, and I hope you have fun imagining what's going on as you read it.**

Chapter 23

Sneaking out of the palace isn't going to be easy, but this isn't exactly Mission Impossible here. There's a few guards that actually keep watch, then there's the elder vampires, and not to mention they have to get passed Jade.

Actually, ditching the castle is easy. Marshall Lee and Fionna just want to make it a challenge, what's so fun about sneaking out if there's an easy way out? Moving around quietly and hiding from people is going to raise some eyebrows, especially from the guards. Marshall Lee and Fionna are going to look stupid, but at least they'll look stupid together.

Fionna was ready at the door, her crystal sword placed neatly behind her. Marshall Lee floated towards her swiftly, then stopped a couple inches above her. "Ready?" he asked her. A smirk was planted on his face. "Hecks yeah!" the girl responded enthusiastically. She slowly opened the door, and they both peeked through the small gap. Marshall's head floating over Fionna's. They looked right, then left, and then right and left again, just to see if the coast was clear. They looked at each other, and nodded.

Time to move.

He floated down the hallway to the right, Fionna followed quickly. She figured she'd follow him because he knows his way around the castle. She kept her senses open, if there were any guards coming from behind she'd have to warn the vampire boy. Marshall on the other hand has to find a way out and stand watch for oncoming guards. This mission requires teamwork from both ends.

Marshall stopped at the end of the hallway, Fionna standing underneath him. His sensitive bat hearing didn't catch any sudden movement or voices, so they made their move and ran down the hallway until they reached the stairs to the next floor. Fionna ran down while Marshall Lee flew over her, both running at a steady pace. But right when they were about to reach the golden door Marshall heard a voice from behind it and he swiftly picked Fionna up from her waist and carried her up to the ceiling high enough so they wouldn't be spotted. She gave a little yelp before realizing it was just Marshall, she looked up at him but she couldn't see him. He had turned invisible.

The door opened and her attention was drawn downward, two maids were having an in depth conversation about which detergent cleans clothes better. They were too into it to sense another two bodies in the room, because they both giving very good reasons why their soap was better than the other one. Fionna tried hard to hold back a giggle, while Marshall had an eyebrow raised. _Is this really what is servants talk about? They need vacations._

"Marshall they're gone." whispered the blond adventurous. She was getting uncomfortable in this position, she looked like she was just standing in mid air with her arms awkwardly spread apart. Marshall knew this and switched the position, swooping one arm down underneath her knee's and his other arm supporting her back. He became visible again and brought the girl closer to his chest, his face close to hers. "Thought this would be more comfortable." he added, loving the way her cheeks flushed red. He loves doing things that makes her feel uncomfortable and weird as long as he gets too see the look on her face and the red on her cheeks.

"L-lets get on w-with it, Marsh." she said shyly, ducking her head so he wouldn't see her. He chuckled and set her down, she was still blushing and was hiding her face in her hat. Marshall floated over to the door and grinned at his little hero. "C'mon Fi, before I carry you again." he teased, he wore a smirk and had an eyebrow raised. She tensed up and blushed some more, "'Kay.." before running after him. Oh that Marshall Lee.

The exit wasn't too far off from where they were, they just needed to go down one more hallway and down the spiral staircase that's next to the ballroom. Easy. But there was one problem: there were two guards in the way. "We need a diversion." Fionna whispered from behind a wall. Marshall nodded, "Yeah, but what?" They both thought for a a few minutes before an idea sparked in Marshall's head. "You see that plant over there? I'll turn invisible and move it around and you run down the next hallway. They won't suspect it's me." A grin flashed on the heroines face, "Algebraic!" she quietly screamed.

The Vampire King snuck behind his guards and made his way to the planet, he hid behind it and looked at Fionna and gave her a wink. Then all at once, he turned invisible and the planet began to move little by little to the right. The two men saw the movement and were bewildered Then the plant began to float up into the air and move around, swooping from left to right, up and down, it was shaking and spinning and the men didn't know what to make of it. They were distracted so Fionna made a run for it, sprinting to the next hallway that was in plain sight. She chuckled to herself and hid behind the wall, waiting for Marshall to appear. When he didn't return she was getting worried, maybe he got caught? He ditched her instead? His guards did something to him without knowing it was their king who was messing with them? "Marshall whe-"

"Boo."

She jumped, and then turned around. "Marshall Lee!" she punched his arm, "Stop doing that!" he laughed and flew upside down. "Nah. It's too much fun."

She grumbled and started to walk forward, "Come on! We're almost out!" The vampire boy chuckled before he flew after her, she was already at the gold staircase waiting. "We need to be quiet, we could get caught and it's all over."

Marshall agreed, "Once we're down there we have to be extremely careful. The door is heavily guarded." Fionna nodded and started to descend from the top of the stairs. She took quiet steps, watching the bottom of the stairs like a hawk. Once she got to the bottom, she hid behind one of the pillars. Marshall was floating above her. The door was guarded by for men in black armor, each holding a spear in their right hand. Motionless.

"How are we going to get passed them?" "Well, I could do what I did with the plant, I don't think word has gone out yet." Fionna shook her head, "No, no, it has to be bigger. They need to be really distracted or else they'll catch us."

The two stood there thinking, what should they do?

"Your highness, what are you doing?" a male voice asked from a few feet away. The friends gasped. Fionna pointed her finger up at the direction of the voice, "WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" Marshall floated away, "RUN!"

For dramatic effect, Fionna flipped out from the pillar. Before getting out and running to the door. The four guards and the mysterious voice clearly knew they were there. Marshall was flying quickly towards the door and Fionna was running right in front of them. They all had raised a brow, and were quietly watching the two run from an imaginary foe and out the door.

Fionna stopped running at the end of the gate, "We made it!" she cheered. "No guard is a match for us!" Marshall laughed above her, then floated down to where he was face to face with his best friend. "Ready for a fun day of ditching?" Fionna grinned, and put her fist up in the air. "Adventure!"

* * *

**I think it's short but I couldn't think of more too write, and I really wanted too add a chapter that was pretty random. Now, on with the replies!**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Thanks! And I totally agree.**

**BubblyMeTiffany - Thank you, I hope you also love this one!**

**MewluvZimFlippy1 - Aw, thank you so much. I'm happy you've enjoyed it so far.**

**Angelica - Thank you! I'm sorry if he's out of character, I've noticed it too. The reason for that is because I've been paying too much attention too one thing to get everything perfect. Sometimes I focus too much on the fluff or on the war, and I would think too much while I type up the chapters. So much I barley pay attention to dialog. So I apologize for him being a softy, he really shouldn't be so soft. /: **

**Well guys please leave a review, criticism is welcome as long as you don't plan on making me feel bad and having me cry, just kidding I know you guys wouldn't do that. **

**-xoxo **


	24. Chapter 24: Cold Kisses

**Wow guys I'm sorry it's been this long since the last update. I've bee lazy lately and I have a life too ya know so sorry for keeping ya waiting so long.**

**Sooo I'm not too satisfied with how this chapter's direction because it's full of fluff and I wanted to change it and make Marshall a jerk in it but I was at Vans Warped Tour all day yesterday and I'm tired and sore and my ears are still ringing and I have post concert depression so no I'm not changing the direction of this chapter because tired and lazy, whoops sorry. My Fiolee readers, you guys will like it. I'm not happy with it but you all will be.**

**Sorry about me making Marshall Lee so out of characte h. **

Chapter 24

The Vampire Kingdom isn't as frightening as Fionna thought it would be, the vampires kept their distance and just looked from afar; keeping their opinions and thoughts to themselves. When their king was making way through the kingdom, they would bow down in his presence. Marshall Lee dislikes it when they bow down to him, but he's their immortal king and as long as he sits on that thrown they will bow. There's nothing else to do but to accept it.

The small homes were made of concrete and black rock, they looked medieval. With a few windows and a wooden door that was held by iron studs pointed on the front for protection from enemies with weapons. The streets were of stone, and there were some patches of grass here and there, most of it around the homes.

Fionna and Marshall Lee made their way to the marketplace, where each stand sold something different: meats, fruit, fish, grains, flowers, clothes, jewelry, pots. All hand made, and it fascinated the girl. The town is modern but they still lived like the people did decades before the Mushroom War. They could build cities and live more comfortably than they are now but choose to stay this way. Maybe for historical reasons? Fionna surely doesn't know, it's still an amazing sight. The handmade things were beautiful, all made by woman and men just looking for a few coins to strive. This really was a new world, full of new things and that made Fionna's boredom fade out with this new curiosity.

Marshall was always by her side, watching her every step. Making sure no one made a slick move, he's here to protect her and to enjoy his alone time with her. For weeks he's been stressing over this war, trying to make peace with the demons. But nothing is working, day by day their getting more and more rowdy and dangerous. It wont be long before they attack and we will be in a battle. It could last a day, or it months. It all depends on how determined they really are to take down the vampire king. It really is tiring the teen out, he needed a day off. Being with Fionna just makes it better.

The stone path led them farther from the castle, and farther from the homes. They were out on the grasslands, some lone houses were here and there with a lot of land and animals. Horses, cows, chickens, ducks, they were just roaming around the grass. Not knowing there could be a battle that will destroy their peace. Fionna smiled at the empty space, reminded her of home. "It looks so nice out here." she commented, "Kind of looks like Aaa. Without all the farms." she looked over at Marshall who was floating beside her. He didn't seem as alert anymore now that there wasn't so many vampires around. But then again there could be one out here.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just chill out here." he responded. He then looked down at his little friend, suddenly getting the urge to just look at her. Did he really not notice how beautiful she is? She's so strong and determined and so innocent and caring for people. Once someone is in any danger she runs to the victim to their rescue. If it was him he'd just fly past it, not his problem. Fionna's so much more different from him. She's like sunshine and he's like the dark shadow roaming aimlessly around looking for it. Maybe that's why he appreciates her so much. She's everything he wishes he could be, happy, lovable, liked, positive, innocent. She's everything he could never be, but he gets a taste of it whenever she's around.

She completes him.

Marshall Lee smiled a bit and floated down, touching the stone ground. Fionna didn't seem to notice until he took her small hand and intertwined it with his. She walked slower and looked up at him, he was pretending not to notice, she could see it. She decided not to question the sudden move and walked in comfortable silence down the path to nowhere in particular.  
She had to admit, holding his hand did make her feel more protected. She didn't need it but it was a nice feeling, being watched over by somebody else for a change. Someone who can protect her, comfort her, make her laugh for no reason at all. Marshall was this, to her at least. To everybody else Marshall Lee the Vampire King is a dangerous, evil, frightening, and nothing but trouble. They run away in fear at the sight of him or freeze up with nowhere to go. Sure, that was Fionna's instinct reaction when she first met him. But it's Cake's fault for telling her that vampire story before bed on a stormy night. People just need to get to know him better, nobody else does. And Fionna kinda likes that, as selfish as it sounds. It just lets her have him all to herself, where she can be the only one making him happy, laugh, get mad at her then forgive her after, do pranks with, be the only one he can trust with all of his undead heart. Fionna understands him and trust him more than anybody else, not counting Cake of course.

As bad as he wants her to think, Fionna knows he isn't bad at all. To everyone else maybe but no, not to her. She see's right through him. He actually cares about a few things; mostly his ax bass and Fionna, he's sensitive; she's seen him break down before and tell her about it a few times before he puts up his shield and hides it away. He has a good heart, he's one of a kind. Maybe why she likes him so much. You know, other than being incredibly cute and funny and a wonderful kisser. She held his hand a bit tighter, telling him to not let go. And he looked at her with a blank, confused expression before understanding. He turned his head back to the direction they were walking and smiled a bit. He could get used to this.

They both ended up at forest covered in tall green tree's and rocks, there wasn't a path anymore but just dirt. They looked at each other and grinned, without saying a word they walked through the brush of tree's. Still hand in hand. It wasn't thick, but there were a lot of tree's and bushes. The birds chirped and there was some rustling here and there but it ended up being a raccoon or another woodland creature. It was peaceful, and it was just nice being in the presence of each other in comfortable silence. It's nice, because even though there are no words being said they both understand each other.

The sound of water alerted the both of them, "Let's check it out!" Fionna said excitedly, grinning at Marshall. He shrugged in response before being dragged by Fionna. They passed by a couple more tree's before entering aa clearing and the sound got louder. Right in front of them was a small waterfall, a lake with glistening blue water underneath it. "Wow." the adventurous breathed. Marshall was soundless, also being taken away by the sight. Fionna ran to the three big rocks near the lake and sat on them, letting go of Marshall's hand. He didn't like the empty feeling of it gone, it was warm against his skin. He watched her climb the rock and sit on it. Her feet dangling a bit off the ground because of how small she is. He smiled, she's so cute.

He walked over to the other side of the lake and starred at the water, trying to collect his thoughts. He was interrupted though when he heard a loud splash and a yelp, he jerked to the direction where Fionna was sitting. She wasn't on the rock anymore. "Fionna?" he asked, frantic. And flew to the rock. She wasn't in the water, "Fionna?! Fionna say something!" He was floating a little over where she sat, then two hands grabbed his sneaker and pulled him into the water. He really wasn't expecting that.

He landed in the cold water and swam up to the surface. Finding a laughing blond adventurous all dry on the shore. "Fionna! What's wrong with you?! I thought something happened! You could've been killed do you know how worried I was?!" Marshall raged in the water, making Fionna stop laughing. She felt guilty, he is watching over her after all. Maybe she shouldn't have pulled that on him. Her head hung low and her eyes were closed, "Marsh it was only a joke, I'm sorry.." No response, her head jerked up, he wasn't in the water. "Uh, Marshall?"

Two grayish hands took her waist and pulled her in and she screamed,, she was about to fight them off and pull away but they were too strong and was pulled into the cold water. She swam up the surface, her teeth chattering. Marshall was a few feet in front of her laughing, "Doesn't feel too good huh?" he asked, grinning. She glared, but her teeth chattering didn't really make it look too dangerous. It made Marshall laugh more. She splashed water on him, and he did it back at her. They ended up having a full on water fight for a while for Fionna suddenly got extremely cold. "Glob this water's cold!" she whined, "Aren't you cold?" she asked. "Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. I'm probably colder than this." he splashed the water a bit and smirked.

"Good for you." she whined, her voice quivering. The teenage vampire swam towards her and picked her up and put her into his lap. He was actually warmer than the water, so she cuddled onto him tighter, her arms were tucked on her and his chest, while his arms were around her. He swam behind the waterfall, where the water echoed on the rock. There was a cave behind it, but he didn't make a move to it, he stayed in the water. "This feel better?" he asked, she nodded. "You're warmer than the water, Marsh. Don't get out." she ordered, and he followed. He found a rock underwater to sit on and pulled her closer. He had a dream like this once, but it ended up with him and the girl having once heck of a freaky time in the cave. But, he's with Fionna, and just being like this with her is nice.

She was still shivering, but not as bad as before. The falling water was relaxing to hear, for both Marshall and Fionna. Her head was on the crook of his neck and her legs in between his, it's an awkward position but the water doesn't make it as weird. "You know, now my clothes are wet and so is my hair. All your fault." Marshall said, trying to sound irritated with her for wetting him, didn't work. "Well I'm soaking wet now too, you're fault." she felt a little growl in his chest and he gave her a really sexy expression, "That doesn't sound like a bad thing." she blushed, "A wet Fionna is a hot Fionna." he teased, and Fionna punched him. But the friction with the water didn't really make it hurt and he laughed. She smiled at him, "You perv." she rested her forehead on his chest, and Marshall grinned, "Hey. I'm a hot perv!"

He looked down at her, he switched her position and she yelped because she's cold again. "No come on I'm so cold put me back!" she protested, shivering again. "Quit whining, look see? Back on me again." he smirked at her and she pouted. Now she was sitting directly in front of him, her legs behind him but each one on the opposite sides. She was sort of straddling him, but not really. Their bottom regions were touching, and Fionna blushed at her realization of this. So she hid her head on his neck again, her arms around is neck. Marshall's arms were around her again, and he knew their regions were brushing against each other, and he needed to occupy his thoughts so his length wouldn't perk up and possibly ruin this moment. It's not what he's trying to do, he just wanted to see her face.

He pulled her a bit closer to his chest, and Fionna raised her head back up. He looked at her wet bunny hat and pulled it off careful not to put her hair. "Hey, my hat!" she said in defense, he threw it on the caves ground where she couldn't reach it. Her hair fell perfectly into the water, the top slightly damp. She was beautiful, even more now wet. Marshall starred at her, her eyes, her little nose, her red lips. Fionna noticed this and blushed, before looking at him. His hair was damp, still messy and dripped water. His black eyes that were full of different emotions, his perfectly structured nose, his soft lips.

She was inches away from his face, so he put his forehead on hers. They were both looking into each others eyes. Black on blue, blue on black. Both feeling the same emotion for each other. Marshall inched closer, and Fionna took this moment to glance down at his lips before looking back at his eyes. A growl was felt on his chest again and a sudden hunger for her kiss surrounded him and he leaned into her. His warm lips on her cold ones, her hands moved down onto his chest, resting their. She enjoyed the kiss, it was slow and passionate, lingering. Marshall's hands sunk down to her bottom, almost touching it but not getting too close. She shivered at his touch, they broke apart and looked at each other once more. Then they both leaned in again, both hungry for more. His tongue asking for entrance to her mouth, and she let him in. Both switching sides in different times. Her hands went to his shirts buttons, she was hesitant. But, she just wanted him without a shirt, she's always almost shirtless. It's his turn now. She did it pretty quickly, but her hands were shaking. It didn't give Marshall much time to say something about it, because now his shirt was unbuttoned and the sides were flapping in the water. He broke the kiss, "Fionna?" she looked at him with a hunger in her eyes. "What are.. Are you okay? Okay with this?" dumb question of course she is, she unbuttoned his shirt for a reason. But he cant let her do this without her actually thinking straight. He gave her a looked, "Fi?" he asked again. The blond girl stared at his bare chest, he wasn't built but wasn't skinny. His chest was pretty full, he could feel it under her palms. She sunk her hands lower, underneath the water and felt his abs, they were about six. All well structured and amazing to the touch. Her fingers danced on them before coming back up to his chest. She looked him back in the eyes, "Yes, I am." then she leaned in.

Fionna doesn't know where she stands with Marshall yet, but she does know he feels something for her. She knows he cares for her more than anybody, and she trusts him with all her life. So this, right now, is something she's okay with. His arms are her protection, and her feelings are getting the best of her. But that's okay.

Marshall kissed back, a growl escaped his lips this time in between a kiss. She was actually doing this, she wasn't afraid. But he can't let it go too far. No, not yet. He can't do this to her. He'll let it go but not for long, he can control his urges he's done it before around her. But right now, she's got a shirt on and he doesn't. He ran his hands down her back to her butt again, grabbing it for a while and she squealed in delight between a kiss, her hands were running through his wet hair.

His hands stayed back on her chest, trying his best not to lose his control. They made out for a while, enjoying whatever they can get from each other. Today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The walk back to the castle was the same as it was when walking away from it. Comfortable. There were laughing, cuddling, walking in comfortable silence. What happened at the lake wasn't much, but it was satisfying enough for the both of them. They went back to the castle, and instead of walking up to their room Marshall floated up to Fionna's balcony. He opened the door up and they both went in, then he shut it. Fionna laid on the wall and smiled at Marshall, and she smirked at her. Right now, he's not going to say anything smart, or be a jerk. No right now he just wants to be cuddly with Fionna for a while before he has to go back to worrying over the war.

He floated to her and took her hands in his, pulling her little body towards his. His arms wrapped around her waist and he took her in, kissing her now warm lips. Right now, some parts of their clothes were still wet but mostly dry. The vampire king picked her up and carried her to her floating bed, setting her down gently. He followed and laid across from her, they were quiet. Just enjoying each others company, today was one of the best days they've both had in a while.

Fionna shifted closer to Marshall, her back on his front. Marshall was the big spoon at the moment, and he smiled and pulled her in. Wrapping his left arm around her, holding her left hand. "I had fun today Marshie." the girl yawned. "Thanks for making it that way." she blushed, and he grinned. "You were with me, of course you had fun." he responded. Fionna puffed out her cheeks and punched his arm, it wasn't that hard due to her being so exhausted. Soon enough Marshall and Fionna fell asleep together for a little while.

* * *

There was a blaring alarm in all the castle, iron bars blocking away windows and doors of the balconies. Fionna and Marshall awoke with a jerk. What's going on?

"Oh no." let out the boy king, "What?" asked Fionna, a bit of fear in her eyes. "We're being invaded."

* * *

**This my friends is a cliffhanger. Hahahahahaha now the action starts, finally. **

**Squirtle9783 - Thank you!**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Thanks cool kid :D**

**MewluvZemFlippy1 - Haha, I hope you liked it!**

**Cujo - NICCCCCOLEEEEEEEEEE. Thanks wife, I've been doing good. Thanks for helping me out when you could. **

**So like I've said before please leave me a review on the review page so I can be happy and love all of you forever. In the meantime, I will be laying in bed listening to Forever The Sickest Kids and crying over how amazing Warped Tour was even if it rained like crazy. Guys, Florida is not The Sunshine State; I don't know who made up that lie because it's not true. Heh. **

**BYE ILY LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON CAUSE I HAVE TWO WEEKS OF SUMMER LEFT AND I THINK SIX MORE CHAPTERS KTHXBAI.**

**-xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25: The War: Part 1

**I decided to update sooner because I'm already working on my next fiolee fic, which is an ****_AU_**** by the way, and I want this over and done with. It's full of a lot of drama bombs guys and I'm anxious to hear what you guys have to say about it!**

**This one has a bunch of cut section things and terrible editing skills, so enjoy. **

_Chapter 25_

_"Harold! Ready the catapults! Get those weapons out here soldier!" ordered the General. William was gathering the men, whom decided that for this battle they would fight with no weapons for their king unless stated otherwise._

_"What are you saying here, Carter? With weapons we can win the war within days! Those retched demons would not know what hit them!" responded William. The lean Royal Solider, John Carter, had spoken up for the rest of the men._

_"General, we are fighting for our kings life. And using those weapons just wastes the time we could be using to destroy and mangle those beasts. We are strong, we can rip them apart limb by limb with one pull. Why leave our strength and abilities on the side like that? When we both know that this is a better way. We'll win the war in days because they will scream in defeat! They will lose men, and to stop a home invasion by us they will wave the white flag. Don't you see man? Nothing can go against us except for ourselves!" Carter was right, the demons have no match against the vampires. They are just too strong. _

_The general stayed silent for a couple seconds with thoughts running through his mind. His boys can do this, our abilities leave us invincible. He cleared his throat. "We will need men to stay at the castle, armed and ready if someone slips through the battlefield. And you each will carry a sword with you whether you agree with it or not. Do you have me clear, soldier?" was all he said. And the young soldier understood, he grinned and shook his generals hand before turning around to face the men standing behind him. "For our King!" _

_The entire room was full of cheering soldiers._

Some of the men stayed put, outside of the castle grounds and on the top of the castle in different locations. There were catapults and huge guns placed there to stop any enemy close to it. The rest of the men were gathered with William, along these men were husbands who chose to fight for their king amongst the Royal Army. James had to make some extra body armor for these men by behalf of the king. Though they were not the uniforms the army wore, they were pretty close.

The Royal Army consisted of two generations of vampires. The older generation, who thought traditional ways would be much better for this battle. And the new, younger generation. Marshall's generation, who weren't very traditional and liked to play with obstacles as they came to them. They were the ones who persuaded the oldest that fighting with no arms was the way to go for their ruler, and with much thought they agreed.

* * *

"I'm going with you!" Fionna yelled in disagreement to the vampire king. He was standing on his two feet glaring down at her. Fight? He didn't want her anywhere near the fight! No matter how strong she is she could get hurt, he doesn't want her to die. Especially here. "Fionna, no. I'm not allowing you to do it! I know what I said before, about letting you come fight along. Now I'm not too sure, I'm here to protect you. I promised, to you, Cake and myself!" he argued back. She was going to say something in return but he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out of the golden doors. He stopped abruptly, his left arm holding the open door. "You're staying here with James and that's an order."

The door closed with a loud slam.

* * *

Marshall Lee the Vampire King knew this wasn't going too be a long war, hell he knew it wasn't going to last a week. From what he can remember, all those creatures use to fight are lame weapons and their strength isn't much, they're just annoying weak creatures with nothing better to do. He's actually hoping that they still are that way.

Most of those demons weren't coming back, and the ones who did were going back with injuries. The Nightosphere doesn't have much to show for it. There are some demons out there who are very evil, show no mercy in whatever they do. Then there are the rest of them, those joke demons who settle in the Nightosphere because there's no where left to go. They're stupid and weak and just a joke, how his mother deals with them everyday he doesn't know. Maybe they're the reason why she makes so much chaos, because if they aren't who will?

Marshall warned his mother before hand that the population will drop after this, and she agreed. Though she was pretty happy about it, because now more will come and she's hoping they're the evil, chaotic kind.

For this fight, he didn't really care much about himself. It was everybody else he needed alive, and usually he never gives a damn about anything. But he's King, and his world is in a critical state, he has to show that he cares or his title could be taken from him in vote by the council. He didn't want that, and deep down he didn't want anything to happen to his people.

Marshall Lee turned down the armor James laid out for him, he's going to fight in his normal attire. Plaid shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers, his hair will be a black mess and his sleeves folded up before his elbows. If he's going to fight he's going to fight comfortable and there's no stopping that.

* * *

_'I didn't come all this way to be held inside the castle! I can't let him fight all alone! What if he doesn't come back? What if he dies and nobody tells me and I'm sent home all alone?! He can't do this to me! No, no, no, no-_ ' "No!" Fionna screamed into the pillow she's been calling hers for months. Standing up from her bed, she picked up her crystal sword from the wall and placed it behind her. She looked out from the window and saw that Marshall and the soldiers were already on their way out. She had to hurry if she wanted to catch up.

_'James is helping Jade round up the families upstairs, and everybody else is busy. Nobody will know I'm gone until I'm out of here._'

Fionna opened the door and as she expected the coast was clear. Though the Guards are blocking all the entrances, two inside and two outside each door. How is she getting out?

She swiftly moved from hallway to hallway, trying to see if there's any door left unguarded. She was growing angry, how is she going to get out? The air vent beside her gave her an idea, and quickly but quietly she opened it, crawled in and then popped it back into it's place.

The vent was dark, and each place she went to was a dead end. Each twist and turn she ended up face to face with a fan. Aggravated, she kept on moving. Knowing soon she will find the exit. She turned right, meeting another fan, and then went back out. '_If I came from here',_ she pointed at to the left,'_and came back out from here'_, she pointed behind her. '_Then it's either left or in front!'_ She crawled to the vent to the right of her and grew wide eyed, screamed silently then quickly crawled out. She went towards the last vent, where she saw a glowing red through the holes. The exit. But before she could leave she had to deal with the giant spider she encountered in the last vent, it had followed her here. "Heeyah!" she quietly screamed, stabbing the huge black spider in the middle. It's green, gooey guts splattering out, drizzling her in it. The spider yelled out in a high pitched screech before withering down into a lifeless insect.

~~~  
"Did you hear that?" a guard asked the man standing next to him. They were guarding one of the doors from the inside. The other man spoke out, "Naw I didn't hear anything."

~~~

Fionna smirked, she turned around and kicked out the vent, jumped out of the small getaway and put it back in it's place. Leaving no trace behind. "I'm at the back of the castle." she told herself. "And they were going towards the left." she stopped in thought silently, checking to see if she was right. She nodded her head and grinned, "So to the left I go!"

She was slightly covered in spider guts but paid no mind to it, she's been dosed in worse things. She stretched her limbs, and then ran towards the direction she saw the group of men heading too.

* * *

"We're going to need you all to stay inside. Don't let your children wander out, and if you request anything our maids are here to serve you." Jade told the families. She was going to each floor with James, explaining to the families why they needed to stay here. "There's a war going on, and we don't want to risk any of your lives. By the Kings orders you are to stay inside the castle where it is safer here than out there. Nobody can enter, and nobody can leave. Stay in your rooms, we will take care of you until all of this is over." she breathed in some unnecessary air before looking at each family and nodding her head. "Don't worry, you're safer in here than out there."

She walked out of the hallway door and began to walk her way up to the next one, repeating what she has been saying for the last time. Right now everybody had duties to attend to, trying to make peace is over. The enemy has invaded the kingdom and there is no way to back out. She's just hoping things settle down quickly.

She shook her head, and headed back downstairs. Marshall told her and James to watch over Fionna while he was gone. And if anything happens, to keep it from her until they can't any longer. She sighed quietly, and trudged down the steps until hearing the echoed yells from James. "Jade!" was all that was heard in the stairwell, he sounded frantic and worried. She noticed this and ran down the steps to meet him halfway, a concerned expression was plastered on her face. "James, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Fionna's not in her room."

* * *

Marshall Lee stood yards away from the leader of the rebel demons, he stood smirking at the red, scaly demon who in return shot a glare at the vampire demon boy. "You know," Marshall let out, "You're not getting out alive." his smirk changed into a evil grin with his fangs sticking out. "Your army isn't strong enough against my army of vampires." he then looked at his finger nails as a way to provoke the demon. He was having too much fun with this.

The red, scaly demon spoke out, it's deep voice booming loudly. "I will have order in the Nightosphere! If your mother isn't seeing to it, than I am. You aren't worthy enough to call yourself a demon, just because your mother is one. And now, you're also half vampire who, before, was half human. How disgusting you are." he spit at the teen, but he quickly dodged it. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" was all Marshall said back. The demon roared in agitation, puffs of smoke aired out from his nostrils. He took out his sword and pointed it to Marshall's neck, it's point inches from his neck. "I will have your head on my sword!" the demon yelled, and Marshall moved the point away from his neck with his finger. '_Wow I underestimated these clowns Ehh, they still wont win.'_

"_Damieenn_, baby!" the teen said, "Not before my army does it first." he smirked and walked away from the angered demon. He looked at Will, and gave him a nod. He then turned back to the demons, there sure were a lot of them but it's no match. Marshall Lee kept his gaze on the leader, who was also looking at him. "Give 'em what they want." Marshall said to Will, and Will looked at his men. "For the King!"

All hell broke loose.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not in her room?! Where the hell could she have gone?!" Jade yelled frantic. She was running around the girls room, seeing that maybe James was wrong and she was just hiding somewhere. But then she stopped, and turned to James wide eyed. He raised his eyebrow before finally understanding.

"She left to fight.." Jade said softly. And almost lost her balance. A human, fighting in a war between demons and vampires. This can't be true. "Marshall's going to kill us."

James sighed, "Well if she's as strong and fearless as she says she is. Then maybe we don't need to worry about her that much." he was trying to believe it.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**We knew Fionna wasn't going to listen to Marshall, she cares too much and likes a good fight. BUT we'll see what happens, ;) *laughs manically* **

**Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer - Yep! He got a taste of his own medicne!**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Oh, sorry Mr. 2000 year old King lol. I know right? The fluff was too real in that chapter haha! And yes, the war has started- "THIS. IS. SPARTA!"**

**MewluvZimFlippy1 - Yay I'm so happy you did! Haha, yes they were ;3 Oooof, the drama bombs coming up guys, oh my glob!**

**Please leave a kind little review for me, they make my day. Plus as I've said before they let me know what you don't or do like of whatever I'm doing in this story. **

**It's almost over guys, almost.**

**-xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26: The War: Part 2

**So I'm going to be updating every Sunday and Thursday unless something's up and then yeah, this will be over. I'm currently working on my AU Fiolee fic and I like it so much c: I hope whoever reads it will too. Because it's so much longer and more detail and whatever, I like it. **

**Chapter 26**

Both armies ran towards each other, both yelling as they tried to intimidate the other. The beasts had swords, and thankfully for the generals actions so did the Royal Army and the brave men fighting amongst them. Marshall, though not baring a sword fought well. He dodged each slash he felt coming and hit back. Most of the time all he had to do was come from behind a demon and snap its neck, when snapping didn't work he had to literally pull off it's head from the body. The sickening sound of bones breaking and blood splattering was heard clearly through his sensitive ears and he really wished that he was deaf.

The general was busy trying to keep the leader from Marshall Lee, and when Marshall offered to help tear him apart all he said was "No my King, I do not wish to risk more of your life." and ran off to him. Marshall Lee isn't the type to listen to others though, and as soon as he gets all these annoying demons off his back he's going to help William fight.

The new generation of vampires were really enjoying themselves with this fight. They dodge each slash the enemy would unleash but they would sadly miss. The vampires jumped and moved quickly from left to right with their super speed, grinning the whole way. Some would get the chance to kick the sword from their grasp and hit them with their fist, trying to tire them out. Once they could, they'd rip off an arm, a leg, and mostly their heads and throw them to the ground. On to the next one.

Like Marshall predicted, these demons aren't any match, even if they put up a good fight. Right now, the teen king was dealing with another demon. It's buff body showed intimidation, but Marshall knew it wasn't going back alive. His blue scales ripped off with splatters of black blood whenever Marshall sent a blow to his chest, sending kicks and punches as a plan to tire him out. The demon clawed at Marshall that left scratches on his face and chest, ripping his shirt. Some gashes were deep and some healed on the spot, but nothing too severe. The vampire king dodged most of the hits, and he was getting bored, so it was time to end this. He floated up and behind the demon with his super speed, and ripped off his arm. Again he could clearly hear the breaking of the bones and blood was draining out. The demon screeched and slashed at Marshall with it's other arm, bad idea. He grabbed it and pulled it away from it's body in one tug and to put it out of it's misery, he snapped it's ugly neck.

The older generation vampires had been putting most of their effort in their battles with just bare arms, but grew bored of this. They wanted clean cut wounds that would end them fast so they can strike onto another one. They drew out their swords and began sword fighting with their enemy, the clashing of the metal rung in their sensitive ears as they tried to find an entry to kill. Once they found one they would stab or cut right through, watching their heavy bodies hit the ground.

One older vampire was making quick kills, he'd run from one demon to another and cut the demon's neck or stab them through the chest, the ugly beasts would yowl in pain and die of blood loss. The soldiers sword glistened with black blood, killing a new demon within a minute. Until one quick black one got in his way.

This one wasn't like the others, he looked more like a black shadow than an oddly shaped colorful beast. He was also quick, with one slash he sent the soldiers sword to the ground and with another slash, ripped through his chest and out he pulled his undead heart. The other soldiers were fast on their feet and tore his limps after they had watched the scene.

The demons were still greatly outnumbered even as some soldiers fell. The creatures were strong but the vampires were stronger, quicker and did not show no mercy. Maybe the fight will end today after all, and it will be the quickest war to ever occur in vampire history.

Once Fionna had reached the battlefield, the once beautiful green grass was stained with both black and red blood. Bodies were scattered randomly all over the ground, limp and dead. Their eyes shot open as they drew their last breath. She noticed the heads on the ground, the arms and legs. This was gruesome to look at but nothing she hasn't seen before. She silently gasped at the dead vampire soldiers and husbands on the ground. They fought bravely for their king, and will not be forgotten.

She moved, trying to find Marshall from behind a rock. She couldn't see him, and she was getting worried. She needed to find him, and help out. And so she did, she took off from the rock and into the fight. Dodging sword slashes and getting out of the way from ongoing fights. Then a tall, red demon sprung out from nowhere. It's black eyes full of anger, he bared his pointy teeth and growled. His face was stripped with black lines, like a Tiger, and his body was shaped as a human males. Not big and scaly like his comrades. His nails were long and sharp, with one thrust he could finish her off. Fionna stood in a fighting stance, "Okay ugly, let's see what you can do."

The demon roared, and ran towards the girl, slashing the air around her. She jumped away from his hands and send a kick to his gut, throwing him down to the floor. As she ran towards him he kicked her in the face and threw her backwards. It sprinted at her and jumped on her, baring it's teeth. She roared back in frustration and put her legs around his back. She picked him up with her legs and threw him behind her, in a quick attempt to get back up she did a summersault and turned around, sending a kick into the demons face. It growled and slashed at her, cutting her left arm deeply. She yelped, feeling hot, sticky liquid fall down her arm. The demon grinned.

"Silly girl, fighting a demon. You're no match for me!"

Fionna narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" she ran towards him and punched his ugly red face, quickly moving away before he swung his hands again. She growled and sent her sword flying through his arm, watching it falling off and onto the ground. Black blood spluttered out in a frenzy, the demon hissed and covered his arm with his other hand, cradling it and whimpering.

"Sick." Fionna said in disgust, she took this time to cut off his other arm and more blood spewed out violently. "Can't hurt me now without and arms, huh?" she teased it. The creatures screeched and kicked her on her side, making her fall hard on the ground. She gasped as she saw that the demon jumped, she quickly retrieved her pink sword and held it up, thrusting it into his middle. He yelped in pain as Fionna sent it in deeper, cutting through his back. His eyes closed shut and began to fall on top of her, so she let go of her sword and hugged her chest, turning quickly a few times on the ground and out of the demons way. She stood back up and kicked his limp body over, taking her sword out of his bloody chest.

Her arm stung but she couldn't quit now, she searched through the crowd looking for her beloved Marshall Lee. She didn't know if he was okay, or needed help. And the soldiers around her were too into their fight to notice her as she ran through and got out of their way.

She spotted a bunch of demons circled around something, fighting and moving their way around whatever it was. Some fell dead on the ground, others bleeding but still fighting. Then she saw him, he floated up from the group and sent kicks to their faces while turning quickly in the air. He looked like he was handling it well, until a demon took him by the leg and pulled him down.

"Marshall!" she screamed, and ran towards him. She angrily slashed at the demons, cutting off their heads with one hit. Blood flew up from the bodies as they fell to the ground. Some clawed at her, making more and more deep gashes on her little body but she fought on.

Marshall was too preoccupied fighting two demons to notice her, but he smelled vanilla in the air. Why would there be a vanilla scent in a place like this?

She cut through more ugly scaled heads and stabbed buff, lizard bodies before turning her attention to the two demons fighting her best friend. "Get your ugly claws off of him!" she screamed, and cut the demon through his middle, in half. It whimpered faintly before both sides slid off each other and onto the bloody ground. Marshall looked at what just did this, and a whiff of vanilla hit him in the face. He was met face to face with a beautiful, bloody, strong willed human. His Fionna.

"Fionna, I thought I told you stay in the castle!" he yelled mad, tearing off the last demons left arm. Fionna grumbled, "Yeah but- she decapitated it - I couldn't leave you to fight alone." She looked him in the eyes, "If you wanted me too stay, you should've tied me up." she teased, smirking at him. He grinned, "I have other reasons why I should tie you up." Fionna blushed, but then horror gripped her face. "Marshall, behind you!"

A big black lizard demon came from behind and stabbed him in his shoulder, Marshall groaned and his fangs poked out. He attacked the lizard and bit through his claws spitting out chunks off meat and blood. Then another lizard came out of nowhere and clawed at his back. Fionna screamed, and threw her sword at the demon but she felt something sting at her shoulder. She looked down, and saw a long sharp sword with blood through her skin. Her bright red blood, dripped off. She yelped, and fell towards the ground. She wasn't going to die like this, she grabbed her sword and was about to hit the demon when she saw Marshall already taking care of it. He was beaten and bloody but he was ripping him apart limb from limb. Her sight became hazy, but she stood back up, bleeding from her shoulder. She stood there, weak watching her best friend fight the demons around her.

She stood there, holding her shoulder as she lost so much blood. She looked at Marshall, he too was covered in blood. Black blood from head to toe. His clothes ripped, his skin glistening in his blood. He looked exhausted, he held her face and was speaking but she couldn't hear him. What is he saying? I can't, I can't hear him.

A claw came from behind him and slashed his back, and he fell on the ground with Fionna, unconscious. She was too weak to move, she couldn't lift a muscle. She turned her head, and screamed. Marshall was being dragged away, her hearing came back to her and she weakly tried to get back up.

"Marshall!" she cried loudly, "Marshall Lee!"

She collapsed, her body stung and her head felt battered and bloody. Black spots dotted along her line of vision, she breathed heavily and looked onward. Marshall was being taken away from her, just like that. By a pack of demons. She whispered his name.

Then passed out.

* * *

**NerdyTomboy - The fact that you actually guessed it oh my gosh. **

**The Nephilim King Michael - I hope you liked this one!**

**abbst266 - Don't worry I am!**

**Noname - I'm sorry he got out of character /: But I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**fiolee123 - Oh my gosh I know.**

**So lovelies please leave me a review so I know if you like it or not and how you FEEL about Marshall getting KIDNAPPED! **

**WILL HE SURVIVE? WILL HE BE RESCUED? OR WILL HE DIED? STAY TUNED.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**-xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27: All My Fault

**As promised I am updating :D It's really short though I'm sorry :(**

_Chapter 27 _

_'Why can't I move?! Come on legs! Get me up! Where's my sword?! I need to, I need to fight these guys…. M-Marshall?! Where are you, why are you taking him away! NO! Mar..Mar.. "MARSHALL! MARSHALL LEE!" _

_Why are you taking him away? Why.. Don't hurt him! Marshall Lee come back! Come back.. Come back…_'

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed, her body getting heavy. A bright light blinded her eyes, where is she? She looked down at herself, she was bandaged and covered with a white blanket. There were tubes on her, _'Where, where am I?'_

"Oh wow, looks like you're awake." piped in a cheery voice. A skinny, grey vampire came walking into the room. "James?" she asked. "Where am I? Where's Marshall?!" she struggled in the hospital bed. "I have to save Marshall!" she grew frustrated and gave up struggling, her muscles were too weak. She quietly started to sob, hot tears stung her eyes. "I caused this, it's my fault.." she hicupped into her bandaged hands.

James walked over and sat on the bed, he opened up his arms and brought the crying girl in and hugged her while she cried. He felt cold and soft, and Fionna snuggled in more. Everything hurt, her legs, her arms, her head, her heart. She was weak, could barley move a limb and was hooked up to a monitor. She stayed there crying on James' chest, trying to put together what was going on.

"After the men heard you scream they rushed towards you and brought you back to the infirmary. After realizing Marshall was taken away by them William ordered some men to go and follow them and to report back. Right now they're planning on how to bring him back here safely." he could hear her soft sobs on his chest. "Fionna none of this is your fault, you couldn't help him. Your loss of blood and injuries made you pass out. There was nothing you could do."

"But-but if I didn't leave the castle he wouldn't of been taken away." she hicupped into his chest, her body was shaking and she felt cold. How could she have done this to Marshall? He's gone and might not come back, and that's what Fionna tried to stop. But she caused it.

"James I have to go save him!" she cried in his chest. She gripped his shirt in her left hand and cried harder, that's all she could do. Cry. Crying was for the weak but the hurt took over and crying is the only escape.

"Fionna, no. We already have our guys working on it and if you get in the way you're going to make it worse."

"Jade, that's no way of speaking to her! Especially like this!"

Fionna lifted her head off of James and wiped her eyes with her wrist. She still have her hand gripped onto his shirt for balance. Her wet, blue eyes gazed on Jade who was leaning against the white door with her arms crossed.

"But, I distracted him and he got taken away! He could be dying and I wouldn't know! It's my fault! I got him distracted, I-I.." she hiccupped, her eyes closed instantly as tears flowed down again.

"Yes, you distracted him. But hey, he gets distracted whenever the girl he has feelings for is around."

Fionna gave a tiny gasp, the entire room went in slow motion. So it is true.. she stayed silent and waited for Jade to continue. "Once he noticed you in the battlefield he probably swooped in to save you and got hurt in the end. He wouldn't let himself be taken down so easily.." Jade looked down and shook her head. "Fionna you didn't cause anything, you did it unintentionally and Marshall got too preoccupied with tearing that one guy apart for you that he didn't notice the other one behind him."

Fionna breathed, "How did you-"

"William told me."

Fionna fell back on the bed, she felt tears beginning to come out but she was too exhausted too stop them. "He's in the Nightosphere somewhere and his mom probably doesn't even know." she sighed. "If Hannah knew about it she'd definitely save him." Fionna closed her eyes.

"There's no point in going to save him now, we have our men already on their way to the Nightosphere to find him. The men William sent returned and know his whereabouts. Fionna if you go you might get killed, and then that'll leave to Marshall getting kidnapped all for nothing. He'll be shattered, and blame himself. Fionna you're only human, you can take things pretty hard and you can die easily. Hell we almost lost you yesterday. Dying now would ruin Marshall, so don't do anything. Not if you want Marshall happy."

Jade then left the room with a turn on her heel, leaving a quiet Fionna and a worried James. He patted her head softly and smiled, "Everything will be alright. Rest now, he will return safe and sound." he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Fionna lifted the blanket to her chest and cuddled it, she was shivering and weak. She hated herself for putting Marshall Lee in this. All she wanted was to help and look where it got them. Marshall kidnapped and her hospitalized.

_'He gets distracted whenever the girl he has feelings for is around.'_

She closed her eyes and grinded her teeth, tears stung her face as the glided down her cheeks. Marshall Lee did have feelings for her, she had a hunch. At first she thought the kissing was all just to mess with her head but after a while it started becoming a habit. She paid attention to the signs and his body language around her and yes, she knew it. He liked her. Which made this even more harder for her to bare. Her heart ached, her head throbbed, she shivered violently and her mind was filled with thoughts. All about her best friend Marshall Lee.  
She knew well about her feelings for him, but kept them to herself. Kissing back was just a hint that Marshall needed to take. She needed him back, she needed to tell him how she felt, to see him, to hold him and never let go. She's worried, so worried and scared and she needs him back here alive.

Fionna hugged the blanket tighter to her, trying to stop the shivering.

_"Oh Marshall.. I'm so sorry.."_

* * *

**So yeah very short chapter because I had writers block and I wanted the next chapter to focus on everything about Marshall Lee.**

**TheBunnyAndTheBat - Our dear Fionna is injured haha, but we'll see.**

**MewluvZimFlippy1 - Oof you're in for a lot next chapter!**

**Nerdy-Tomboy - Whoa you guys should make a business or something haha.**

**theunknownperson2001 - I'M SORRY I HAD TOO.**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Glad you liked it.**

**Nightshade - Whoa I like that username! And I am finishing it ;D**

**Sooooooooooooooo you know the drill, review for my sake. It's very short I know but next chapter isn't. **

**Three more chapters to go...**

**-xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28: For King Marshall Lee!

_**Chapter 28**_

_Black.. white.. black.. white.._

_Ugh my head is killing me.._

_Black.. White.. Black.. White.._

_'Grr.. why is it so bright?!'_

The Vampire hissed and covered his face with his arms, the white light burned his eyes and revealing his fangs was the only way to show his hatred towards it. '_Where the hell am I?!'_ Marshall looked around, everything grew dark as his eyes adjusted, the air felt heavy and the smell of blood hit him directly. He noticed iron bars surrounding him and a chain around his ankles.

"Well, well, well, looks like The Vampire King is all caged up."

Marshall looked at the direction of the voice with a blank stare, "Couldn't think of anything better, huh?" He crossed his arms over his bloody, battered chest and leaned back on the cold wall of the cage. "Where am I exactly?" he asked with a nonchalant tone.

"The darkest depths of the Nightosphere, you know, the place where nobody goes too. Not even your own mother." the demon gave a sinister grin that showed it's big, sharp white teeth. The teenager stayed expressionless, "What a warm welcome home."

The demon gave a growl in its chest and spoke again, "You killed my men, and our leader. Marshall Lee, you soon will be no more. And once you're out of the picture your kingdom will be turned to dust.." he lingered a bit before finishing, "That little human girl too.."

Marshall's eyes widened and he suddenly grew angry, he sped over to the bars of the cage and glared at the demon, his eyes black with red pupils. "DON'T YOU _TOUCH_ HER!" he spat, his fork like tongue slithering out of his mouth. The demon gave a faint '_hmm'_ and looked at his long, dirty claws, "I thought the war finished them all.. No matter, we are going to get the honor of destroying the last one." his dark chuckle vibrated in his chest.

Marshall growled possessively, his sharp, white teeth glowing in the pitch black darkness. "I will rip you apart." his hands were grasping the iron bars hard, his knuckles began to hurt against the iron surface. His black hair covered his face but the red pupils were still clearly visible. The beast just laughed maniacally, the dark sound echoing loudly around the vacant room. The teen vampire only growled back in response, "And how will you do that?" the demon responded, "You're chained up and trapped in a cage, like the little worthless bat you are!" he busted out laughing again, his belly bouncing along in rhythm.

The vampire boy couldn't take it anymore, first being caged up and the next he's hearing that Fionna and his people will be slaughtered? He wouldn't allow it! He's the king of vampires, the son of a demon, an evil creature of the night! When Marshall gets his hands on this freak he's done for, but first he needs to get out of this cage.

He began shaking the trap, it slightly moved but it didn't budge and Marshall growled in anger. "I'm gonna get out of here! And you're gonna have to get through me before ever hurting her!" he continued shaking the cage until a loud clanging echo began to ring in his ears. He groaned in protest, his bloody hands quickly covering his ears as his eyes shut tight. In all the noise he could still hear the disgusting creature's deep voice speak through.

"Look at you, so weak, so battered. Just as expected." the demon hit the bars with the metal stick again and again, "This would be more entertaining if you were in your bat form. Watching you flutter around in pain with no way out would be better entertainment for me." Marshall fell slowly to his knee's as the clanging grew louder, he feared his sensitive ears would start too bleed.

"It appears to me as though you have feelings for this human girl." he hit the bars harder and grinned, "I'll remind myself to throw her broken, bloody body on your remains." his eyes turned into black slits and laughed darkly, it clashed between the loud banging in the cage and Marshall soon felt lightheaded and collapsed onto the cold ground.

* * *

"Come on now men! We don't have much time!" ordered the general, he feared for his kings life in this dark, evil place. The Vampire Kingdom is nothing like this, all of this pain and suffering makes it clear that they are definitely in Hell. The heat in this world was unbearable, all the fire billowing in every corner that looked like it will never die down made it worse. The lingering high-pitched screams that echoed around the smoke filled air rang in his sensitive bat ears, the pitch black sky made this evil place so much darker. How could the beloved ruler of his home be related so such a place?

The horrid things he has seen since he stepped foot down here made him and his men shudder, Goosebumps appeared on their cold skin but they carried on expressionless. William thought he'd seen and done terrible things, but after coming into the Nightosphere his opinion changed quickly.

He was being led by the four men he ordered to come here earlier, they know of Marshall's whereabouts and are set on finding him, hopefully alive.

His men walked him down rocky mountains and around pits of fire, and after walking far away from the city things got a bit quieter. The rushing water from the rivers kept a steady pace and honestly, made them feel a bit relieved. The screams have surpassed, the shadows of unrecognizable creatures were gone and it was time to clear their thoughts of the negative and keep walking.

"They brought him over here sir, just around the corner there." the five soldiers walked through thick bushes of red oak and black leaves, an abandoned building was just up ahead. It's windows broken and its rotting wood falling out of its original place. Walking closer too it, it seemed more like a warehouse than an actual home. In the end it didn't matter, it just made the brave men's stomach churn. They don't know what would be lurking inside, or how their kings status will be.

"Move quietly now men, and be at the ready. Just remember, pay attention to the shadows and if you hear something stay quiet and alert. We need to be quick, get Marshall and get out. Kill anything that is not our king."

The four soldiers nodded and gulped, on the inside they were all afraid but on the outside, they were expressionless. They seemed cool and collected, and that's how they needed to look.

"Lets go save our king."

* * *

Marshall Lee woke up again, his head throbbed and his ears were ringing. His vision was hazy but he could still make out what some things. He was still in a dark room, and the air still felt heavy and the smell of blood was still strong. One thing changed though.

He was tied up to a metal bed, his wrist and ankles were held tightly with rope. He looked to his right, finding a long table filled with devices made just for cutting through meat and destroying it. To his left, the cage he was once being held captive in. He began to struggle, trying to fight his way out of the ropes but it was no use; he was too exhausted to find the strength he usually had to get out of these situations.

A light flickered on over his beaten body, and two red eyes were seen at his feet followed by an evil grin. "So." Marshall said coolly, "What's your plans after this? Having a party with all your demon pals celebrating that you murdered The Vampire King?" he flipped his hair that was getting stuck to his face. "Then what, going to tell my mom that you killed her only son?" he paused, "She'll have a kick out of that, torturing you before killing you with her bare hands will be your punishment. I know my mom well, she isn't going to like this." he then curved his lips. "Tsk tsk tsk."

The red eyes became black slits and the grin became bigger; sharper, longer teeth grew as the smile curved more upwards. "As long as your dead, it wouldn't matter what happens to me anymore. My brothers will end what I and Damien wanted. The extinction of the Vampires!" he laughed, "Oh, and of the last human species of course."

Marshall growled, he needs to get out of this alive or Fionna and his kingdom are done for. He began struggling again but to no avail, he stopped. His muscles still too week. '_I need blood,'_ he thought gloomily in his head. But he has no blood right now, what's on him is dry and the rest is in his castle. He sighed, closing his eyes before sensing movement and opened them again.

The demon was next to him now, his eerie gaze never leaving his. He picked up a blade and toyed with it in his ugly hands, glancing at the sharp metal darkly. He lowered it to Marshall's chest and cut over a healing wound, making the teenager wince. Then he made another cut on a different wound, blood seeping out. Then he began making new cuts, on his arms and legs and chest. "Slowly killing you is going to be fun." he said as it brought the knife to the boys face, cutting his left cheek deeply. Marshall winced and his left eye shut. He growled in response, "Go to Hell."

* * *

Once the soldiers got the door opened they moved fast, moving from one room to the other without making a sound. Whatever was here would never know they had made an entrance.

The place was old and falling apart, the smell of blood was intense and frankly, none of the vampires wanted to know why. This world terrified them to the core, seeing something horrifying would make it worse, and they will never get over it. Vampires live forever, and if they see whatever is giving off the blood smell the picture will never leave their self-conscious.

They needed to find Marshall and fast, but everywhere they seemed to go he wasn't in sight. All they found was a dark room with nothing but rotten wood and clutter.

And then they heard it.

Marshall's blood curling scream echoed around the house, the vampires ears picked it up quickly and ran down towards it. Drawling their swords, they didn't know what to expect.

William kicked down the rotting door and looked in the giant room and he became a witness of what he feared most.

Marshall Lee was suffering with no place to go, tied to some makeshift bed with reopened bloody and new wounds. He looked exhausted, angry, and in pain. His shoulder was bleeding, and it all just looked like a horror movie.

"Get your filthy claws off of him!" William ordered angrily, and sped off to the attacker. Stabbing the demon from the back, the demon roared and dropped the blade. It turned to the General and clawed at him but Will was quick and kicked him in his chest, sending the creature down on the small table with the tools that hit him in his back.

"I killed your leader, and I can kill you. Boys, get Marshall!"  
The demon growled and pushed Will to the ground, cutting his chest with its nails. William grunted and punched the beast repeatedly before throwing him to its side and sending his foot to his face. He took his sword and cut through the demons shoulder, making its right hand fall off.

While the General was fighting off the rebel demon, the four soldiers rushed to free Marshall from his chambers. Cutting the ropes quickly with their small blades and helping him out of the metal bed. Marshall hissed in pain as his shoulder moved, but he let them help him up. He watched in distraught as his friend and general of the Royal Army fought for him.

William was pushed by the creature of the night into a wall and cut on his side, claw marks visibly seen. He will heal soon, he wasn't too concerned about himself. Killing this beast and getting Marshall to the infirmary is the mission here. He kneed the beast in his stomach and elbowed him in the face, the demon stumbled back but regained its balance. Will glided his sword and cut through its stomach, but was taken by surprise when it picked him up by his neck, keeping him hung in the air. Choking him.

"Not so strong after all huh, vermin." the demon said smug, "I will destroy your ra-" he was stopped short, a sharp pain filled his chest. He looked down and saw that a sword pierced through its skin. Gasping, he looked back to see Marshall Lee was holding the sword. The vampire grinned, and dug it in deeper. "Not so strong after all, huh?" he mocked.

The demon huffed, dropping the General from his grasp and fell forward. He was dead.

Marshall grinned, he dropped the weapon on the floor which made a loud clatter and put his hands on his knees to support himself. His shoulders wound was reopened and stabbed multiple times, it's going to take a few days for that too heal. He looked at Will and smirked victoriously before passing out again on the ground.

* * *

**How was that?! Hahaha, I'm really graphic in my head. This would've been worse and more graphic but it's rated T, I can't break the rules.**

**Nerdy-Tomboy - HE'S ALIVE HE'S ALIVE DON'T HURT MY SOLDIERS!**

**TheBunnyAndTheBat - She will be, and aw thank you (:**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Sadly no, she doesn't.**

**MewluvZimFlippy1 - Did you like it? I made sure to make it as gory as I'm allowed too, haha!**

**Please give me a review because it's needed. You guys are great! Without you I would've given up so long ago. Two more chapters, enjoy them as they go. **

**-xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29: Infirmary

**I can't believe I have one-hundred and eleven reviews and all these favorites and follows! I never thought my first fanfiction would get this much attention! I'd like to thank for you that. **

_Chapter 29_

"Where's Marshall, I have to see Marshall!" cried Fionna, she was laying on the hospital bed fighting against Jade's hold on her. This morning she woke up to find out Marshall Lee was found totally cut up in the Nightosphere by the General and some soldiers, and all she wanted to do was see him and apologize.

"Fionna, you can't. He's been living off blood for the past six hours trying to regain his strength. If you go near him he's going to smell you and attack because he has no control of himself!" Jade argued, her hands were holding the girls wrists as she wrestled with her to stay in bed and not leave it. Fionna grumbled, "I trust that he can control himself! He wouldn't hurt me!" she was growing desperate just to go see him, just once.

"He's going to sniff your blood and attack, he's not himself. He's in full vampire-demon mode right now and one whiff of your blood, you're not making it out alive. Do you want him to feel guilty for killing you? No I bet, so stop fighting my demands and wait!" she broke through Fionna's grip and pushed her wrists on her pillow. Fionna stopped struggling and wore a shocked look on her face, her heart burned and she knew tears were going to start forming soon.

She huffed and put her hands to her face, _'Don't cry.'_ Her head shook for a few minutes while she tried to control her shaky breathing. She felt so much guilt, so much anger towards herself because she did this to him. She got him taken away and almost killed, it was her fault for not listening to him. She almost lost her best friend due to her being childish and not obeying orders. She almost lost her jamming session buddy, her prank buddy, one of the people she trusted the most.

She almost lost the guy who holds her heart.

Her eyes shut tighter as she gritted her teeth, hot tears were slipping down her face. '_Stop crying.'_ Fionna was weak and hurt, the pain from her shoulder was unbearable but the pain she felt in her heart-guts was the cause of this. No Fionna never cries unless there's a reason for the tears, if she could she'd try to punch her tear ducts in a way to get them to stop.

She was incredibly exhausted, exhausted from fighting, from staying in the bed; in this hospital room, exhausted for feeling so bad.

Fionna tilted her head back and onto the soft, warm pillow when the tears stopped falling. Her cheeks were slightly pink and burning up, they felt sticky with the dried tears whenever she blinked or scrunched her nose.

Jade's shoulders dropped and her head hung low as she left out a big sigh. She looked at the girl in front of her and wiped away the extra tears under her eyes. "Once he gets better, you'll be his first visitor. But for right now, let the doctors handle it." She knew Marshall would heal before Fionna would, but she needed to tell the girl something or she will never calm down. Her lips curved up a bit to smile, but she too felt an emptiness inside her that was too overwhelming too fake a smile. Even one so small.

She hopped off the bed and turned to the adventurous, "I'll get the nurses to come bring you something to eat before we dose you up again." then she turned on her heel and sighed, walking out of the room.

Fionna was left alone to think and cuddle herself for comfort, '_I wish Cake was here..'_ Closing her puffy eyes she decided to nap before the nurses came with hearty meal and a dose of more anesthetic.

* * *

Three days have passed since Marshall Lee The Vampire King was saved from total annihilation, and there was still fighting going on. Even with their leader dead the rebel demons still wanted to see if they could take down the King. Though with each attack they did they were soon defeated by the vampires. The battles were getting old and the motive the demons had weren't the greatest, the real fight was over.

Marshall Lee woke up from his slumber on the third day, his shoulder and cuts completely healed. He had a lot of blood to drink and the doctors had to stabilize him because unfortunately he smelled Fionna's blood in the air. Now that his vampire-demon instincts have settled down he's acting himself again.

Jade had walked in his room, her boots heels clacking against the marble floor. "Hey sleepy head, feel better?" the clacking grew closer and then stopped. She stopped at the X-Ray and starred at the picture of Marshall's shoulder, it looked really bad but the healing he has in his body were already taking course when it was taken. She crossed her arms over her chest and moved her gaze towards the teen. He had moved his legs over the edge of the bed and had a hand behind his head, "Where's Fionna?" he sounded groggy and exhausted.

"She's still in bed, her shoulders healing pretty fast but she's still in a pain. So we keep giving her anesthetic, in a day or two she'll be able to use pain killers." she saw him wince and bare his teeth. "She's doing fine, let her rest. We've got things to do."

Marshall sighed and tilted his head back, "A treaty, right?" he already knew the answer. Jade nodded, her arms were still crossed and she tapped her left index finger on her right upper arm. "We had a meeting with your mother, she said she can take care of the rest of the rebels with a strict punishment.." she winced, knowing what that exact punishment was. "The treaty has been signed, along with one of the rebel leaders. The only signature we're missing is yours."

Marshall stood up, he felt groggy and was craving the red from some strawberries, "Why did you do this without me first?" he slid his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight.

"We needed to do this fast, my decision to do this was made the same day you were brought back." then she smiled and ruffled his messy black hair. At first Marshall was a bit surprised because she never acts this way but then he hissed, his fork like tongue slipping out. He smacked her hand from his head, "Don't touch the hair!" he glared at her.

Jade laughed and ruffled it some more before moving her hand away, "Glad your back." she began walking towards the door, the clacking echoing around the room once again. "The treaty is in the meeting room, don't forget to sign it."

He was left standing alone with his hands in his pockets, he really needed some strawberries. He lifted his feet off the ground floated out the door, he went down the hallway and passed a couple of closed doors. There was a door open, at first he didn't pay much mind too it until a scent of vanilla filled the hallway. He peaked through and his expression dropped, Fionna was sound asleep on the hospital bed. Her shoulder, face, and arms were bandaged but she didn't seem like she was in pain. Marshall sighed, why did she have to be so stubborn and not listen to him?

He floated inside her room towards her bed, a glum look on his face. His feet touched down on the floor and sighed softly, "Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked her softly, knowing she wouldn't reply. She was knocked out cold and it's better for her, her shoulder was bleeding a lot from what he could see and the smell of her blood was in the air.

He brushed her hair out of her face, she felt warm and she stirred against his touch but she was under too much to wake up. A smile crept on his face and he chuckled, he really wished she was awake but didn't want her in pain. He thought about how much he cared for her, and how scared he was when he watched that sword go through her skin. When he saw it his instincts came out and attacked, he was too angry to see the other guy behind him.

It's true though, you don't know what you have until it's gone. And thinking he could've lost Fionna made him go nuts. He needs to tell her how he feels, but until she's better it's going to have to wait. "I'll be back later Fi." he smiled to himself, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before floating out of the room.

His stomach grumbled and groaned, he really needs some strawberries.

* * *

**This was more of a summary because I had writers block and I needed something brief before I get to the last chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, Sunday's will be a lot longer.**

**Nerdy-Tomboy - You can nurse him as long as you don't make any moves :P And that does seem perfect!**

**MewluvZimFlippy1 - Thank you!**

**Pearl99 - Thanks! I thought it'd be epic because it looked epic in my head :D**

**TheBunnyAndTheBat - Yes, yes he is. **

**The Nephilim King Michael - Parties are great when you win wars haha and thanks!**

**Guys there is one last chapter, and it's over. I hope you've enjoyed this. Please leave me a review, love you lots!**

**-xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30: Starting Anew

**Before I begin, I just want to thank everyone for reading this. **

**TheBunnyAndTheBat - :c Sadly yes**

**Nerdy-Tomboy - Thank you. I don't know tbh, maybe. I'm currently working on my Fiolee AU so we'll see once I finish that one.**

**MewLuvFinnTheHuman - I hope you enjoy it (:**

**The Nephilim King Michael - Got that right!**

**Malay-D - Omg your reviews are so cute! Thank you!**

**Guest - I hope I fit your expectations!**

_Chapter 30_

In the past four months, the time Fionna and Marshall Lee were in the Vampire Kingdom were full of events. All the training Fionna did has helped her master her sword wielding and build more muscle for future battles with enemies in Aaa. Her shoulder doesn't hurt as much as it did two weeks ago thanks too the medication and a little bit of magic Marshall got Ashley to do. He wanted her to heal faster than normal so she didn't have to be in that hospital bed anymore, so forcing Ashley to heal her shoulder was needed. Fionna was passed out when it happened so she couldn't fight against it until she woke up the next day.

Two weeks ago after Marshall left the infirmary and finished his strawberries, he set the grey fruits back in the ceramic bowl to take them to Fionna's room. He jotted down a little note for her to read when she woke up that read:

_'Left these for you, made sure I drank all the red from them so they're not juicy for you. Enjoy 'em :P_

_P.S Close your mouth when you sleep, you're getting drool on the pillow and you look like a straight up dork.'_

After dropping the bowl and note off on her nightstand he floated on over to the meeting room where there was a treaty waiting to be signed by the one and only Marshall Lee. What he didn't know is there was also somebody else waiting for Marshall to appear through those double doors, and that somebody was his mother.

After Hannah jumped from her seat and wailed "My baby!" so loud the entire kingdom could hear her; she pulled him into a tight hug and spoke of nonsense all while Marshall hung there with his mouth open and asking the same question over and over again. "What are you doing here mom?"

The Lady of Evil was here to see her son as soon as she heard he was okay. When she was informed that the rebel demons kidnapped her son and were going to torture him to death she took matters into her own hands and did the same to them. Only this time they were flipped inside out and were tied to poles on the ground while laying in a pit of fire.

She did this to every single one of them until they were all dead and gone, their pitiful souls were then transferred to Death Lake where they currently moan and groan, circling around the lake while being watched by a man carrying a scythe. Hannah had a kick out of it, this was her way of saying they messed with the wrong demons son; especially if his mother is the Lady of Evil.

Marshall chatted with Hannah for a few more minutes while she took the time to hug him some more, before leaving she planted a kiss on his forehead and left. Marshall thought it was weird since he's always thought she never loved him, especially when she ate his fries. Once she was out the door he wiped away the wet kiss from his forehead and sat down on black chair and read over the treaty, he agreed with all of it and was glad he could count on Jade. He knew she's been doing a good job on ruling the kingdom while he's living in Aaa for the majority of his ruling, he wouldn't have it any other way. Marshall took the black ink pen and signed the treaty_ Marshall Lee Abadeer_ with his squiggly cursive signature. He sat back on the seat and heaved a relieved sigh because it's all over, clicking the pen he set it back on the table and left to the throne room.

When he was floating over his kings chair in the Throne Room, one of the woman from his court came in excitedly after hearing he signed the treaty. She spoke about how relieved she felt after seeing that he healed and was back to being himself. And then she brought up the ball.

"We can't have a victory without a party! The whole kingdom will be invited!"

* * *

Fionna had just gotten out from the bathroom, she had taken her evening shower due to all of the fuss about this ball they've been planning since she was in the infirmary. She was pretty happy about it because Fionna likes these kinds of things, she was looking forward to finally see Marshall. She got out of the hospital only a day ago because now she can function without being knocked out in bed by pain killers. He's paid her a visit for the two weeks she was there but she was always asleep, and that bothered her. She couldn't see him all day today either because he's been getting ready for this thing tonight too, so she can't wait to see him and finally tell him how she's been feeling for the longest time.

What she isn't looking forward too tonight is wearing the dress Jade and James have picked out for her. Fionna specifically said no pink and she really hopes they listened to her request. Pink is a nice color on Gumball, but on Fionna; she'll probably look like a stick of gum. Pun intended.

When she walked out of the bathroom in her robe, she was taken by surprise when she saw Jade and James in her room. Jade leaning on the wall and James sitting on the floating bed, when they heard the door close they both shifted their attention towards the sound. "Oh Fionna! Are you ready for the ball tonight?" James asked with enthusiasm, his hands were clasped together and he wore this big smile on his face.

Fionna huffed, "Yeah, but I'm going crazy thinking about what dress you two picked out." she shook her head and sat down on the bed next to James. James tilted his head and gave a genuine, half smile, he took some of Fionna's blond hair and put it behind her ears. He then turned his head to Jade and smiled, and he received a smile back "Well you're not going to believe this."

Jade sent Fionna a smirk and walked over to the dresser and opened it, her arms were spread across as she held the doors apart and smiled to herself before turning around to show Fionna what was inside. Fionna tilted her head a bit since she really couldn't see the dress much, then James began to speak. "We had asked Marshall what dress would suit you more, but his answer was… something else." Jade rolled her eyes, remembering what he had said.

_'I prefer no dress at all.'_

"So after I sent a punch to his grinning face, he said to ask your sister..aaanndd sooo.." Jade went back in between the dressers doors and took out the gown carefully, it swung to the right as she took it out to show Fionna. "We did." she smiled at Fionna, who's mouth was agape but no sound came out. James decided to speak, "We went to your sister in Aaa when you were still in bed, don't worry we didn't tell her you got hurt. We asked her if she could create a gown that would be perfect for this occasion and she was ecstatic!" he stood up from the bed grinning, and took Fionna's hand to help her up. "And when we came back to pick it up, we were face to face with this beautiful creation."

The gown is indeed beautiful, it's a Turquoise floor length ball gown that looks like it poof's out a little bit but isn't like Cinderella's dress. It has a sweetheart neckline with a bow in the middle of the cups, underneath the cups are embroidery flowers that go all around and tier a bit. At the waist there is an embroidery sash with the flowers that also go all around and tier a bit too. Below the waist, the dress has five thin layers that wave a bit. In the back, the gown has a zipper with the embroidery flowers and stuck to it is a little note with slanted, curvy handwriting; Cake's handwriting.

_Babycakes, I'm so happy to hear that you're alright. These four months have been quiet without you around but that doesn't stop Ice Queen from causing trouble now and then. BMO's been askin' for you baby, we miss you a whole lot._

_Since I can't be there to celebrate your winning of the war; congratulations by the way, I want you too wear this dress at the ball. Designed it myself, just for you! I really hope you like it, you'll look beautiful in it sweet cakes. Also, I took the time to make you this blue lace ribbon to tie around your hair and added some white bunny ear clips so you can show off all that gorgeous hair! There's a few more surprises so let me not spoil the fun, oh I really miss you girl! I can't wait to see ya._

_Have fun at the ball, and say hi to the bloodsucker for me!_

_With love, your big sister Cake._

Fionna looked at the card with tears in her eyes, she really missed her sister so much. When she see's her she's going to hug her and never let go! Fionna wiped the tears away and looked at the two vampires and smiled, "Thanks you guys, for taking the time to do this. It's so math." she put the note in her robe pocket and went to hug James, then Jade. "You already know about the headband." Jade started, "But there's also some white heels and jewelry Cake sent just for you. And don't worry about the heels, your sister made sure the heel isn't too tall, so it's more like half an inch."

Fionna grinned, "Math!" She took the dress from Jade's grasp and put it over her robe and played with it a little bit. Before she wasn't too thrilled about dressing up tonight, but now that she knows Cake did all of this for her; she can't wait to put it on. Normally she wouldn't be acting this way towards it, but she hasn't seen Cake in four months so yeah, that's probably the reason.

"I'm going to need help getting it on." the adventurous asked shyly, she blushed when the vampires laughed a bit and then shook it away. She went into the bathroom again and snuggled her way into the blue gown, then wobbled out asking for help to tie the corset and zip it up. Her little right hand was holding the dress to her chest while Jade worked her magic and tied the laces of the corset tightly but not too tight, she doesn't want Fionna to stop breathing. After the laces were knotted neatly she pulled up the silver zipper and uvula!

"Oh Fionna you look incredible!" James commented, his eyes sparkled and he couldn't contain his grin. "Marshall's going to flip." Jade added, making Fionna blush. She walked towards the full body mirror and almost dropped her jaw, she couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was her. She looked totally different from usual, so perfect, so princess-like. "Whoa." was all she could say.

James stepped up behind her, "Now." he picked up a lock of her long, golden hair. "What should we do with this beautiful mane? We can't have you walk out there without sporting a good hairstyle." he was practically singing. "Plus, your hair is so long it'll be a bother to you and possibly ruin your night. Can't have that now can we?" he looked at her through the mirror and smiled, leaving Fionna to blush in response. He took her little hand and sat her down at the vanity, where an armada of different make-up, hair supplies, and nail polishes were grouping together to make Fionna look like a princess.

"When I'm done with you, Marshall isn't going to be the only one in 'Aaa' get it? 'Aaa' like 'awe'." he laughed, "I'm so funny." in the background Jade groans loudly, clearly not liking his joke.

Fionna first got her nails done, James filed them and put on a clear coat and then used a white one liner nail polish for the finish of the French manicure and pedicure. While they dried he began with her hair, choosing to do a simple up do for a simple girl. He took her hair and put it first in a tight ponytail in the mid-back of her head, then he lifted more of her hair and created a loop, and tied that together tightly with a few strong clear bands before tying around the blue lace ribbon around it. He added a few small flowers around the lace so it would match her gown and then added the white bunny ear clips at the top of her head. He left out her bangs on the right side but also on the left side of her head and gave her loose, beach curls for a bit more volume. Since Fionna's hair is already a bit curly he didn't have to do much, after putting in some hairspray to make sure nothing falls out of her hair he began with make-up. For Fionna, all he really had to do was give her some mascara and eyeliner and she was done.

"Feet." James commanded, and Fionna listened. She lifted her tiny feet out for him to place inside the little white heels, once he was done she smiled at her and helped her out of the seat. She wobbled a bit in the heels but got the hang of it after a few more steps since the heel isn't high at all. She walked towards the mirror again and her breath was taken away.

"Smokin'." Jade commented, "And the ears on your head is a cute touch, kudos to Cake." she grinned. "Ball starts in 30, we're going to leave you alone so you can relax a bit. We have to get ready too." Jade smiled and motioned for James too come, but before he'd leave he had to do one more thing. He went over to the little ivory box Cake lent to him when he picked up the gown. He opened it up, and there inside was a small white bunny charm connected to a silver chain, next to it a pair of white pearl earrings. James walked over to Fionna and put the necklace around her neck, then he showed her the earrings. "But, my ears aren't pierced?" Fionna told him, confused.

James laughed, "She made sure they were clip on, they wont fall off as long as you don't fight anybody." he took one and went to her right ear, "You'll feel some pressure but it will go away." He clipped on the earring in one ear and then the other. They bothered her for a bit but she didn't take them off, she smiled at the vampire. "Thank you James." she also looked over at Jade, "Thank you too, Jade."

"No problemo, you look hot." she grinned, then walked out the door. James walked towards the door, then stopped and turned to Fionna again, "Stunning!" then he walked away giggling like a school girl.

* * *

The classical music could be heard from all around the palace, it was slow and very soothing to the ears but Fionna wondered why Marshall would let this music play if he can't stand it at Gumball's balls? She shook the question away and headed for the door, her anxiety beginning to rise. She was about to see Marshall Lee after two weeks, after he was incredibly injured, and she was going to tell him how she felt.

Whatever was going on with them was a confusing ride for her, but whenever he made the move she didn't reject it she wanted more of it. She already knew she had felt something for Marshall, but when he had gotten hurt and taken away her mind was reeling with thoughts. Is he alive? Is he okay? Will I ever get to see him again? She needed to know if he was still alive and she couldn't go save him and felt useless. And then she realized that she needed to tell him how she felt for him, even if she doesn't need somebody to be happy. If it happens someday, it will happen and today is that someday.

Fionna took a deep breath and began walking down the hallway and down the spiral stairs, to the ballroom. The music got louder as she descended the stairs, her hand was holding on to the railing while the other was holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip. When Fionna got to the pillars that divided the room from the stairs, her breathing hitched.

The ballroom was filled with vampires all dressed up to their greatest, the men were in tuxes, and the woman in beautiful dresses just fit for the occasion. The ceiling seemed to be sparking more than usual and the lighting in the room was a comfortable. At the top of the pillars was a shimmering gold sash that went all around the giant ballroom that collected it all together. Scattered around the room there were small tables with two punch bowls, both filled with red liquid. One looked denser than the other, the other moving more freely around when a guest took some more. Walking around the room were men dressed in white tuxedos holding a silver platter filled with red things, fruit, desserts, foods; some vampires took whatever passed by but they mostly went for the red liquids.

Fionna shuddered, she knew what one of the liquid was and she hoped hers wasn't next. She through the pillars and entered the ballroom slowly, the light seemed to catch onto her blue dress and shimmered beautifully. Suddenly it was like time stopped and all eyes were on her, the male guests stopped sipping from their wine glasses while the woman looked on with a jealous expression on their face. Everywhere she seemed too look, there were a pair of a thousand eyes on her, and even if it looked like time froze the music kept playing and there was chatter. She overheard questions like _'Who is she?'_ and_ 'Isn't that the human girl?_' comments that went _'She looks divine.'_ and also, '_Her blood smells divine._' It really freaked her out, but she had a feeling none of these vampires would do such a thing because Marshall would do unspeakable things to whoever disobeyed his commands.

"Alright Fionna lets take you over here with us because everyone looks hungry and that's a bad sign." James voice came from behind Fionna's ear and she gave a faint squeak before realizing it was him. He took her hand and brought her towards the back of the room where the throne is sitting. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Jade was standing there also waiting with a wine glass in her hand, but the liquid wasn't dense it seemed to have more space in the cup. "Thanks James, I thought I was going to be dinner." Fionna joked, hoping it didn't sound offensive. The two laughed, "Don't worry, they wont disobey their king." Jade added smoothly.

Jade was dressed in an elegant black dress that showed of her silhouette with every move she made, it was a simple black halter gown that dropped towards the floor and had a sweep train behind her when she walked. The neckline was dropped all the way down to her breast, but it barley showed them. Its split in the front, left side exposing her left leg. There was a black sash from the dress itself that went diagonally over her waist, where there was a black flower that held the sash and held the split closed. It gave a few shimmers in the light that left her with a faint glow and she wore black open-toed heels that have a black strap around her ankle, while there were two black straps that created an X over the front of her foot. Her long black hair was brushed and straightened, and it was all flowing down her back. Her grey neck, shoulders and collar bones were displayed with no hair covering it and around her neck was a white gold necklace with white gold shingles all around. They were smaller starting from her neck and got bigger as they flowed down her chest, the biggest one in the middle. Her earrings were also white gold with a few small shingles flowing diagonally and being held by a thin strand that connected to the piece which went inside the ear. On her right wrist she wore a white gold cuff bracelet that also shimmered in the light. Her eyes caught Fionna's attention with the black mascara and eyeliner that made Jade's light red iris' pop out more, her cheekbones seemed more defined with a bit of blush that complemented her skin, she looked gorgeous.

James was wearing a navy blue tuxedo which was a one-button coat, he is wearing a white collared shirt with scarlet red bow tie around the collar. He has black dress shoes and inside his tuxedo's pocket is a scarlet red handkerchief. To wrap it all up he had scarlet red cuff links and too add a twist he put on black framed glasses with lens that have no prescription at all, his honey gold eyes still seemed to glow behind the lenses.

"You two clean up nicely." complimented Fionna. Jade smiled, "So do you, short stuff."

All of the sudden the lights dimmed and the music stopped, and one of the elderly men from the court showed up next to the stairs, he was also wearing a black tuxedo and his white beard was brushed neatly. He took his wine glass and a spoon and began hitting it until the chatter seized, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the ball that claims our victory of the war!" there was clapping, which then ended and he began speaking again. "I am glad that you all could make it here, to celebrate our victory. These past couple of months have been piled with stress, and leading up to the war we lost a lot of brave men; also almost losing our beloved king." he paused, "Though, now our ruler is healed and himself again, which leads me to this." he straightening out and turned to the staircase. "Introducing, Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of the Vampires!"

The ballroom was then echoing with clapping and cheers from the crowd. Fionna was clapping, but she was too mesmerized to keep up the fast pace the others were doing. A dark, lean figure descended from the staircase, the light slowly catching who it was. Black dress pants and shoes was the first thing the crowd saw, making Fionna think twice. Marshall never dresses this way, it can't be him.

Oh but it was.

His feet touched the marble floor and he stood for a second, he was expressionless to the crowd but they didn't seem to care. Marshall's eyes were searching the crowd looking for someone but he couldn't really find it. Meanwhile, Fionna was trying to keep her jaw closed but Marshall looked so different, and a good different too. He kept his hair the same, she's pretty sure he wouldn't let anybody touch his hair. He wore a black tuxedo, with a white collar shirt underneath it. Underneath the black coat was a black vest and he had on a scarlet red tie.

"Whoa James, did a good job on him." Jade said before sipping some of her wine. James nodded, "He never dresses up, practically hates it. But tonight he had too, so I took the chance and created this. I wanted to do something with his hair but he hissed at me, looks good though." he smiled at how great Marshall turned out. "What do you think Fionna?"

Fionna couldn't really say anything, "I.. I.. wow.." James laughed and Jade smirked, "Speechless then?" she grinned at the girl who blushed back.

Marshall was being bombarded with both nobles and his citizens of his kingdom. They were asking him questions and junk, but he didn't really pay attention. They'd greet him and he'd simply reply with a grin and a "Hey." He didn't keep eye contact because he was still searching for the unknown person.

"I'm.. uh. I'll be right back." Fionna said shakily, she really needed to see him, to see if he really is okay. She began walking over towards his direction, her white heels clacking on the ground with every little step. She let out a few excuse me's as she pushed through the crowd that was waiting to see their king. Then she found an opening and stopped in her tracks, her hands fell limp as she intertwined her fingers together because there was Marshall, talking too a couple of overly excited teenage vampires.

"Marshall Lee?" she asked, loud enough for his sensitive ears to catch. He excused himself to the girls and walked over to Fionna, who's eyes started to water. His eyes widened and he took her shaky hands, he gave her a concerned look. "Come with me, Fi." he said quickly, bringing her with him but not letting go of her hands. The crowd looked onward, confused so Marshall looked over at Jade for help. Jade nodded and gave her glass to James, she walked over towards where the band was and spoke to the them. They seemed to understand and went over to the back, disappearing for a few minutes. When they came back, they were holding guitars and a drum set appeared. Jade grabbed a mic and looked over to the crowd, "Uh, hey guys!" she paused and looked over at Marshall and Fionna who were making their way to the balcony in the back. "Let's go ahead and switch things up a bit." she pointed over to the drummer, who started a beat. Then the guitarist and bassist began to play and the guests seemed to forget what had happened after the music started to flow.

In the background the music could be heard vibrating the walls and ground, making Fionna wonder how the music switched so quickly. But now this wasn't the main issue here, Marshall was safe and healed and alive and he looked so amazing and all Fionna could do was tear up. Marshall brought her outside to the balcony, closing the two doors behind them. He brought her close into a hug and she started to sob, "Fionna what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." he chuckled, trying to make a joke. It didn't really work, she was still getting worked up. He sighed and looked down at her, his brought his thumbs up to her face and wiped the tears away. "What's a pretty girl like you crying for?" he asked softly, smiling down at her.

Fionna's breath hitched as she wrapped her small hands around his that were still on her face, then she started to tear up again. "I..I.. I thought you were going to die Marsh.. A-all because of me.." her heart was racing as she remembered the moment she saw he was being dragged away. "I g-got in the way, and you..you got hurt b-because of me.." her eyes shut and tears rolled her down her pink cheeks. "I'm s-sorry.."

At first Marshall's eyes widened, how could she think it was her fault? He was just keeping his promise and protecting her, and Fionna was just being her danger loving self and came to fight. "Fionna look at me." he said softly, inching his face closer to hers.

"What happened back there wasn't your fault. You got hurt and my instinct was to kill whoever did that to you. I was so angry, I wasn't paying attention behind me and it got out of hand. Fionna it isn't your fault, I don't blame you for anything. I just got so, so fired up. I couldn't control myself, Fi watching you get so hurt pissed me off and scared me. The thought of losing you.. I can't bare to imagine it. I can't bare to think that you wouldn't be there anymore, I wouldn't see my ray of sunshine, my best friend, your smile, the look in your eyes when someone needs help. I wouldn't wake up to you bothering me at 7 PM with that beautiful smile of yours asking me to go on adventures with you. Glob Fionna.." he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'd miss you so much, I don't know how I'd react if I had actually lost you..I."

"Marshall.."

He was broke off from what he was about to say, from what he was about to confess to her. He was already half way there anyway but those last few words were going to end it all. He looked down at the blond beauty he was holding and pulled her closer, waiting for her to continue.

"Thinking that I was the reason you were going to get killed scared me.. I just watched you get taken away, I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but lay there and watch. When I was in that hospital bed and heard you were alright I needed to see you and see it for myself. I needed to see that you were okay. I-I need to tell you that.." she pulled away from his hold on her and grabbed onto her left arm. She looked over the balcony and noticed how quiet the kingdom is, the homes are so small and it looks so peaceful. She began to speak, "Marshall. I've been all stupid and confused for the longest time, ever since you kissed me that time we were hunting pixies. At first I just thought you were messing with me, doing it on purpose and I really wanted to punch your face in..but then you kept doing it over and over and I started too..feel something whenever you did that. I felt butterflies and my head hurt from thinking and I wanted more but I was so confused.." she looked over at him, he was standing there with his eyes wide. "When you were hurt, and I thought you were gone forever. I thought I lost my best friend for good, our adventures would be over, pranking Gumball would stop, our jam sessions, strawberry picking; doing nothing with each other. I would really miss that, and I wouldn't want to do any of that with anybody else because I only do that with you." she paused and took a breath, and looked at him in the eyes.

"Marshall now whenever I'm around you, I get all stupid and blushy and I don't want to leave your side and I don't really know why but I just need you to know that I like you okay?!" she was practically screaming it to the whole world. Her legs felt wobbly and her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. Her hands instantly went to her face to cover it, she shook her head slowly and then hung it low. "And I-I don't know if.. If.."

Her hands were slowly pulled away from her face, her wrist were being held by cold grey hands. Marshall's black eyes were staring into hers, his face inches away. Fionna's cheeks flushed pink and she shivered, nervous as too what he was going to say or do. He brought her hands down and held them into his, "Fi, I feel the same way too."

Her eyes widened and she held her breath as she watched Marshall make his way to her lips. She closed her eyes as he went closer, and once their lips locked her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands went around her tiny waist and pulled her close.

No, there were no fireworks and the world did not stop. But Fionna and Marshall Lee took each other in, taking in as much as they could in this small moment. Because they both expressed how the felt in their own different way, finally realizing what they are to each other.

_The End._

* * *

**I'd just like to give you all a giant THANK YOU for EVERYTHING! I didn't know I would finish this fanfiction! I was so iffy about it at first but so many people came to like it and I'm so happy it did. You are all just amazing. I have enough confidence to write more stories in the near future because of all of you. Thank you. **

**Expect seeing my user pop up in a couple months. **

**Thank you. **

**-xoxo**


End file.
